Tout recommencer
by claire1663
Summary: Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette situation et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.
1. Décision

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette situation et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

**Présence de lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable qui est jeté à Azkaban. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'auror.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Décision**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Il était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, et était subjugué par la pluie d'avril qui se déversait dans la région de Londres. Ou peut être tentait-il tout simplement de faire abstraction des bruits qu'il entendait depuis la chambre de son parrain et tuteur, Sirius Black.

Ce dernier l'avait recueillit à la mort de ses parents, le 31 octobre 1981. Ils avaient été tué par un mage noir du nom de Voldemort qui avait, par la suite, essayer de l'éliminer. Mais sa mère s'était interposée et elle en fut morte. Le mage noir avait tourné son arme vers lui et il avait survécut.

Il était le Survivant. La seule personne dans le monde sorcier à avoir supporté l'Avada Kedavra. De plus, il était celui-qui-avait-tué-vous-savez-qui. Il était un héros mais un héros orphelin et cela beaucoup de monde l'ignorait ou ne le comprenait pas. Bien sûr, il avait son parrain mais ce n'était pas pareil. Surtout que ce dernier ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son meilleur ami.

On pourrait dire qu'il était dur mais c'était la vérité. Son parrain était coincé à l'époque bénite où les Maraudeurs étaient au complet et refusait d'avancer. Il ne l'avait pas compris au début mais les dernières actions de son tuteur l'avaient aidé à comprendre.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était un homme nommé Pettigrow qui avait été le gardien du secret de ses parents et qui les avait trahi. Ils n'avaient pas choisi Rémus car Sirius et son père avait eu des doutes sur lui dû à sa nature lycanthrope et ils n'avaient pas choisi Sirius puisque c'était un choix trop simple. Ils avaient tenté un coup de bluff qui n'avait pas réussit et à cause de cela, Voldemort était mort et lui orphelin.

Sirius l'a adopté immédiatement et fut aidé par Rémus.

Rémus était un homme merveilleux qu'Harry appréciait grandement. Il adorait Sirius mais Rémus avait le comportement d'un homme sage. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme Harry, juste Harry et non comme un héros ou le double de James.

Voilà l'un des reproches qu'Harry avait contre Sirius. Au cours de son enfance et de sa scolarité, Sirius avait l'habitude de le comparer à James. Au début, il n'avait pas réellement porté attention et cela lui faisait plaisir mais cela était devenu de plus en plus obsédant. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius l'appelle James ou le compare systématiquement dans ses gestes et actions : « Tu devrais faire plus de blagues », « Ton père faisait comme ceci »…

Rémus avait dû intervenir, trouvant que sa façon de le substituer à leur défunt ami n'était pas bien et que cela me chagrinait. S'en suivit alors une dispute mémorable entre les deux hommes. Chacun des deux ne s'étaient pas revu pendant pratiquement six mois et Sirius avait été plus que distant avec lui.

C'est pourquoi il avait choisi le métier d'auror. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il poursuive cette voix en tant que pourfendeur de Voldemort mais également en tant que digne successeur de son père, célèbre auror. Sirius en avait été ravi et la situation avec Rémus s'était améliorée. Mais quelque chose bouleversa de nouveau ce petit monde fragile.

Rémus entretenait une relation de plus en plus sérieuse avec Nymphadora. D'ailleurs ils allaient bientôt se marier et avait prévu d'avoir un enfant très prochainement. Sirius en avait été dévasté. Il se croyait amoureux de Rémus et voulait le garder pour lui. Il avait alors convaincu Severus Rogue de jouer le rôle de petit ami pour rendre jaloux Rémus. Et ce choix lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais cela lui avait révélé le véritable problème de son parrain.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas perdre Rémus comme amoureux mais comme Maraudeur. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre la mort de son meilleur ami et voir Rémus prendre son envol et choisir une autre personne que lui ne lui convenait pas.

D'ailleurs son choix de petit ami était risible. Premièrement, il n'y avait pas plus hétérosexuel que Sirius et puis il avait choisi l'ennemi, ou plutôt le souffre douleur, des Maraudeurs comme un moyen de garder toujours contact avec cette époque révolu.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était la trahison de son parrain vis-à-vis de son véritable amour, Severus Rogue. Car oui, il était amoureux de son ancien professeur de potion.

Tout avait commencé lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Au cours de sa scolarité, il avait toujours trouvé fascinant le maître des potions même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment comme l'amour. Malheureusement, étant un Potter et surtout le fils de James Potter, le professeur Rogue avait passé son temps à le dévaloriser.

Comme quoi être le fils de James Potter était une sorte de fardeau. Il n'avait jamais pensé être un autre fils que celui de ses parents. Il les respectait et les aimait mais leur héritage était dur à porter.

En sixième année, il était resté à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël et il avait pu voir son professeur de potion sans ses éternelles robes noires. Seulement en chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Il avait pu l'apercevoir dans ses quartiers, détendu et surtout en enlevant les différents sortilèges de protection et de camouflage, révélant un homme non pas d'une grande beauté mais d'un magnétisme incroyable.

Sa libido se réveillant et notant que ses relations avec la population féminine de l'école ne se déroulait pas vraiment de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, il avait craqué pour son professeur. Au départ, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et ses moindres gestes le fascinaient. Mais il n'avait rien fait. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu faire auprès d'un homme qui le détestait pour son nom et sa ressemblance avec son pire ennemi.

Il avait cru également avoir affaire à un béguin passager. Découvrant sa sexualité et surtout sa bisexualité, il n'avait pas voulu approfondir cette attirance. Il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes et tenté quelques relations mais il s'était fait rapidement une raison. Seul Severus était dans son esprit.

Il en parla alors avec Sirius. Il savait que les deux hommes se connaissaient et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas réellement mais il avait cru que son parrain le comprendrait et tenterait de faire abstraction de leur passé. Ce fut l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie. Il l'avait non seulement hurlé dessus, n'hésitant pas le nommer traite des Maraudeurs et de son père mais il avait décidé de choisir Severus, malgré leur passé commun, pour l'utiliser comme petit ami.

Ce dernier avait accepté dû à la pression ministérielle qui pesait sur lui. Etant un ancien mangemort, le Ministère ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance et certaines données, archives ou ingrédients lui était interdit. Il espérait qu'avec sa « relation » avec un héros de la guerre et tuteur du héros du monde sorcier, les portes s'ouvriraient. Ce qui avait été le cas.

Mais lui ne supportait plus de voir Sirius et Severus jouer le petit couple parfait. Mais depuis quelques temps, leur relation avait évolué d'un point de vue physique.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre leurs cris, murmures et gémissements.

Il avait essayé de déménager. L'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents et l'argent de poche de Sirius lui permettait aisément de prendre un appartement. Mais son parrain n'avait pas voulu et il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se fâcher avec son parrain. C'était peut être cela le pire, ne pas réussir à passer outre ses difficultés avec son parrain mais il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait.

Mais aujourd'hui un évènement s'était produit, une opportunité s'était présentée à lui et il en avait profité. Il s'était accaparé un retourneur de temps.

Lors de son dernier trimestre en cours d'auror, il devait faire un stage au Ministère et aujourd'hui, il avait accompagné son maître de stage dans le Département des Mystères et ce dernier l'avait laissé seul quelques instants et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à faire un tour.

Et là, il l'avait découvert, comme un objet perdu dans un rayon. Ce dernier l'avait attiré car il ressemblait à celui d'Hermione en troisième année mais en lisant la notice, il fut ébranlé. Ce retourneur de temps était différent, il devait permettre de remonter le temps de plusieurs années en échange d'un sacrifice. Il était également marqué que le sacrifice en question se trouvait être la mort de l'utilisateur d'où l'inintérêt de cet objet dont on ne pouvait se servir.

Etrangement, savoir qu'il pouvait changer sa vie mais surtout celle de ses parents et de sa famille en utilisant cet objet apparut tout de suite à son esprit. Bien évidemment, il allait devoir sacrifier sa vie pour cela mais sa vie lui paraissait tellement triste et morne que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il pouvait donner une chance à son lui passé d'un avenir meilleur.

De plus, mettre fin à ses jours avait été une idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit mais l'image de ses parents se sacrifiant pour sa vie, lui en avait toujours dissuadé de le faire voir même d'y penser. Il avait alors prit l'objet et retourner au même endroit que son maître de stage l'avait laissé, l'attendant comme si de rien n'était.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, ce soir, il réfléchissait longuement, observant la tempête se déchaîner dehors, serrant fortement l'objet de sa délivrance dans la main.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crânes. Il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir toute la nuit et se demandait encore si son choix était judicieux. Il ne voulait rien tenter qui puisse compromettre l'avenir du monde sorcier. Pas qu'il se croyait irremplaçable mais Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, à sa sortie de Poudlard, les raisons du choix de Voldemort pour sa personne ce soir-là. Il faisait l'objet d'une prophétie. Il était celui qui devait combattre et vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est pourquoi, il devait étudier toutes les possibilités que lui offraient l'objet, les avantages comme les inconvénients. Et puis, s'il l'utilisait, quel moment, où. Et surtout il devait trouver un moyen de réussir dans sa mission. S'il mourrait dès son arrivée, cela n'engendrait rien de bon. Cela ne lui faisait rien de payer le prix de l'utilisation du retourneur dès son arrivée à la date choisie mais il ne devait pas faire tout cela pour rien.

Il décida de se réveiller et prit une douche puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Là devant lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il aimait ne portant qu'un simple pantalon et chemise. Il était vraiment superbe.

-Potter, cracha Severus à la vue de son ancien élève et rejeton de son ennemi.

Harry hocha de la tête et répondit :

-**Professeur.**

Il n'eut pas réellement le temps d'engager la conversation par l'arrivée de Sirius qui ne fit que le ramener dans la dure réalité. Il reprit alors la parole :

-**Bonjour Sirius, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.**

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et alla tout préparer. Il devait avouer qu'il était devenu fin cordon bleu depuis qu'il faisait la cuisine. Sirius avait tenté l'expérience et cela n'avait pas été une réussite. Au souvenir des nombreux plats carbonisé de son parrain, Harry se mit à sourire. Un sourire d'une douceur étonnante. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Severus le regardait depuis la porte de la salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Mais une autre personne regardait ce manège et c'était Sirius. Il descendit alors aussitôt les escaliers et s'exclama fortement qu'il avait faim. Ce que Severus répondit :

-Cela ne changera jamais. Tu as toujours un appétit d'ogre. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais rivaliser avec Monsieur Ron Weasley.

Sirius bouda légèrement :

-Même pas vrai. Et puis tu donnes plutôt l'impression d'apprécier ce que je te donne à manger !

Cette fausse dispute conjugale brisa le cœur d'Harry. Comment son parrain pouvait-il être aussi expressif avec Severus alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Ne se rappelait-il pas des sentiments qu'il avait eus pour cet homme et qu'il avait toujours.

Ce qu'il comprenait encore moins, fut le fait que son tuteur ne soit jamais venu lui parler vraiment de leur relation comme un père ferait face à un nouveau compagnon qui rentrait dans leur vie. Surtout que ce dernier avait fait battre le cœur de l'enfant en question.

Il laissa les deux hommes se chamailler et déjeuna tranquillement en évitant de les regarder et en faisant abstraction de leurs paroles. Il ne se sentait pas bien et cette scène matinale lui donnait la nausée.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, il débarrassa rapidement et remonta prendre ses affaires. Il salua son parrain et son « compagnon » :

**-Je dois partir. J'ai encore deux semaines de stage et mon maître veut que je l'aide à établir un profil pour une affaire de vol de produits illégaux.**

Sirius le regarda hâtivement avant de répondre :

-Ok pas de problème, mini cornedrue. On se retrouve ce soir…

Et tout en fixant, le maître des potions :

-Ou peut être pas.

-Black, grogna le dit maître.

Harry tenta de refreiner la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur et s'en alla rapidement.

A la sortie du jeune Gryffondor, Severus jeta Sirius sur la chaise près de lui :

-Pourquoi nous sommes obligés de faire cette mascarade devant ton filleul. Je ne t'aime pas et toi non plus. Nous nous sommes simplement réunis pour parvenir à nos besoins.

-Je sais mais Harry n'arrive pas à mentir. Il n'a pas du tout hérité de cette qualité de James…entre autres.

Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas c'est qu'Harry était revenu au moment où Sirius avait pris la parole. Bêtement, il avait oublié de prendre sa baguette dans sa chambre, tellement pressé de sortir de cet enfer.

Harry se trouvait dans l'entrée près de la porte du salon qui était ouvert lui permettant parfaitement d'entendre leur dialogue. Et l'aveu de son parrain le blessa. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme son père, qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville mais il avait cru que son parrain le comprenait.

Son attention fut de nouveau tournée à la discussion lorsque Severus le nomma.

-Potter ne donne pas l'impression d'être au meilleur de sa forme.

Sirius l'arrêta immédiatement :

-Arrête de l'appeler Potter. Son prénom est Harry.

Ce dernier fut heureux. Savoir que pour son parrain, il n'était en fait qu'Harry et non le fils de James lui rendit le sourire. Peut être qu'il était vraiment aimé pour lui-même mais son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il avait apparu.

Severus fixa son « compagnon » et dit :

-Il ressemble vraiment à James…

-Ne le compare pas à James ! Il ne sera jamais comme son père. D'ailleurs c'est à se demander s'il en est le fils malgré la ressemblance physique.

-Tu ne trouves que tu ne vas pas un peu loin, Black ! Il s'agit de ton filleul.

-Oui je sais et je l'apprécie mais il n'est pas James et ne le sera jamais. Pourtant j'ai tenté de lui apprendre…

Harry ne chercha pas en écouter plus. Son cœur qui souffrait auparavant, explosa de douleur. Son parrain ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé mais apprécié et seulement par son lien avec James qu'il avait tenté de recréer à travers lui. Il n'avait jamais été Harry à ses yeux !

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry rentra directement dans sa chambre. Il était allé au Chemin de Traverse et avait acheté un nombre conséquent de livre sur le temps et les retourneurs de temps. Il s'était déguisé, et il remerciait les cours de métamorphose d'auror, et maintenant il allait s'employer à préparer au mieux son arrivée dans le passé.

Il s'était décidé et il le ferait. C'est vrai que la discussion qu'il avait entendu le matin même l'avait complètement persuadé mais c'était surtout de savoir que son parrain, celui qui l'avait élevé comme un fils ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel et plutôt comme un substitut de son défunt meilleur ami.

Pourtant il aimait Sirius. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il se souvint des nombreux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lorsqu'il était enfant, de leur complicité mais peut être cette image était-elle faussé par le regard d'un enfant sur celui d'un adulte, de son héros.

Il arrêta ses réflexions sur son parrain et ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait une mission qui lui permettrait à ceux qu'ils aimaient et à sa famille de vivre heureux. Et même lui, indirectement, connaîtrait enfin son père et sa mère. Mais pour cela, il ne devait pas s'y prendre à la légère, il devait tout prévoir.

La première chose était de s'approprier un maximum de connaissance sur les retourneurs de temps classique. Il en avait seulement utilisé un seul et une seule et unique fois. Et il devait l'avouer, c'était sa chère Mione qui avait tout régler. D'ailleurs, l'une des choses qu'il voulait faire avant de partir, c'était de refaire une de ses soirées avec ses amis proches. Ils lui manquaient et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était réciproque.

Mais il devait absolument préparer son périple avant quoi que ce soit. La première chose qu'il voulait, en dehors de tout connaître sur les retourneurs de temps, était de réussir son examen d'auror. Non pour la gloire ou pour tout simplement être le premier de la classe mais pour apprendre un maximum de sorts et contre sorts et surtout se familiariser avec le terrain. C'est pourquoi les derniers mois de sa formation, il accepta un grand nombre d'affaires.

Sa passion et son aptitude attirèrent l'attention des vieux aurors mais également des plus connus comme Maugrey Fol'œil qui le suivirent et lui donnèrent des leçons, des remarques. Il devenait de plus en plus doué et son envie se développa pour l'apprentissage théorique. Il avalait littéralement les livres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ron ne le reconnaissait plus et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait réussi.

Mais tous ces efforts ne le firent que s'éloigner de plus en plus de sa famille. Sirius et Severus, qui vivait toujours avec eux au Square Grimmauldt, ne le voyaient presque pas et cela inquiétait ce dernier.

De nombreuses fois, il avait tenté d'interpeller Harry lorsqu'il passait devant lui mais celui-ci le regardait à peine et lui répondait le plus souvent « plus tard ».

Devant l'inquiétude de son « petit-ami », Sirius le dissuada de s'époumoner inutilement, lui expliquant qu'Harry travaillait pour son examen d'auror qu'il tentait de réussir aussi brillamment que son père. Mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être alarmé devant le comportement du Gryffondor.

Harry, loin des tourments de son ancien professeur de potion, se donnaient à fond pour les dernières révisions avant les examens.

Il les passa consciencieusement et d'après les sourires de ses examinateurs, il ne les avait pas ratés. Mais malgré la fin de ses examens, Harry poursuivit ses recherches dans sa chambre. Il calculait toutes les données qu'il avait pu obtenir par ses recherches pour peaufiner sa tentative.

Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine et déjeunait en compagnie de son parrain et de Severus. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se trouver ici mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il les rejoigne, indiquant qu'il était toujours coincé dans sa chambre alors que les examens venaient de se terminer.

Le déjeuner se passa en silence quand il fut interrompu par une lettre du Ministère pour Harry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait de ses résultats. Il tremblait et n'osait pas les affronter. Voyant que Sirius et Severus le fixait, il se décida à l'ouvrir et fut estomaqué. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius prit la parole :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle et leur avisa :

-**Je suis reçu ! Et avec les meilleurs résultats enregistrés depuis plus de cinquante ans. Je suis auror**, s'exclama t-il alors.

Sirius hurla toute sa joie et se précipita vers son filleul pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas vraiment mais son regard fut attiré par le professeur de potion, qui lui déclara :

-Toutes mes félicitations…Harry.

Cette simple phrase déchaîna une vague de joie immense dans le cœur du jeune auror. Non seulement l'homme qui l'aimait, et qui l'avait sans cesse rabroué au cours de sa scolarité, le félicitait mais il l'appelait également par son prénom. C'était merveilleux.

Mais il fut coupé de sa contemplation par les paroles de Sirius qui le ramenèrent directement dans l'enfer qu'il vivait depuis quelque temps :

-Je suis tellement content mini cornedrue. Tu peux être fier d'être le fils de James. Même s'il n'avait pas autant travaillé que toi, il avait tout de même réussit à être également premier de sa promotion.

Ces quelques mots brisèrent Harry. Malgré ses résultats, malgré les félicitations du jury, il ne pourrait être l'égal de son père et encore moins devenir seulement son fils aux yeux de son parrain. En fait, il avait peut être également voulu obtenir de si bons résultats pour donner une chance supplémentaire à son tuteur. De tenter une véritable vie.

Il ne chercha pas à rester plus longtemps et, après un dernier regard sur l'homme qui l'aimait, il partit vers sa chambre.

Severus voulut rattraper Harry. Il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de ce dernier et comprenait d'autant plus sa tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment Sirius mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par ce dernier qui continuait de s'exclamer. Il resta avec lui et ne chercha pas à rejoindre Harry. Il ne se doutait pas que ce choix allait bouleverser sa vie.

* * *

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Harry était partagé entre la destruction totale de tout ce qu'il passerait sous sa main ou de pleurer comme une madeleine. Il décida de suivre l'exemple des aurors qui l'avait formé et de tenter de se reprendre rapidement. Il ne devait pas flancher et poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il envoya un hibou à Ron et Hermione pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et décida de reprendre le soir même ses recherches. Il ne sortit plus de sa chambre sauf pour revoir ses amis et cela dura une semaine.

Au bout de cette semaine, Sirius frappa à la porte de la chambre de son filleul. Lorsque ce dernier lui ouvrit, il prit aussitôt la parole :

-Alors mini cornedrue, tu restes dans ta chambre. Cela ne te dirait pas d'aller te promener en ville, boire un coup avec ton vieux parrain.

Toutefois, Sirius fut surpris. Son filleul l'avait fixé quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-**Désolé mais je suis occupé.**

Et ce dernier referma la porte aussitôt, ne laissant pas la place au dialogue. De toute façon, avait-il seulement le droit de penser et de dire ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Harry suivait toujours son parrain, sans poser de question mais cette fois-ci, il avait non seulement un projet qu'il voulait mettre en route le plus rapidement possible mais il ne voulait plus vraiment revoir son tuteur.

Sirius, lui, semblait choqué vis-à-vis du comportement d'Harry. Ce dernier avait toujours adoré sortir avec lui. De plus, il ne semblait pas réellement tenté par sa compagnie. Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas vraiment pour le bien d'Harry. C'était d'ailleurs un des nombreux sujets de disputes avec Rémus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui, ou d'essayer de voir en lui, James. Pourtant, il avait également tellement de Lily en lui. Mais il était avant tout Harry, son filleul. Il espérait un jour, pouvoir réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

Un mois passa et Harry finit enfin ses préparatifs de voyage. Il avait assemblé toutes les données possibles et avait pris en compte toutes les conjonctures et la plus importante, la prophétie. Le professeur Dumbledore le lui avait annoncé à la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il voulait lui expliquer les raisons du choix de Voldemort contre les Potter. Et c'est pourquoi, il devait absolument tuer lui-même, ou par un moyen détourné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il devait aussi choisir une date à laquelle sa présence et son action n'interférait pas dans le cours de l'avenir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de détruire un mage noir pour en voir un autre apparaître. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de retourner au moment même où ses parents devaient mourir. Il les sauverait et tuerait le mage noir le soir même où sa mort devait avoir lieu.

Mais il avait également un autre facteur à prendre en compte, celui du sacrifice demandé par le retourneur de temps en question. Le sacrifice en lui-même ne le dérangeait pas mais le moment choisi allait être fondamental pour la réussite de son entreprise. S'il mourait au moment même où il arrivait, rien de tout cela aurait servi à quoi que ce soit et tous ses efforts seraient inutiles dont sa mort.

Et s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas céder c'était l'inutilité de son geste. Par respect pour ses parents et de leur sacrifice pour sa survie, il ne pouvait se permettre de rater la mission qu'il s'était donné.

Il y passa toutes ses vacances d'été mais il trouva un sortilège frisant la magie noire dans la bibliothèque des Black. Ce dernier lui permettait de cacher au fond de lui quelques sortilèges qu'il pourrait adresser à une personne définie au moment même où son cœur cesserait de battre. Le problème de ce sortilège était que le destinataire des sorts devait se trouver près de lui.

Voici l'autre des problèmes à résoudre, le timing. Afin de donner toutes ses chances à son plan, il décida d'activer le retourneur de temps à Godric's Hollow, le soir d'Halloween le 31 octobre à l'heure et l'endroit précis où Voldemort avait fait son apparition. Pour cela il devait attendre le mois de septembre, date à laquelle il prenait son poste d'auror au Ministère. Il pourrait ainsi accéder au département des archives afin de connaître tous les détails de cette nuit tragique.

En attendant, il prépara les derniers détails. Il prépara une trousse de secours comportant une tente, de nombreux ouvrages ainsi que tout un stock de potions pour faire face à toutes les situations.

Il alla également à sa banque et les prévint qu'il amenait avec lui la quasi-totalité de son compte en banque. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucun travers et si son plan dérapait, il devait avoir vers lui tous les moyens possibles pour se dégager de n'importe quelle situation délicate.

Cela lui donnait également le temps de faire ses adieux à sa vie actuelle. Il avait utilisé son anniversaire pour faire une fête avec ses amis proches ainsi qu'une partie de ses camarades de classe. Il était allé voir Rémus et Nymphadora qui était enceinte. Malheureusement, il ne serait pas là pour la naissance de l'enfant mais il eut la joie d'apprendre que Rémus l'avait choisi comme parrain. Cela l'avait rendu extrêmement heureux mais également triste de pas pouvoir connaître cet être qu'il aurait adoré protéger.

Cette nouvelle avait renforcé Sirius dans son déni. Il n'acceptait pas le départ de Rémus et donc la perte du dernier des maraudeurs et plus d'une fois, il avait réagi violement à l'encontre de son filleul.

Etrangement, c'était Severus qui le réconfortait, comme pouvait réconforter le directeur des Serpentard, mais Harry percevait parfaitement le message de l'homme qu'il aimait et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais son choix était fait.

* * *

Severus, lui, avait observé tout l'été son ancien élève car ce dernier l'intriguait. Il avait réussit brillamment les examens d'auror mais il continuait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

De plus, Sirius semblait complètement fou à l'idée de perdre Rémus. Lui, personnellement, ne voyait pas comment la situation pourrait s'arranger. Il ne percevait pas de véritables sentiments d'amour de Sirius envers Rémus, seulement une grande amitié. De plus, ce dernier était fou amoureux de la jeune Tonks et semblait encore moins attiré par les hommes.

Mais il ne disait rien car, premièrement, il ne voulait pas se mêler de ces affaires. Et puis, il voulait profiter encore quelques temps des avantages que lui prodiguait sa situation actuelle. Surtout qu'il se trouvait dans la dernière ligne droite de ces recherches.

Mais c'était le comportement du jeune Harry qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'est vrai que maintenant, il utilisait le prénom du jeune homme et non son nom. Il avait appris à connaître le fils de son ennemi et malgré sa ressemblance physique, qui s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure, avec son père, il découvrait un jeune homme fascinant.

Ce dernier n'était pas du tout un enfant omnibulé par sa célébrité et se croyant au centre du monde. Au contraire, il était humble, courtois et respectueux. En fait, il avait hérité du caractère de sa mère, Lily Evans, qui avait été une des rares personnes au monde qu'il avait apprécié.

Ce qui l'étonnait également était de voir le véritable contexte d'éducation de son ancien élève. Sirius l'avait pratiquement éduqué dans l'optique d'en faire un autre James Potter et malgré cela, Harry ne ressemblait en rien au comportement immature de son arrogant paternel. Au contraire, et pour cela, il s'en voulait de l'avoir aussi mal jugé lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Mais ce dont il avait le plus de difficulté à accepter était le comportement de Sirius à l'encontre de son filleul. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il dévalorisait l'enfant qu'il devait protéger. Il était d'ailleurs surpris du comportement de ce dernier. Il vivait toujours avec son parrain et restait courtois malgré les indélicatesses de celui-ci.

Toutefois, ces derniers temps, Harry ne faisait plus aucun effort de sociabilité envers son tuteur. Lui-même ne le voyait que très peu souvent et souvent le jeune homme semblait dans un autre monde mais avec Sirius, il ne semblait pas réellement ravi de discuter avec lui.

Pour sa défense, Severus devait reconnaître que Black ne donnait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Lui-même était fatigué d'entendre les plaintes de l'homme qui semblait perdu dans un autre monde, voir un monde passé. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui.

Mais, sincèrement, il y aurait une chose qui allait lui manquer et qui, d'ailleurs, lui manquait actuellement, la présence d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas se l'expliquer et eut beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais il s'était habitué à lui. Le voir et l'entendre lui faisaient du bien et, à son plus grand désarroi, il était complètement subjugué par son sourire.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

C'était bien la question qu'il se posait continuellement. Comment, lui, Severus Rogue, pouvait être attiré par un jeune homme plus jeune que lui, qui pourrait être son fils et qui se trouvait être Harry Potter. Pas l'héritier de James Potter, mais l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas hésité à blâmer tout au long de sa scolarité et dont il n'en était pas très fier aujourd'hui. C'était insensé.

Il était d'ailleurs moins attentif à Sirius. Pas qu'il l'aimait et qu'il sortait véritablement ensemble mais il profitait de la présence de l'autre pour assouvir leur besoin. Depuis un mois, il n'avait plus l'envie de toucher Sirius.

Et cela continua tout au long du mois de septembre et octobre. Alors qu'Harry avait pris son poste au ministère et qu'il ne se trouvait plus à la maison pour une bonne raison et donc qu'il ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir, il n'aurait pas dû continuer à penser à lui mais, au contraire, ses pensées ne cessaient de se diriger vers cette personne.

Il avait essayé avec un autre homme et même une autre femme, par dépit, mais rien. Seul le sourire d'Harry lui revenait à l'esprit et arrivait à faire battre son cœur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Il était trop vieux et ses relations avec Sirius n'arrangeaient rien. Par contre, il avait vraiment envie de l'aider et de revoir ce sourire qui avait disparu de ce visage. Il avait donc décidé de proposer une sortie au jeune homme pour le faire sortir de sa tanière et il avait choisi le jour où Sirius devait se rendre chez Rémus.

Il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry et frappa. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, surpris de le reconnaître :

-**Professeur ?**

-Bonjour…Harry.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir. Entendre l'homme qu'il aimait prononcer son prénom le bouleversait toujours autant. Malgré le fait qu'il le faisait depuis maintenant deux mois, il ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa chambre et ne portait pas réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait, c'est pourquoi il était toujours ému de ce fait mais, au fond de lui, il savait que cela lui ferait toujours un petit quelque chose au fond de son cœur de voir cet homme si sombre l'appeler non pas comme un de ses élèves mais comme un ami même s'il espérait plus.

-**Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ?**

-Vous n'avez plus à m'appeler professeur, Harry. Je ne le suis plus.

-**Non c'est vrai…**

Harry se rappela alors que cet homme était le compagnon de son parrain et qu'il ne pourrait espérer plus.

-Vous m'appelez Severus…mais je ne tolérerai aucun diminutif.

Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune auror. Et Severus sentit encore cet étrange battement de son cœur. Il devait trouver une solution.

-**Que puis-je pour vous, pro…Severus.**

Etrangement Severus s'abstint à temps de rougir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son prénom nommé dans la bouche du jeune homme lui ferait autant d'effet mais il réussit parfaitement à ne rien montrer et à répondre à la question :

-Je voulais vous proposer une sortie dans différentes boutiques d'apothicaire spécialisé dans certains ingrédients de potions. J'ai pensé que cela vous serait profitable dans votre nouveau métier d'auror. J'ai quelques ingrédients à vous présentez que ces crétins du Ministère ne connaissent pas. Ils vous seront d'une grande utilité.

Severus vit le jeune homme réfléchir quelques instants, se retournant vers sa chambre avant de lui répondre :

-**Eh bien, si vous m'accordez cinq minutes pour me préparer, ce serait un plaisir de vous accompagnez.**

-Soit. Je vous attends dans dix minutes à l'entrée. Cela laissera le temps au Gryffondor en vous de se préparer !

Harry sourit à nouveau devant la remarque digne du directeur de Serpentard et confirma. Severus était à la fois ravi de l'acceptation de l'auror mais également troublé, de nouveau, par ce sourire.

* * *

Severus n'eut pas à attendre. Harry était à l'heure et semblait heureux de l'accompagner. L'après-midi fut un réel plaisir pour l'homme qui appréciait énormément la présence du jeune auror avec lui. Ils avaient visité différentes boutiques, il avait pu refaire ses provisions et expliquer l'utilité de certaines plantes pour le métier d'auror, lui donnant également les noms de potions souvent oubliés et pourtant utiles.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, heureux de leur après-midi, ils virent de la lumière dans la cuisine et s'y dirigèrent. Ils y trouvèrent Sirius, avachi sur la table, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu vide près de lui. Ce dernier se retourna vers eux et plus particulièrement Harry :

-T'étais où ? Je suis allé dans ta chambre, tu n'y étais pas.

Harry se renfrogna à l'idée que son parrain soit allé dans sa chambre. Ils avaient été clairs sur ce sujet. Leurs chambres étaient leurs espaces privés et aucune personne n'était permise d'y rentrer.

-**Tu n'avais pas à aller dans ma chambre. Nous avons laissé un mot sur la cuisine comme quoi nous étions sortis faire des achats.**

Sirius se releva, titubant, avant de déclarer :

-Servilus et toi pffff. Il t'appréciait déjà pas à Poudlard alors maintenant qu'il doit te voir tous les jours, cela m'étonnerait qu'il t'ai invité…

BAM

Severus avait flanqué un coup de poing à l'ancien Gryffondor :

-Tais-toi Balck. Tu es complètement soul. Dans un premier temps, ne m'appelle pas Servilus et dans un deuxième temps, c'est moi qui ai proposé à Harry de sortir.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu veux de lui…Ah j'ai compris, le Survivant c'est beaucoup mieux que le parrain du Survivant !

Severus était dégoûté par autant de bêtises. Harry, lui, était perdu. Cela pouvait-il être possible que le rapprochement de son ancien professeur ne soit qu'un moyen pour lui de profiter de sa renommée ?

-Eh puis, t'as pas à le toucher. Il est à moi. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de James. J'aurais bien voulu avoir mon meilleur ami mais j'ai son fils alors t'y touches pas.

-Tu es complètement dérangé Black. Tu as vu comment tu considères ton filleul ? Il n'est pas James !

-Ah ah ah, vraiment ? Venant de toi, la leçon de morale, tu peux te la garder. C'est qui, qui a fait vivre un enfer pendant sept longues années à un simple enfant parce qu'il était le fils de James ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me juger. Tu peux faire de beaux discours mais t'as pas été plus intelligent que ça !

Severus commença à resserrer ses poings. Il ne voulait pas frapper Sirius mais ce chien de malheur venait de lui rappeler quel professeur partial, il avait été avec le jeune Harry. Il n'en était pas fier, surtout au cours de ces derniers mois où il prit conscience de la véritable nature du jeune homme.

Mais Sirius continua dans sa lancée :

-En plus, il n'a jamais réellement ressemblé à James. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal à haïr quelqu'un de la sorte. A moins que ce soit lui, tout simplement, qui t'énervait !

Les deux hommes ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait et encore moins à Harry qui assistait à la confrontation. Ce dernier partit et laissa les deux hommes seuls, à faire face aux remarques de l'autre sur leur attachement et leurs gestes envers un enfant puis l'adolescent et enfin l'homme qu'était devenu Harry.

Severus tentait vainement de ne pas s'énerver contre l'horrible vérité que lui hurlait Sirius : il avait agi comme les Maraudeurs avaient fait avec lui. Il avait jugé quelqu'un sur son apparence et lui avait fait vivre un enfer au cours de toute sa scolarité.

Par contre, il n'acceptait pas les remarques de ce dernier sur son intérêt pour le jeune homme en tant que survivant. Il n'avait jamais considéré celui-ci comme un héros ou un être supérieur. Au contraire, il ne l'avait que dévalorisé.

Mais peut-être qu'au fond, il avait joué sur cette étiquette dans le sens inverse. Il était un héros et il avait pris un malin plaisir à le descendre de ce piédestal auquel Harry n'avait jamais été. Il se sentait réellement coupable. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Si Severus était en pleine réflexion sur les remarques que lui avait faites Sirius, ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Severus n'avait pas hésité à lui rappeler son inaptitude dans le rôle de parrain et protecteur.

Le maître des potions lui avait jeté en pleine figure les différents moments auxquels il avait assisté et qui prouvait qu'il n'était qu'un individu égoïste.

Il avait toujours voulu être un homme digne, qui briserait définitivement cette tradition des Black à façonner des enfants à l'image de leurs parents et surtout à l'image de l'illustre famille de sang pur mais il n'avait pas réussit. Et pire, il avait façonné Harry en l'image qu'il voulait qu'il soit, celle de James.

Son défunt ami devait le maudire depuis là-haut. Malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines ou peut être grâce à lui, il se remit à penser à l'éducation qu'il avait donné à son filleul, les remarques blessantes, les chantages affectifs…

Et son filleul l'avait accepté et lui avait toujours sourit sauf ces derniers jours.

Il se remémora les disputes avec Rémus et se rendit compte de la justesse des dires de son ami mais surtout, il comprit qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son meilleur ami mais tout simplement effrayé de le voir partir, lui aussi.

Mais l'horreur le prit quand il se reprocha sa relation avec Rogue. Quand Harry était venu se confier, espérant trouver une oreille attentive, il l'avait rejeté à la mention de sentiment pour Rogue.

Il l'avait déçu mais se lier avec l'homme qu'aimait son filleul était une véritable trahison. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à le faire, connaissant les sentiments de son filleul envers cet homme. Il ne valait pas mieux que Pettigrow.

Il n'avait pas pu supporter l'annonce de son filleul à l'annonce de ses sentiments envers Severus. Il ne pouvait concevoir que son filleul, le fils de James soit amoureux de Snivelus et pour l'en dissuader, il n'avait pas hésité à proposer ce marché de faux couple au maître des potions. Autant pour rendre jaloux Rémus, tentative inutile dès le départ puisque le loup garou était hétérosexuel mais également profondément épris de sa cousine.

Mais il voulait également mettre Harry sur le fait accompli et lui prouver que Severus ne serait jamais avec lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre son filleul et encore moins pour le professeur de potions. James n'aurait jamais fait cela.

Et c'est cette pensée qui le rongeait. Depuis leur mort, il n'avait cessé de penser à ses amis, à vouloir faire en sorte de sauvegarder leur mémoire mais surtout de voir en Harry, le digne héritier de James Potter. Et cela c'est intensifié jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit James.

Depuis que son filleul ne lui parlait plus et qu'il voyait le rapprochement des deux hommes, il ne cessait de se remettre en question. Il ne voulait pas perdre définitivement son filleul. Il n'avait pas été le parrain qu'il aurait dû être et les réflexions de Rémus et Severus ainsi que les gestes d'Harry lui ouvrirent les yeux sur son comportement inadmissible.

Tellement inquiet et fêtant l'anniversaire de la mort de ses amis, Sirius s'était jeté dans la boisson et avait bu plus que de raison et n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire des choses affreuses à son filleul.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans la cuisine, en compagnie de son ennemi de Poudlard, culpabilisant sur les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Alors Black, toujours aussi fier de toi ?

Le dit Black releva la tête et fixa le maître des potions :

-Non je ne suis pas fier. Le seul être que je considère réellement comme ma famille est malmené par un détritus…moi.

-Eh bien, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Ton comportement est inadmissible avec Harry.

-Tu crois que le tien est mieux ?

-Non, au contraire. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai été pas mieux que toi et Potter. A juger sans connaître et je le regrette. Mais s'il n'y a pas d'excuse à mon comportement, j'ai au moins une certaine forme de circonstances atténuantes alors que toi, tu étais son parrain. Si tu ne pouvais pas le supporter, il ne fallait pas te porter comme tuteur….Tu l'as fait souffrir.

Sirius baissa la tête et se la prit entre les mains et souffla :

-Je sais. Mais je veux tellement me racheter.

-Moi également. Harry n'est pas un être que l'on peut si facilement ignorer.

Sirius fixa alors son amant, plus pour très bientôt, et vit dans ses yeux, la même étincelle que celle d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour cette même personne. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

-Tu l'aimes ?

Severus fut complètement surpris par la question et malgré ses talents d'espions, un léger rougissement le trahit avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je sais que j'apprécie sa compagnie et je suis heureux lorsque je le vois sourire.

Sirius sourit devant l'aveu improbable du directeur des Serpentard. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. La terreur des cachots venaient tout simplement d'admettre qu'il appréciait une personne et pas n'importe laquelle, Harry Potter.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souligner l'invraisemblance de la situation, qu'un énorme bruit les surprirent tous les deux. Ils restèrent quelques instants surpris avant de comprendre que ce bruit inquiétant venait de la chambre d'Harry.

Tous deux se ruèrent vers cette dernière, espérant de tout cœur que rien de grave ne se soit déroulé mais en tant qu'espion ou auror, un mauvais pressentiment les tenaillait et c'est d'une allure vive qu'ils montèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte pour ne rien trouver.

Harry avait disparu.

Sirius rentra dans la pièce et commença à chercher désespérément son filleul mais Severus ne bougea pas et fixa le lit du jeune homme où se tenait une lettre. Il se hâta de la prendre et de la lire, espérant que le jeune fou n'ai décidé de faire une bêtise.

Il commença à la lire et le peu de couleur qui se trouvait sur son visage disparut, interpellant le chef de la maison Black :

-Que se passe t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit dans cette foutue lettre….Il ne s'est pas donné la mort…

Severus le stoppa tout de suite

-Non, c'est bien pire que cela !

Sirius s'inquiéta encore plus. Qu'avait pu faire, son filleul, de pire que de se suicider. Il arracha la lettre des mains de son ancien amant et la lut à haute voix :

_Cher Sirius, cher Severus,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai réussit à faire ce que je tentais d'entreprendre depuis plusieurs mois. Je crois que tu peux être digne moi, cher parrain, j'ai enfin réussit à faire quelque chose de digne des Maraudeurs. Je suis remonté dans le temps. Pas pour quelques heures, voir jours mais pour plusieurs années, vingt pour être exact._

_Impossible, me direz-vous, mais le moyen existe et je l'ai en ma possession depuis le printemps. Il m'a permit de supporter vos gémissements alors que mon cœur saignait. Il n'a besoin que d'une chose pour fonctionner, un sacrifice, celui de ma vie que je donne bien volontiers si cela me permets de réussir mon entreprise._

_Ne croyez pas que je sois suicidaire ou complètement inconscient. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je ne peux plus supporter cette vie mais l'amour de mes parents et de mes amis m'ont permis de tenir jusqu'à ces quelques mois où vous avez décidé de vous mettre ensemble._

_Sirius, parrain, toi en qui j'avais le plus confiance malgré ces années de dénigrement de ta part pour ne pas être mon père, tu as trahit, non seulement ma confiance, mais également mes sentiments. Ces si précieux sentiments que je portais à l'encontre de toi Severus._

_Cela peut te paraître étrange mais je t'aime Severus depuis ma septième année. Pourquoi alors que tu ne cessais de me rabaisser. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Peut être cette force qui te caractérise, ce courage que tu caches, cette tendresse et inquiétude que tu as pour ceux de ta maison et ceux qui te sont chers. Je ne peux te le dire. J'ai cru que cela n'avait été que passager mais le temps passait et plus mes sentiments se révélaient alors j'en ai parlé à mon parrain. _

_Il ne l'a pas accepté et maintenant il me punit en te rapprochant de moi mais tout en éloignant le plus durement possible._

_Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette vie mais je ne pouvais accepter l'idée de mourir et encore moins pour rien. Je devais faire quelque chose qui me soulagerait mais qui ne lèserait personne, surtout ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenu. Je ne voulais pas être le sujet d'une nouvelle dispute._

_C'est pourquoi, je tenterai d'arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à mes parents. Je les sauverai et j'éradiquerai ce mal car seul moi peux tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai tout prévu, le jour, l'heure et l'endroit. Au moment où vous lisez cette lettre, je me trouverais à Godric's Hollow et partant pour un grand voyage. Si jamais ma mort survient au moment de mon arrivée, j'ai prévu un contre sort qui éliminera définitivement ce malheur qui s'est abattu sur nous._

_J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous me comprenez. Je fus heureux de passer ce derniers jour en ta compagnie, Severus, elle fut pour moi l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu profiter au mieux de toi et de t'avouer mes sentiments. Sur ce coup-là, je ne mérite pas vraiment mon titre de Gryffondor. Mais surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_Adieu._

_Harry Potter_

Sirius fit tomber la lettre et s'assit sur le lit, pleurant sa stupidité. Il n'avait non seulement pas compris son filleul mais l'avait poussé à perdre la vie. Il ne le reverrait plus, il ne pourrait plus le prendre dans ses bras et il devrait vivre avec cela. Il était maintenant véritablement seul !

Severus, lui, reprit la lettre dans ses mains. Il ne faisait pas attention à la détresse de ce sale cabot qui avait joué avec les sentiments de son filleul avec une telle cruauté qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui pardonner. De plus, il lui avait ainsi empêché de se rapprocher de l'homme qui l'avait, petit à petit, séduit.

Il ne pourrait entendre la voix d'Harry et encore moins son sourire. Il pleura. Cela faisait longtemps que les larmes n'avaient pas coulé le long de ses joues mais il ne pouvait les cesser car il venait de perdre la personne qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre mais il fut interrompu par un bruit. Sirius avait également cessé de pleurer. Ce n'était pas un bruit déchirant mais il tendit les deux hommes. Une sensation de magie se fit aussitôt ressentit et ils commencèrent tout doucement à perdre la notion de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, hurla Sirius.

Severus était aussi perdu que l'homme mais son regard se porta sur la lettre et comprit :

-C'est le temps qui change !

-Quoi ?

-Harry a remonté le temps pour changer notre présent et c'est ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais je croyais que les voyages dans le temps aussi loin n'étaient pas possibles. Mais si cela fonctionnait, normalement on ne devrait rien ressentir !

-C'est parce que nous avons eu connaissance de ce changement et surtout nous l'avons pris conscience dans le laps de temps qui a permis à Harry de changer notre présent.

-Cela veut donc dire qu'Harry…

-Oui il a réussit !

Sirius semblait perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait une chance de revoir ceux qu'il avait perdu et surtout de revoir son filleul même si ses souvenirs de cette autre vie allait être perdu à jamais, il espérait et souhaitait. Mais surtout il voulait que son filleul soit en vie, il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Le sacrifice qu'il avait dû fournir allait peut être lui refuser ces vœux qu'il avait tant mérité.

Severus rapprocha la lettre et la déposa près de son cœur. Il baissa la tête et la sentit, espérant y trouver l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Savoir qu'Harry avait réussit lui réchauffait le cœur et lui confirmait le caractère entêté du jeune homme mais ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas perdre ces souvenirs et de retrouver Harry. Mais le sacrifice qu'il avait dû fournir allait peut être changé la donne.

Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle vie si l'homme qu'il aimait n'en faisait pas partie ou pire, en souffrait. Il le voulait lui, être avec lui et supporter ensemble les bons comme les mauvais moments. Il ferma les yeux et lança ce souhait, espérant être entendu. Il ne voulait pas oublié !

Et tout disparu mais leur voix se firent écho en prononçant un nom : Harry.


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette vie et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

**Présence d'un lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'Auror.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Un nouveau départ**

Harry arriva devant la maison où il avait dû passer sa première année de vie et certainement l'une des meilleures. Il était parti sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas pu supporter de continuer à écouter les querelles de Sirius et Severus. Il ne savait plus, et toutes les choses qui avaient été dites lui avaient fait tellement de mal.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que l'heure du départ se rapprochait, il était parti l'âme en peine. Il avait tellement voulu profiter des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait pour garder un bon souvenir de Severus et de Sirius mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait souhaité. Il devrait pourtant savoir que c'était souvent le cas.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que tout était prêt pour le grand départ. Il avait réussi à avoir les informations qu'il désirait aux archives du Ministère et ainsi il put ajuster le retourneur de temps. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs semaines pour connaître le fonctionnement de ce petit engin mais il y était parvenu.

Il avait également préparé ses affaires. Sa trousse de secours étant prête, il avait pu l'étoffer avec d'autres potions et soins qui pourraient lui être utiles. Il avait été à Gringotts et avait retiré tout l'argent qui se trouvait dans les coffres des Potter. Il avait dû avoir affaire avec les gobelins qui désiraient connaître les raisons de cette demande soudaine mais il avait pu déjouer leur curiosité par divers stratagèmes qui auraient pu rendre fiers les jumeaux Weasley.

Il avait donc sur lui ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir survivre en cas de problèmes ou d'évènements inattendus. Il avait alors laissé la dernière chose qu'il avait préparée pour son parrain et l'homme qu'il aimait : une lettre.

Il l'avait écrite la veille au soir. Il y avait laissé ses pensées et sentiments les plus profonds. Il y avait de fortes chances que les deux hommes n'aient pas le temps de la lire mais il voulait laisser cette marque, son témoignage, son cri de douleur.

Mais également réussir à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire, avouer son amour pour le maître des potions. Etrangement, il s'était senti soulagé et serein de l'avoir écrit.

Mais malgré cette dernière dispute qui avait assombri son départ, il avait pu passer une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Lorsque Severus était venu lui proposer de sortir avec lui, il mettait une touche finale aux derniers détails. Voir son professeur à sa porte lui proposant une sortie à deux l'avait réjoui.

Ils avaient passé une excellente journée et cela ne lui avait que confirmé ses sentiments envers cet homme. Ne plus le revoir lui déchirait le cœur mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir avec Sirius. Même si la haine s'était peu à peu effacée des yeux du Serpentard, il demeurait le fils de James Potter.

Toutefois, il ne chercha pas à continuer à se remémorer ses souvenirs et préféra se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui d'actionner le retourneur de temps et il devait se mettre en place. Tout était maintenant une affaire de timing et de précision.

Il avait réussi à obtenir les informations qu'il désirait et, il devait se l'avouer, cela l'avait chamboulé de lire le rapport retraçant la mort de ses parents. Mais il avait su que Voldemort avait approché la maison par l'avant, fier certainement d'avoir réussi à les piéger.

Il avait pu connaître l'heure de la mort de son père. Il avait en sa possession une montre qui s'était arrêtée au moment où il était tombé sous le coup de l'Avada Kedavra du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'était de se placer à l'entrée de la maison cinq minutes avant le décès supposé de son père.

Il s'approcha de la maison et vit que de nombreuses personnes venaient encore déposer des fleurs en souvenir de ses parents. Cela le touchait énormément mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était cette maison. Etrangement, il n'y avait jamais été. De nombreuses fois, il s'était rendu, en compagnie de Sirius et Rémus entre autres, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de s'aventurer ici.

Il regarda alors cette petite maison charmante qui semblait tomber en ruine. Il voulait tellement rentrer pour y trouver des souvenirs de ses parents mais le temps le pressait et il se doutait qu'une fois à l'intérieur il se laisse emporter par ses émotions.

Il posa alors son regard vers l'entrée et y trouva un petit renfoncement sombre qu'on ne distinguait pas depuis la grille d'entrée. C'était l'endroit idéal pour guetter le mage noir et lui jeter un sort.

Soudain il entendit la minuterie de sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il lui restait une minute avant qu'il n'actionne le retourneur. Il s'installa rapidement et souffla un bon coup avant de mettre en place les sorts qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il réitéra le nom du destinataire et le sort exact.

Il avait décidé d'utiliser le sort de la mort sur Voldemort. Il aurait aimé éviter d'utiliser cet Impardonnable mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'essuyer un échec et de mourir bêtement sans que rien ne soit changé.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il vit l'aiguille des secondes se rapprocher de plus en plus rapidement du numéro douze, lui indiquant le moment tant attendu. Lorsque le bip retentit à nouveau, il actionna le retourneur et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que son rêve se réalise, qu'il puisse sauver ses parents, détruire le danger qu'était Voldemort et espérer une meilleure vie pour son lui passé.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il ressentit le retourneur agir et le transporter vingt ans en arrière.

* * *

James Potter se trouvait dans le salon et écoutait avec amusement sa femme, sa chère Lily, raconter une histoire à leur fils, Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir fonder cette merveilleuse famille. Il avait eu de grandes difficultés à convaincre sa Lily la tigresse non seulement de commencer une relation, mais d'avoir un semblant de relation, du moins en amitié.

Mais il ne regrettait rien car cela avait payé. Ils s'étaient mariés, avaient emménagé ensemble et maintenant un petit bébé concrétisait leur amour. Toutefois une ombre se plaça dans ce tableau idyllique : Voldemort.

Cet homme, ou plutôt ce monstre, terrorisait le monde sorcier et provoquait de véritables tragédies sur son passage mais il avait fait de son fils l'objet d'une prophétie qui l'indiquait comme possible destructeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela les avaient anéantis de connaître cette chose qui avait bouleversé leur vie. Aujourd'hui, il espérait par-dessus tout que tout redevienne à la normale. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à un futur heureux où son fils pourrait vivre sans peur du lendemain.

Soudain un bruit l'interpella, celui de sa grille d'entrée. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait venir les voir car il se trouvait sous Fidelitas et seul Peter, Sirius et Dumbledore connaissaient l'emplacement de leur maison. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : soit c'était le vent et la parano de Fol Œil l'avait durement atteint, soit il connaissait, malheureusement, le nom du traitre qui se trouvait dans leur cercle d'amis et cela faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Il alla vers la fenêtre, espérant que la première hypothèse soit la bonne mais il la vit. Cette ombre noire se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Voldemort était là, voulant la mort de son fils bien aimé. Il se retourna vers la jolie rousse qu'était sa femme et lui hurla :

-Lily, il est là. Il nous a retrouvés. Prends Harry et sauve-toi.

La femme porta toute son attention à son mari et durant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent, sachant qu'ils ne se verraient peut-être plus. Puis, la vie de son fils étant en jeu, elle hocha la tête et prit ce dernier dans ses bras s'enfuyant vers la chambre de leur enfant mais un autre bruit stoppa son geste et attira l'attention de son mari vers l'extérieur.

Le bruit d'un combat. Quelqu'un devait se battre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais qui ?

James se rapprocha de la fenêtre de nouveau et vit, cette fois-ci, deux formes. Il reconnaissait celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas la deuxième. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, à peine plus jeune que lui et il combattait le mage noir de toutes ses forces. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Certainement un Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il sentit la présence de sa femme près de lui. Elle avait descendu les escaliers et regardait également le même spectacle que lui :

-James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James la fixa quelques secondes avant de reporter toute son attention sur la bataille qui se déroulait devant chez lui :

-Je n'en sais rien Lily mais cet homme combat le mage noir…Il faut que je l'aide !

Lily agrippa aussitôt la manche de la chemise de son époux :

-Le connais-tu au moins ?

-Non

-Alors n'y va pas. C'est peut-être un piège.

James comprenait parfaitement la demande de sa femme. Il était connu que Voldemort s'amuse avec ses victimes et cela par des mascarades et pièges qui se trouvaient s'avéraient fatals pour le malheureux mais il avait le pressentiment que cela n'en était pas un.

De plus, leur façon de combattre ne ressemblait en rien à un jeu déjà réfléchi et répété mais plutôt à un véritable combat. Même à un acharnement. Voldemort désirait tuer mais le jeune homme qui combattait ne semblait pas seulement se défendre mais également combattre pour gagner et non pour rester en vie.

Soudain le sort de Voldemort et de l'homme se rencontrèrent et un dôme apparut. Jamais James n'avait vu une telle chose. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient complètement coupés du monde.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres coupa le lien et ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de se reprendre et lui lança son si célèbre sort vert. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol.

James commença à paniquer. Il n'avait pas pu profiter du laps de temps que lui avait offert le combat pour s'enfuir et maintenant sa famille était plus que jamais en danger. Surtout qu'au vu de ce combat, le mage noir ne serait pas des plus charmants envers eux.

Il se tourna vers Lily lui ordonnant de partir mais la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas et laissa la place au plus célèbre mage noir du monde sorcier. James poussa sa femme derrière lui et se prépara à combattre.

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps. Voldemort lui enleva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lui lancer le sort funèbre.

-Avada…

Mais un sort heurta le mage noir qui se retrouva à terre. Et le jeune homme qu'il venait de combattre se trouva devant lui. C'était impossible.

James et Lily n'en revenaient pas. Comment était-il possible à cet homme d'avoir survécu au sort de la mort ? Personne n'avait réussi cet exploit avant lui. Mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment plus longtemps que le combat entre les deux hommes reprit. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme semblait avoir l'avantage. Il faut dire que cela pouvait être déroutant de combattre un homme auquel on avait déjà envoyé le sort de la mort et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun effet.

Alors que le combat continuait, James emmena sa femme et son fils le plus loin possible du combat pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé. Etrangement, l'homme qui combattait Voldemort tentait par tous les moyens de leur éviter le moindre dommage.

Ce fait n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui comprit que cette famille était le point faible du jeune homme. Il tenta alors par tous les moyens de les blesser et réussit, par un sort vicieux, à blesser à l'épaule le patriarche de la famille Potter qui protégeait sa famille en se prenant le sort.

Lily tenta alors de soigner son mari du mieux qu'elle put en faisant également barrage de son corps pour protéger son fils. Voldemort profita de la situation et la blessa également. Mais en faisant ceci, il ne fit que décupler la haine du jeune combattant qui s'acharna sur lui.

Voyant que la situation dérapait, Voldemort décida alors de lancer le sort de la mort vers la si heureuse famille. Le jeune le vit faire et s'interposa entre le sort et la famille mais au lieu de mourir une deuxième fois, le sort fut retourné vers son propriétaire.

James vit alors le sort de la mort se diriger vers Voldemort. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas et semblait complètement perdu devant ce fait qui s'accomplissait devant lui. C'est alors que le sort le percuta. Voldemort semblait surpris et ne bougea plus.

James et Lily se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, protégeant au mieux leur enfant. Soudain, le mage noir s'affaissa et tomba les bras en croix sur le sol.

Malgré ses blessures, James s'approcha du corps et constata alors le décès de l'homme qui avait fait régner les ténèbres dans le monde sorcier.

Voldemort était mort !

Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait également au sol. Lily était près de lui et l'examinait. Il se rapprocha d'eux et Lily prit alors la parole :

-Il est vivant ! En piteux état mais vivant !

* * *

Harry avait mal. Tout son corps lui hurlait que c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de combattre un mage noir. Mais cette douleur lui prouvait qu'il était bien en vie et cela le surprenait.

Déjà, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au temps de ses parents, il avait tout de suite vu le mage noir qui avait détruit toute sa famille. Il le voyait s'avancer, en terrain conquis, jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison. C'est quand il fut près de la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas mort comme il aurait dû l'être.

Il était vivant.

Mais alors quel était ce sacrifice ?

Puis il entendit son père hurler, certainement à sa mère, de partir et cela l'avait réveillé. Il devait combattre cet homme pour les sauver tous. La magie lui laissait peut-être une chance de véritablement détruire ce mage noir. Le fait d'être l'objet d'une prophétie devait y être pour beaucoup.

Il avait alors combattu le mage noir et il reçut le sort de la mort.

Ce fut étrange. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la perception du temps. Il s'était juste réveillé allongé sur le sol, près de sa maison mais c'est en entendant les bruits caractéristiques d'un combat qu'il se releva complètement.

Son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir mais il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qui lui était cher alors qu'il se trouvait si près du but. Il arriva pile au moment où Voldemort allait de nouveau lancer le sort de la mort.

Leur combat reprit. Il faisait attention à ne pas blesser sa famille et Voldemort dut le percevoir car il s'attaqua à eux. Mais il fut véritablement en colère quand il réussit à les blesser. Le pire fut de voir que le mage noir eut le temps de leur lancer le sort de la mort. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre. Pas comme ça.

Il s'interposa et vit le sort se retourner contre son agresseur. Il avait réussi et il s'effondra.

Il tenta de bouger les yeux et fut soudainement ébloui par de la lumière. Il sentait l'odeur d'antiseptique et sut qu'il avait été transporté à Ste Mangouste.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir son hypothèse se confirmer. Son regard fut alors intrigué par une forme qui se trouvait près de lui. Cette dernière lui déposa ses lunettes sur le nez et il put reconnaître l'homme qui lui faisait face :

**-Professeur Dumbledore ?**

Ce dernier lui sourit et il fut étrangement serein de retrouver cet éclat dans les yeux de son directeur qui prit alors la parole :

-Bonjour, je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas vous connaître.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il devait s'expliquer mais il se trouvait devant un choix cornélien. L'une des règles les plus importantes lors de l'utilisation du retourneur de temps était de ne pas se faire voir et encore moins de divulguer quoi que ce soit.

Soudain il perçut un mouvement et vit que son ancien directeur s'était levé :

-Je crois monsieur que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire mais il vous faut, avant tout, du repos. Je reviendrai demain. D'ici là reposez-vous. Vous revenez de loin.

Le directeur partit mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il l'interpella :

**-Et les Potter ?**

Le vieux directeur sembla sourire encore plus et le rassura :

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Ils sont tous sains et saufs. Ils vous doivent la vie…ainsi que nous tous.

Et sur ces paroles le directeur de Poudlard partit, laissant le jeune homme seul. Ce dernier voulut se reposer mais une armée de docteurs et d'infirmières arrivèrent et l'auscultèrent. Cela d'ailleurs le surprit. Pourquoi autant de monde pour lui. Il était tout simplement fatigué. De plus, les gens étaient aimables. Pas que le monde médical ne l'était pas mais de ses souvenirs de passage dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh ou de l'infirmerie du Ministère, l'accueil ne se faisait pas aussi généreux.

Il avait également compté de nombreux yeux doux de la part d'un bon nombre d'infirmières et d'infirmiers qui semblaient traîner leurs mains plus que de raisons sur son corps. Vraiment, il avait hâte de sortir d'ici.

Le chef du service, comprenant son trouble et agacé par le comportement de ses collègues, les fit sortir aussitôt et tous deux se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Bien, monsieur. Commençons par le début. Quels sont vos nom et prénom ?

Harry ouvrit de la bouche mécaniquement mais s'aperçut tout de suite que la réponse n'allait pas forcément être des plus propices à être crue. Il réfléchit quelques instants et décida de garder son prénom mais changea son nom pour celui de sa mère :

**-Je me nomme Harry Evans.**

-Bien. Vous sentez-vous mal ? Avez-vous des douleurs précises ?

**-Je me sens un peu courbaturé mais je suis surtout fatigué.**

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai diagnostiqué. Vous n'avez rien de méchant. Une grosse fatigue. Il vous faut du repos et de la tranquillité. Je vous ai préparé quelques potions pour vous soigner… Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela !

Harry fut surpris et cela dut se voir sur son visage car le docteur reprit :

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on survit à un Avada Kedavra, que l'on batte un mage noir et que l'on s'en tire avec une simple fatigue, quelques courbatures et des blessures bénignes !

Sur ces paroles, le médecin sortit de la pièce, le laissant de nouveau seul mais la potion de sommeil qu'il venait de lui administrer commença à agir et il sombra dans un profond sommeil, s'interrogeant tout de même sur la signification de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Son réveil fut moins dur que le précédent et il constata qu'il était toujours seul dans sa chambre. Cette solitude lui pesait. Même s'il n'était pas aussi proche qu'il l'aurait voulu avec Sirius, ce dernier était très protecteur et ne le laissait jamais seul lorsqu'il était emmené aux bons soins du monde médical.

De même que ses amis avaient toujours été là ainsi que Rémus. Même le professeur Rogue s'amusait à venir l'embêter lorsqu'il était pieds et poings liés sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

C'est en pensant à eux, et surtout à lui, que la tristesse l'envahit. Il était seul et vivant. Mais pourquoi ? Ne devait-il pas se sacrifier pour réussir sa mission ?

Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. En sortant de cette dernière, il vit son reflet dans le miroir et fut à la fois surpris et triste. Il ne ressemblait plus à son père, cette ressemblance que Sirius recherchait tant.

Il avait toujours les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux émeraude de sa mère mais son visage s'était affiné et les cheveux étaient moins broussailleux. Puis il se rappela sa situation, il était le fils de James et Lily Potter, coincé vingt ans en arrière par un retourneur de temps qui l'obligeait à ne pas prendre contact avec ses proches.

Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'une famille, de connaître sa famille. Voilà en quoi consistait son sacrifice. Être le témoin du bonheur de sa famille sans pouvoir en faire partie. Être condamné à être seul.

Il aurait préféré mourir.

Sa tristesse revint au galop et il se sentit encore plus désespéré qu'auparavant. Il avait tout perdu. Il lui restait Severus mais tenter de se rapprocher de cet homme était mission impossible. D'ailleurs, qu'est-il devenu ?

Il espérait que son geste ne l'avait pas envoyé à Azkaban pour de bon !

Il s'habilla et s'assit près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il fut encore plus surpris d'y voir une foule scander son nom. Mais comment est-ce que c'était possible ?

-Une infirmière a vendu le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur vous.

Harry se tourna vers cette voix qui l'avait surpris et reconnut le professeur Dumbledore.

**-Mais cela n'explique pas tout ce monde ?**

-Ne soyez pas surpris jeune homme, vous avez éliminé la menace qu'était Voldemort et les sorciers veulent connaître et remercier leur héros. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'ils ont su que vous vous trouviez à Ste Mangouste, ils sont venus ici. Personne ne vous connaissait, alors dès que vous avez donné votre nom, la rumeur s'est propagée.

Harry hocha la tête, indiquant à l'ancien professeur de métamorphose qu'il avait compris :

**-Je n'ai jamais voulu ceci…Mais comment ont-ils su que j'étais intervenu ? Seuls les Potter étaient présents et, d'après ce que je sais, ils ne sont pas des personnes à chercher le scandale.**

Albus fixait attentivement l'homme en face de lui essayant de décrypter la moindre information valable avant de lui répondre :

-Eh bien, lorsque vous vous êtes évanoui, les Potter se sont inquiétés pour vous mais ils étaient également blessés. Entre temps, l'un de leurs meilleurs amis est arrivé, Sirius Black pour être plus précis…

A ce nom, Harry ne put s'empêcher de réagir, ce que nota tout de suite le directeur de Poudlard avant de reprendre :

-Il vous a tout de suite conduit à Ste Mangouste et dans l'euphorie, la crainte et, je dois l'avouer, une bonne dose de Gryffondor, il a avoué que vous avez combattu et battu Voldemort. Depuis, c'est l'hystérie.

Harry comprenait parfaitement que ce genre de situation puisse surprendre et exciter les foules mais il ne désirait en aucun cas être l'objet d'une quelconque attention et encore moins avoir des fans. Il en avait assez souffert dans sa précédente vie pour la revivre ici.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Dumbledore qui lui posa alors une question qui allait changer cette nouvelle vie :

-Qui êtes-vous, Harry Evans ?

Harry se tourna vers l'ancien professeur de métamorphose mais ne distingua aucune animosité dans son regard. Simplement de la curiosité mais également une douceur qui lui avait toujours donné la force de continuer. Il voulait tout lui raconter mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était déchiré par ce sentiment.

Il était seul maintenant et il désirait faire de cet homme son confident. Pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un dans cet espace temps. Il était effrayé de faire face à tout cela.

Dumbledore dû percevoir son trouble mais également son désir car il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Venez avec moi, je crois qu'il y a certaines choses qui doivent être dites et d'autres non mais cela doit se dérouler dans un lieu plus accueillant.

**-Mais je peux sortir de Ste Mangouste ?**

-Oh je crois que vous allez très bien, monsieur Evans, ce n'est pas une petite sortie avec un homme de mon âge qui vous fatiguera.

Harry sourit devant la bonne humeur du vieil homme et accepta l'offre. De toute façon, il devra un jour ou l'autre sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital et faire face au monde.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à passer l'infirmerie. Il faut dire que le duo Dumbledore et Evans, Sauveur du Monde sorcier, ne permettait pas vraiment de les dissuader de quoi que ce soit. Le directeur de Poudlard présenta alors sa main au plus jeune. Ce dernier la prit et tous deux transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un village qu'Harry reconnut comme Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette région et il comprit à quel point cette dernière lui avait manqué. Poudlard avait toujours été pour lui une sorte de maison, de lieu où il pouvait s'épanouir non comme le fils de James Potter mais comme Harry Potter.

Dumbledore l'invita à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent aux grilles de Poudlard puis dans le parc de l'école. Harry sentit son cœur battre à nouveau comme s'il retrouvait un membre de sa famille. Il se sentait chez lui et il était heureux de retrouver un endroit qui lui était familier.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, quelques élèves se promenaient et saluaient le directeur tout en le regardant curieusement, se demandant certainement l'identité de ce visiteur.

Ils montèrent le fameux escalier et arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial où Dumbledore l'invita à s'assoir. Ce dernier fit apparaître un service à thé ainsi que quelques sucreries. Harry but avec attention son thé, trouvant le courage et surtout réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il devait donner au vieux sorcier.

Toutefois, ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

-Mon cher monsieur Evans, je sais que certaines choses ne doivent pas être dites mais il faut également savoir faire confiance aux gens qui vous entourent. Malheureusement, je sais que vous êtes le seul à même de juger…Sachez que vous pouvez vous reposer sur moi et puis, on peut dire que je serai un atout majeur face à l'adversité que vous devrez combattre avec le ministère.

Harry fixa l'homme. Son discours ne semblait pas comporter de simples paroles dites sans réfléchir. Connaissant également le personnage, Harry se doutait qu'un message se cachait derrière tout cela.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque ledit professeur déposa sur la table un objet qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement et qui le fit déglutir :

-Les Potter ont retrouvé cet objet dans vos affaires en tentant de retrouver vos papiers d'identité. Si James Potter n'a pas réellement compris de quoi il s'agissait, Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, l'a saisi et s'est interrogée.

En effet, sur la table, se trouvait le retourneur de temps. Même s'il ne ressemblait pas à un retourneur de temps classique, on pouvait clairement l'identifier comme étant de la même famille.

Il releva son regard vers celui de son ancien directeur et aperçut une légère lueur rieuse dans le fond des yeux :

-Il serait peut-être temps, monsieur Evans, de m'expliquer certaines choses.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il voyait que le directeur s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil et lui laissait du temps pour lui répondre, il lui en était redevable. Par contre, les questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Que devait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Est-ce que cela serait un bouleversement irrémédiable s'il faisait du professeur Dumbledore son confident ou, au contraire, cela arrangerait-il les choses ?

Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il ne pouvait affronter à lui tout seul le Ministère de la Magie. S'il avait prévu de quoi vivre aisément dans un autre monde ou autre temps, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une vie publique comme celle du Sauveur.

Il regardait le professeur Dumbledore et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait refuser son aide et puis il devait certainement s'interroger sur les raisons de son geste mais également ses intentions. Il était maintenant coincé ici. Il avait changé l'espace temps et ne pouvait plus retourner dans le futur.

Il releva alors la tête. Il avait prit sa décision et déclara :

**-Je me nomme Harry James Potter et je suis né le 31 octobre 1980 !**

A cette annonce, Dumbledore se tut quelques instants et le fixait intensément. Il devait certainement tenter de le juger physiquement et malheureusement, le sort lui avait effacé les traits Potter les plus marquants devenant ainsi un inconnu pour cette famille qu'il aurait tant voulue.

**-Je suis parti le 31 octobre 2001, à l'heure même et l'endroit précis où Voldemort devait assassiner mes parents pour m'atteindre, moi qui faisait l'objet d'une prophétie. J'ai perdu énormément ce soir-là.**

-Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Personne ne peut traverser le temps aussi aisément.

Harry commença à rougir et baissa les yeux avant d'annoncer au directeur de Poudlard :

**-Eh bien, je me suis permis d'emprunter un retourneur de temps particulier au Ministère.**

-Jeune homme, le seul retourneur de temps capable de cet exploit ne permet pas à son utilisateur de rester vivant après son utilisation.

Cette fois-ci, Harry releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son ancien mentor :

-**C'est ce que je croyais.**

Il lui raconta alors sa détermination à utiliser cet artefact, sa tristesse de vivre toujours aux dépends de la volonté d'un homme qui voulait faire de lui un sosie de son père mais surtout de voir l'homme qu'il aimait être avec un autre et plus précisément, l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

Il lui rapporta tous les indices qui l'identifiaient comme un Potter, les preuves qu'il avait rapportées de son coffre mais également les détails de la prophétie qui l'avait dépossédé de sa vie.

**-Je croyais qu'en utilisant cet objet j'allais mourir puisqu'il faut un sacrifice pour le faire fonctionner. Je m'y étais préparé, mais pas à ce que je dois vivre maintenant. Je ne suis et resterai qu'un étranger pour ma famille. Je vais devoir la regarder vivre et s'épanouir alors que je serai ici seul. J'ai tout perdu. Ma seule consolation est de les voir heureux.**

Dumbledore était fasciné par le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait fait un choix et y avait mis toute son âme pour le réussir, quitte à mourir. De plus, il reconnaissait parfaitement le caractère Gryffondor des deux parents en question pour remettre en question son ascendance.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce jeune homme avait sacrifié beaucoup pour le bonheur de sa famille mais également du monde sorcier. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme seul. Il ferait en sorte d'être son appui ici. Certains diront qu'il profite de la situation, lui appréciait son ancien futur élève et comprenait que certains sacrifices pouvaient faire souffrir beaucoup plus que la simple perte de la vie.

Il réfléchit quelques instants afin de trouver une solution qui pourrait convenir à son protégé qui était, d'ailleurs, étrangement aimé par son phœnix. Ce dernier réclamait des papouilles sans aucune gêne, que le jeune Potter donnait sans restriction.

Harry qui était en pleine séance câlin fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore et fut ravi de le voir coopérer dans son intérêt :

-Je vous conseille dans un premier temps, monsieur Potter, de demander un entretien avec le Ministre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier m'a demandé de parler en sa faveur pour que vous puissiez, comment dire, jouer avec lui et non contre lui.

Harry fit la grimace et répondit :

**-Je n'ai jamais apprécié la politique et encore moins le Ministère. Ils ne sont que des opportunistes.**

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous mais vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous les mettre à dos. Surtout au vu de votre situation qui n'est pas réellement stable due à votre non existence dans ce temps-ci. De plus, le Ministre actuel, Milicent Bagnold est beaucoup moins, je dirais, pervertie par le système politique. Sa ligne de conduite est la transparence. Toutefois, elle reste un politique. Soyez vigilant.

Harry souffla mais savait qu'il devait passer par cette étape pour officialiser son existence dans ce monde. Il y était coincé et il devait maintenant installer des bases solides pour que l'on ne remette pas en question son existence et surtout donner des idées à d'autres personnes, mal intentionnées, sur l'utilisation du temps.

Mais il devait éclaircir un point avec le professeur Dumbledore :

**-Soit, je sais parfaitement que ma position ne me permet pas d'envoyer ad patres le Ministre et sa clique mais je resterai fidèle à mes engagements et je ne m'amuserai pas à jouer un rôle de potiche du Ministère.**

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, monsieur Potter, ou devrais-je dire monsieur Evans. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait également revoir vos origines et préparer de faux papiers ainsi qu'une formation.

**-Pour les papiers, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Je me suis procuré, lorsque je travaillais au Ministère, de nombreux papiers officiels qu'il me reste à remplir et incorporer en douce dans les bureaux.**

-Je vois que vous êtes prévoyant. Vous aviez prévu toute possibilité.

Harry se mit à sourire en pensant à sa meilleure amie, Hermione. C'était elle, involontairement, qui lui avait toujours répété d'envisager toutes les possibilités quand il manigançait, avec Ron, un mauvais coup. Il faut dire qu'elle devait être fatiguée de toujours rattraper leurs bêtises.

De plus, sa formation d'Auror lui avait profondément instauré, en lui, ce virus de prévoyance. Il fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par la voix de Dumbledore :

-Je vous propose de vous faire passer pour un élève à domicile tout en étant inscrit à Poudlard. Je pourrais parfaitement confirmer cette thèse tout en appuyant sur le fait que votre famille, aujourd'hui décimée par Voldemort, se cachait des Mangemorts.

Harry acquiesça. Cela lui convenait parfaitement et permettait d'éviter de gros mensonges. La période de trouble dans laquelle il venait d'y mettre un terme était parfaitement en adéquation avec cette possibilité de vie.

-Pour votre avenir, je vous propose de refaire, en candidat libre, les tests d'Auror. Avec votre parcours, je pense qu'ils ne s'y opposeront pas.

**-Oui, c'est le plus logique mais j'aimerais éviter de passer pour un homme qui profite de la situation et qui ne vaut pas son titre d'Auror. J'y ai beaucoup travaillé et je ne veux pas devoir m'expliquer sur mes capacités que je tiens réellement.**

-Pour cela je ne m'inquiète pas car malgré votre récente célébrité, vous avez quand même défait un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'histoire et je suis certain que mon ami, Maugrey Fol Œil se fera un plaisir de vous descendre de votre « piédestal ».

Harry sourit au souvenir de l'homme grincheux et parano :

**-Maugrey... Vigilance Constante…**

-Je vois que vous connaissez l'Auror Fol Œil.

**-Oui, il a été d'une grande aide dans mon apprentissage et surtout, il était fier de moi et de mes résultats.**

-Dans ce cas, je ne m'inquiète pas. Maugrey est plutôt un homme avare de compliments. Il devait certainement vous estimer pour vous encourager ainsi.

Harry se mit alors à rire franchement avant de répondre :

**-Il est vrai que monsieur Fol Œil est un homme, dirons-nous, particulier. Il faut savoir le prendre.**

Dumbledore rejoignit Harry dans son rire avant de se reprendre :

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons mettre en place ces papiers et je les enverrai, discrètement, dans les bureaux du Ministère. Ainsi, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter de votre existence officielle. Par contre, je vous aurai bien volontiers proposé de rester ici mais les cours ont repris et les élèves s'interrogeront sur votre présence.

Harry sourit avec tristesse comprenant la situation. Il aurait désiré rester plus longtemps dans cette école qui lui avait tant offert mais il ne voulait pas gêner le professeur Dumbledore. Le simple fait que les deux hommes soient vus ensemble était déjà problématique et devait certainement faire jaser le ministère.

-Avez-vous un endroit pour vous reposer ?

**-Non mais j'ai de l'argent. Je devrais facilement trouver un endroit.**

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas laisser seul ce jeune homme qu'il estimait de plus en plus. De plus, il avait parfaitement saisi la tristesse dans le regard de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait suggéré de trouver un endroit autre que Poudlard pour se reposer.

D'ailleurs une idée commença à germer dans son esprit mais il devait attendre avant de pouvoir la mettre en pratique.

-Vous connaissez la tête de Sanglier ?

**-Oui, je crois que c'est votre frère qui en est le propriétaire ?**

-C'est exact. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bon terme mais il sera certainement ravi de vous louer une chambre. Et à l'inverse de nombre d'auberges ou autres, l'endroit se révèle avant tout un lieu où les gens aiment leur tranquillité. Vous y serez bien. Vous pourrez ainsi réfléchir tranquillement à votre futur chez vous.

Harry réfléchit et accepta l'offre de Dumbledore. Il serait ainsi proche de l'homme mais surtout de l'école de magie qu'il considérait un peu comme sa maison.

-Je vous propose également de rencontrer le Ministre dans deux jours. Cela nous permettra de préciser certains détails et de vous reposer.

Harry confirma la proposition et les deux hommes finirent leur thé doucement, laissant le soin à Fumseck de déposer les papiers au Ministère. Ils lui faisaient parfaitement confiance pour cette mission. Autant le volatile était un phœnix et par définition, pas discret, autant il pouvait également se révéler un parfait espion et d'une finesse à toute épreuve.

Lorsque l'oiseau revint de sa mission, fier de sa réussite et après un dernier au revoir de la part d'Harry, le professeur Dumbledore accompagna ce dernier vers Pré-au-Lard mais en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon, il fut face à face avec un homme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.

Severus Rogue.

Le professeur de potions semblait plus jeune et surtout moins acerbe que le futur. Il était toujours habillé de noir et devait certainement pratiquer sa première année en tant que professeur de potions.

Harry resta quelques instants statufié alors que Dumbledore fit les présentations. C'est en entendant la voix de son ancien professeur qu'Harry revint sur terre :

-Ah, Severus, quelle bonne surprise. Un problème ?

-Non aucun, Albus. Nous avons un invité ?

Albus se retourna vers Harry et fut surpris d'y voir une certaine étincelle dans le regard du jeune homme qui le fit sourire :

-Pas vraiment Severus. Je vous présente Harry Evans, un ami.

Au nom du jeune homme, Severus se raidit. Il avait en face de lui l'homme qui avait tué celui qu'il devait, hier encore, appeler maître. Il avait une dette envers celui-ci. Mais il fut étrangement subjugué lorsque ce dernier se mit à parler :

**-Enchanté, monsieur.**

Severus se reprit, sachant que son inattention ne pouvait pas être perçue par les mortels, excepté certains comme le directeur de Poudlard, qui souriait encore plus mystérieusement que d'habitude :

-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un héros.

Harry se mit alors à rougir. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce ton légèrement mesquin de son ancien professeur de potions. Alors qu'il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps, cela lui fit mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien un étranger maintenant et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup :

**-Je ne suis pas un héros, monsieur.**

-Pourtant, c'est ce que vous êtes. Vous nous avez sauvés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Votre modestie vous honore.

Le ton était piquant et Harry sentit les larmes monter. Le choc de la découverte de son sacrifice, la perte de sa famille, se rendre compte de sa solitude et le venin de l'homme qu'il aimait, accompagnés de la fatigue, commençaient à se faire ressentir.

Dumbledore dut percevoir son malaise car il ajourna cette rencontre en s'excusant auprès du directeur des Serpentard. Ce dernier les fixa quelques instants, et plus étrangement le jeune homme, avant de les saluer puis de partir.

Les deux hommes, de nouveau seuls, reprirent leur route. D'abord dans un silence méditatif jusqu'à ce que le directeur de Poudlard le brise pour poser quelques questions :

-Je vois que vous connaissez Severus.

**-Oui, il était mon professeur de potions lorsque je me trouvais à Poudlard.**

-Je ne pensais pas que notre cher Severus soit homme à s'assagir avec le temps ?

Harry fixa le directeur, s'interrogeant sur le sens de la question. Ce dernier reprit :

-Il me semble que le comportement de Severus vous ait quelque peu blessé et, pourtant, à votre simple nom de famille, Severus a dû certainement, permettez-moi l'expression, vous en faire baver.

Harry sourit malgré lui, se remémorant les sept années de Poudlard auxquels le professeur Rogue s'était défoulé sur sa personne. Mais le sourire s'évanouit en se rappelant des derniers mois passés avec lui :

**-Il est vrai que Sev… le professeur Rogue m'a fait endurer sept longues années d'étude sur les potions mais les derniers mois que j'ai passé dans mon monde, j'ai eu la chance de le côtoyer quotidiennement et j'ai pu apprécier sa compagnie. Lui-même semblait commencer… à tolérer la mienne.**

Dumbledore le fixait intensément en se frottant la barbe :

-Je vois.

Harry tenta rapidement de changer de sujet à l'approche de Pré-au-Lard et ne remarqua pas le regard malicieux du directeur de Poudlard posé sur lui. Ce dernier semblait ravi de la situation.

C'est d'un pas décidé que les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'auberge de la Tête du Sanglier.

* * *

Harry souffla un bon coup. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se trouvait à l'auberge du frère d'Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait accepté malgré la tension qu'il pouvait ressentir entre les deux hommes. Cependant, Abelforth était charmant avec lui et il avait pu parfaitement se reposer dans un cadre peut-être pas idyllique mais qui lui restait familier.

Il avait reçu la veille un courrier de la part du Ministère qui lui demandait, ou exigeait, au choix, un rendez-vous le lendemain, soit aujourd'hui, dans les bureaux du Ministre. Il se doutait que cela se terminerait en séance shooting avec la presse sorcière mais il avait tout prévu avec le professeur Dumbledore pour éviter tout dérapage.

Il se trouvait près de la cheminée et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser pour se rendre à son rendez-vous mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas le courage de s'y rendre. Il devait y aller seul et il est vrai que la présence du directeur de Poudlard l'aurait rassuré mais cela n'aurait pas pu jouer en leur faveur.

C'est la douce voix d'Abelforth qui le réveilla :

-La cheminée ne va pas vous manger mon garçon !

Le ton un peu bourru fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Harry qui appréciait la compagnie du vieil homme mais ce sourire s'évanouit au souvenir d'un autre homme qui semblait tout aussi rude et qu'il aimait.

Le souvenir de Severus ne cessait de le tourmenter. Sa rencontre fortuite à Poudlard lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Il se trouvait toujours aussi amoureux de cet homme et son absence lui pesait énormément.

Arghhh, le voilà qu'il repensait à Severus. Cela en était désespérant. Il souffla de nouveau et dit distinctement :

**-Ministère de la Magie, Londres.**

Et les flammes l'enveloppèrent pour le voir disparaître sous les yeux d'Abelforth qui semblait quelque peu soucieux vis-à-vis du jeune protégé de son frère.

Le voyage se déroulait de façon aussi malmenée que dans ses souvenirs. Il détestait utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Lorsqu'il atterrit les pieds heureusement bien au sol au Ministère, il remercia Merlin de ne pas l'avoir fait rater son entrée.

Une des choses qu'il remarqua de suite fut la quantité impressionnante de journalistes se trouvant dans l'atrium. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette partie du Ministère pouvait accueillir autant de monde.

Il remercia de nouveau Merlin de ne pas avoir été encore vu de la population sorcière excepté le personnel de l'hôpital et Albus. Les journalistes recherchaient leur Sauveur mais ne connaissait pas son visage, expliquant le brouhaha intense de ces derniers.

Harry réussit à passer la marée humaine et se retrouva devant le guichet de l'accueil où une dame sévère attendait patiemment les visiteurs :

-**Bonjour.**

-Bonjour monsieur. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

**-Oui avec le Ministre.**

La sorcière lui rendit alors un sourire narquois et lui demanda, railleuse :

-Et vous êtes ?

**-Harry Evans.**

La sorcière semblait tétanisée. Non seulement elle venait de se ridiculiser devant le jeune homme mais ce dernier se trouvait être le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si jeune.

Elle se reprit rapidement et fut opérationnelle de suite, non sans rougir devant l'homme qui n'était pas laid, loin de là :

-Monsieur Evans. Vous êtes attendu. Vous devez déposer votre baguette et signer le registre. Un Auror va venir vous chercher et vous emmener au bureau Ministériel.

Harry donna à contrecœur sa baguette et signa d'une écriture encore un peu hésitante le nom de famille de sa mère. Soudain, il sentit l'excitation se renforcer derrière lui. Les journalistes avaient dû se rendre compte de son identité et commençaient à tenter de passer outre les barrages de sécurité.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs mais avant d'y monter, il voulait récupérer son bien. S'il avait bien appris d'une chose lors de ces cours avec Fol Œil, il s'agissait de la Vigilance Constante.

D'un mouvement souple et alors que personne ne le perçut, il fit appeler sa baguette à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette. Il la réceptionna au moment où l'ascenseur arriva. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un homme avait parfaitement saisi le mouvement et semblait impressionné par le jeune homme.

Il monta et disparut derrière les grilles, laissant place à l'expectative pour les journalistes et à des questionnements pour d'autres personnes.

L'Auror l'emmena directement au bureau du Ministre, Milicent Bagnold. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, il fut tout de suite happé par cette dernière. Il n'eut pas vraiment eu le temps de placer un mot puisqu'il avait droit à des remerciements et d'autres paroles plus hypocrites les unes que les autres.

Cela ne faisait que commencer mais il avait déjà hâte que cela se termine. Etrangement il avait ressenti cette envie bien avant d'être arrivé au Ministère mais comme l'avait prévenu Dumbledore, il devait passer par là pour pouvoir être tranquille par la suite. Une tranquillité relative pour celui qui venait d'occire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voyant le peu de réactions de son jeune invité, le Ministre sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un simple sorcier. Son simple acte héroïque en était la preuve. Elle devait donc affiner son jeu :

-Bonjour, monsieur Evans. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je me suis emballée à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui a détruit…Vous-Savez-Qui.

**-Voldemort, je présume.**

Le Ministre déglutit. Elle avait bien à faire à un sorcier pas comme les autres. Peu d'entre eux utilisaient le véritable nom de Vous-Savez-Qui et la plupart était des sorciers remarquables mais également incontrôlables.

Le simple fait que ce fût par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore que cette réunion ait pu se faire en était la preuve. Elle n'avait pas en face d'elle un simple sorcier. Elle devait jouer cartes sur table et éviter tous débordements ou quiproquos qui pourraient causer sa chute. Il souffla intérieurement et reprit :

-Oui en effet. Je tenais avant tout à vous remercier de votre acte et j'espère que vous êtes remis de vos blessures. Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore vous a emmené à Poudlard alors que vous étiez en pleine rémission.

**-Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû à le faire si les employés de cet hôpital n'avaient pas transgressé la règle de confidentialité.**

-Oui cela est bien regrettable mais les coupables ont été retrouvés et jugés pour leur faute.

Harry hocha la tête mais poursuivit, désireux de se montrer clair devant ce Ministre :

**-J'aimerais ajouter, vis-à-vis de l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore, qu'une autre personne aurait pu parfaitement se présenter à moi en tant que représentant du Ministère ou vous-même. Mais peut-être aviez-vous peur de rencontrer un autre mage noir ?**

Cette réflexion heurta le peu de fierté du Ministre. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment désiré se retrouver en face de leur Sauveur sans en connaître son identité et elle avait vu, en l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore, un bon moyen de connaître les intentions du jeune homme en face d'elle aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, l'homme n'était pas facilement, voire pas du tout malléable. Elle voulut riposter mais le jeune Evans l'interrompit :

-Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas là pour prendre votre place ou celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux juste reprendre une vie normale.

La tristesse qui émanait du jeune homme fit écho au Ministre. Ce n'était plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait mais une franche sympathie. Cet homme les avait délivrés d'une terreur et il ne demandait rien d'autre que la tranquillité. Pourtant elle devait lui apporter la vérité :

-Je ne peux vous assurer une véritable paix. Les journalistes et une grande partie de la population sorcière vont vouloir vous connaître et je ne peux que diminuer cette volonté mais non l'absoudre complètement.

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant la vérité du Ministre qui reprit :

-J'ai appris par le professeur Dumbledore que vous aviez fait vos études à domicile ?

**-Oui, ma famille était contre les idéaux de Voldemort et, à cause de cela, nombreux d'entre eux ont disparu. Mes parents ont préféré jouer sur la sécurité mais cela n'a pas servi à les protéger. Je suis le seul de ma famille à avoir survécu.**

Après avoir frissonné au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministre comprenait les raisons d'un tel choix. Les Evans n'avait pas été la seule famille à agir de la sorte, tentant de se protéger contre une terreur grandissante.

-Vous avez également le niveau Auror ?

**-Oui mais je n'ai pas passé les examens. Je suis d'ailleurs venu aujourd'hui pour vous demander l'autorisation de passer en candidat libre, mais incognito, le diplôme d'Auror.**

- Bien évidemment même si, au vu de votre victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui, et d'après le témoignage des Potter, nous n'avons aucun doute sur vos capacités.

Au nom de sa famille, Harry se releva. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de cette dernière. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait seulement rassuré sur leur bien-être :

**-Comment se porte la famille Potter ?**

-Mais très bien et cela grâce à vous. Ils sont d'ailleurs présents dans la pièce à côté. Ils m'ont demandé l'autorisation de vous voir et de vous remercier à moins que cela ne vous gêne…

**-Non aucunement. Au contraire, j'aimerais beaucoup les revoir et m'assurer de leur santé.**

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Ils vont très bien. Je vous propose de finir les derniers détails de notre entrevue puis de passer à côté.

Ainsi pendant une petite heure, le Ministre posa différentes questions et prépara un rendez-vous avec le chef du Département des Aurors afin de recueillir le témoignage d'Harry sur les évènements du 31 octobre. Ils mirent également au point un stratagème pour qu'Harry puisse passer les examens d'Auror de façon incognito.

Puis le moment vint pour Harry de rencontrer sa famille. Le soir où il arriva à cette époque, il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps d'approfondir sa rencontre avec ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait leur faire face et discuter avec eux pour la première fois.

Il était à la fois excité mais également attristé. Il se doutait que cela serait peut-être l'un des derniers contacts avec sa famille. Il n'envisageait pas d'avoir une place dans cette famille, il ne pourrait le supporter. Il allait simplement vivre dans cet espace temps, tentant simplement de vivre.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte qui menait à la pièce où se trouvaient ses parents, il inspira un bon coup et l'ouvrit, se préparant à tirer un trait définitif sur ses liens avec la famille Potter.


	3. Le Ministère

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette vie et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

**Présence d'un lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'Auror.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Le Ministère**

Harry fut heureux de se poser sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au siège directorial de l'école de magie Poudlard. Il venait de passer une semaine éreintante et il devait maintenant préparer de nouveau son concours d'Auror pour la session de rattrapage de fin d'année.

Il avait dû affronter le célèbre Maugrey Fol Œil lors de son interrogatoire. Il l'avait connu à la retraite et allié mais lorsque l'on changeait les rôles, il comprenait que sa réputation n'était pas surfaite.

Ce dernier l'avait interrogé pour le moindre petit détail, de sa marque de lessive aux différents sorts qu'il avait utilisés. Il comprenait cette méfiance de la part de son mentor face à un parfait inconnu qui avait su vaincre Voldemort et survivre à l'Avada Kedavra.

Les Potter avaient donné le moindre détail du combat et il avait pu la retranscrire parfaitement.

Il devait remercier le professeur Dumbledore pour cela. Ce dernier l'avait aidé à préparer cette torture qui avait duré quatre longs jours. Le pire était peut-être de savoir que l'Auror était un peu moins méfiant à son égard sachant que Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile.

De plus, il venait à peine de se remettre de son combat et la rencontre entre le Premier Ministre, et surtout sa famille, l'avait complètement achevé.

Il se rappela de la joie de découvrir les visages de ses parents. La description que lui avait faite Rémus était véritable mais il dut avouer que sa mère était encore plus belle que ce qu'on lui avait raconté et son père, malgré son poste d'Auror, gardait toujours cette étincelle maraudesque.

Le plus étrange fut de se voir en tant que bébé. Lorsqu'il avait pris le jeune Harry dans ses bras, ils s'étaient fixés un instant et il était sûr que son jeune lui avait ressenti un lien entre eux.

Il avait discuté avec sa famille et fut ravi de voir qu'elle se portait parfaitement bien et qu'elle le considérait comme son bienfaiteur même s'il avait réfuté l'idée. Son père fut ravi de savoir qu'il tenterait le concours d'Auror et ainsi de devenir collègues.

Cette constatation le glaça. Il ne voulait pas garder de contacts avec sa famille. Il était heureux de les rencontrer et de les connaître mais les voir vivre un bonheur qu'il ne pourrait jamais expérimenter le terrifiait. Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il rencontra également son parrain et comprit en quoi la mort de ses meilleurs amis l'avait bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi heureux et insouciant, complètement gaga de son filleul mais attentif à ses besoins. Il en était presque jaloux. Et cela lui devenait vraiment douloureux de continuer cet entretien.

Certes il était avant tout comblé de les savoir tous vivants et en bonne santé mais son sacrifice était réellement dur à supporter. Lui qui avait toujours désiré être aimé pour ce qu'il était et connaître sa famille, ne pourrait jamais l'éprouver.

Il avait dû également repartir par le même chemin qu'il avait dû prendre pour venir et surtout affronter une foule de journalistes pour une interview qu'il devait donner avec le Premier Ministre.

Il avait encore remercié mentalement Dumbledore pour sa préparation car ce fut pour lui une véritable épreuve. Tous voulaient connaître les moindres détails de sa vie et dans les domaines les plus privés.

Sa légère transformation physique ne l'avait pas enlaidi. Au contraire, et d'après le professeur Dumbledore, il était plutôt mignon, même beau. Et le mystère qui planait autour de lui n'arrangeait en rien à sa position. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les journalistes du magasine Sorcière Hebdo pouvaient être aussi dangereuses que les plus vils Mangemorts.

Il réussit à s'échapper de leurs griffes par l'intervention de Fol Œil qui, mystérieusement, réussit à calmer les plus tenaces des journalistes. Il put ainsi rentrer tranquillement, non sans avoir promis une véritable interview.

C'est pourquoi, après quatre jours d'interrogatoire poussé, il se trouvait aujourd'hui dans le bureau de Dumbledore à préparer un communiqué de presse pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ces enquiquineurs.

Pour éviter tout problème, ils avaient décidé de mettre en place plusieurs interviews. Chaque journal avait une heure pour lui poser des questions en privé. Harry serait ainsi en petit comité, évitant les débordements. Il pourrait mieux contrôler les journalistes et il passerait surtout son temps à se répéter.

Et le jour prévu était demain d'où la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau mais il devait avouer que c'était toujours une joie pour lui de se retrouver à Poudlard. Il adorait cette ambiance et se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus en profiter autant. Il allait bientôt retourner à sa vie d'Auror. Du moins, s'il réussissait le concours au mois de décembre.

-Alors, Harry, comment s'est déroulé votre première semaine parmi nous ?

Harry releva les yeux devant le regard plus que rieur de Dumbledore. Ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de secondes à lui.

_-_**A votre avis ?**

Le vieil homme rit franchement à la remarque de son protégé et s'apprêtait à continuer à le titiller lorsqu'une personne cogna à la porte, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer. Le regard de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose se fit encore plus suspicieux aux yeux d'Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque le directeur répondit à l'appel.

Harry devait vraiment avoir un instinct de survie et une malchance formidable car ce fut le terrible professeur de potions qui ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant un instant au moment où il l'aperçut :

-Professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Cela m'ennuierait de vous rappeler à vos devoirs de directeur de Poudlard pour aider notre nouvel héros.

A cette phrase, le professeur Dumbledore regardait attentivement son professeur de potions mais n'émettait aucune remarque. Severus Rogue commençait à être peu à l'aise devant le regard insistant du directeur, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose, qu'il essayait de lire en lui. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Pour Harry, c'était une autre histoire. Non seulement la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait le perturbait légèrement et surtout une partie de son corps, mais cette envie s'était aussitôt stoppée par les paroles de l'homme.

Alors qu'il n'était pas un Potter, Severus Rogue le détestait. Peut-être que sa seule personne suffisait à l'ancien Mangemort pour le détester. Et cela l'anéantissait totalement.

Il laissa les deux hommes discuter et profita de ce laps de temps pour observer le professeur Rogue. Il était plus jeune que son époque, ce qui était normal, mais il semblait avant tout moins marqué par le temps et les épreuves de la vie.

Il savait que ce dernier avait vécu difficilement la mort des Potter et plus précisément de sa meilleure amie, Lily Potter.

Être aussi proche de cet homme le tentait grandement. Il voulait tellement pouvoir discuter avec lui comme un égal, surtout que leur différence d'âge s'était amenuisée par son voyage dans le temps et il se retrouvait de la même génération que l'homme qu'il aimait. Toutefois ce dernier ne semblait pas faire attention à sa présence. Au contraire, elle semblerait l'exaspérer.

Albus Dumbledore fixait avec un certain enthousiasme le manège de son protégé. Celui-ci fixait autant qu'il pouvait, et en tentant d'être le plus discret possible, le professeur de potions qu'il avait également pris sous son aile. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait faire face à l'autre raison qui a amené ce jeune homme à utiliser le retourneur de temps.

Mais ce qui l'enchantait encore plus était le comportement de son maître des potions. A première vue, il ne semblait pas ravi de la présence du jeune homme et encore moins de le connaître. Toutefois, Albus se doutait que cette réaction, un peu excessive pour un homme que Severus ne connaissait pas, cachait autre chose.

Il n'avait jamais vu, excepté pour les Maraudeurs, Severus être aussi hargneux vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. De plus, Harry Evans n'avait jamais eu un comportement qui le méritait. Au contraire, ce dernier était plutôt discret et il n'avait été présenté au public que par obligation. Il ne faisait en aucun cas étalage de sa célébrité.

Ce dernier avait également, et pas la moindre, anéanti la menace Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes, permettant ainsi à Severus d'être libre. Il avait été enfermé quelques temps en cellule pour sa participation dans l'ordre Mangemoresque mais il avait su donner les preuves de son aide et de son espionnage à l'avantage de leur camp.

D'une force et puissance surprenante pour un sorcier de cet âge et d'une véritable modestie, Harry Evans était aussi un homme intéressant autant intellectuellement que physiquement. Il était beau bien sûr mais surtout il était agréable et d'une grande générosité. C'était un homme dont on appréciait la compagnie et dont l'amitié devait être une chance.

Alors pourquoi Severus agissait-il ainsi ?

Tout se résumait au terme amitié. Severus voulait probablement plus qu'une simple amitié. Il devait être attiré par le jeune homme.

Lors de son retour à sa première visite à l'hôpital, il avait longuement discuté avec le professeur McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue de sa rencontre avec le Sauveur. Il l'avait décrit comme un homme simple, puissant et intéressant. Le fait même que ce dernier ne semblait pas porté par la vie publique était également impressionnant dû à sa soudaine et incroyable popularité.

Mais ce qui avait dû tout changer devait être la première rencontre, dans l'escalier qui menait à son bureau. Cela avait été léger et pratiquement indiscernable mais il avait vu son professeur de potions, l'homme qui semblait impénétrable à toute émotion, réagir à sa rencontre avec le jeune Evans.

Il avait dû tomber sous le charme et il le comprenait parfaitement. Et cet intérêt n'avait que fructifié au fil de ses rendez-vous avec Harry, confirmant que le jeune homme était un être exceptionnel.

Pourtant, Severus ne réagissait pas et ne tentait rien. Certainement par peur du rejet. Il est vrai qu'un homme comme Harry Evans était une perle mais Severus l'était tout autant. Ses actes d'espionnage, si bien cachés du grand public, avaient pu aider non seulement l'Ordre du Phoenix mais également de nombreuses familles à s'échapper des actes de tortures et de mort de la part de Voldemort et de ses Mangemort.

Pour Albus, Severus était un héros. Mais les deux hommes, aussi forts d'esprit et de corps, étaient aussi idiots l'un que l'autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments et surtout de rapports humain. Il avait donc décidé d'intervenir et de les aider non sans s'amuser un peu.

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ces journalistes étaient une véritable plaie. Bien sûr, ils posaient des questions légitimes sur la fin de « Vous-Savez-Qui » mais ces dernières étaient vite balayées pour se concentrer sur sa vie privée. Et tous y participaient, à part le journaliste du Chicaneur.

Ce dernier avait l'air rêveur et ne lui semblait pas étranger. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le nom Lovegood qu'il comprit qu'il devait avoir affaire au père de Luna. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils étaient de la même famille avec cet aspect et ce comportement étrange et leurs questions qui se révélaient inhabituelles.

Il dut annoncer plusieurs fois que sa vie privée n'était en aucun cas un sujet publique, ni intéressant, mais que l'avenir du monde sorcier l'était. Qu'il fallait maintenant songer à reconstruire une société où un Voldemort ne pourrait apparaître de nouveau. Penser aux morts mais surtout aux vivants et plus particulièrement aux victimes, toutes les victimes, que ce soient celles qui ont dû supporter la terreur de Voldemort directement ou indirectement.

Cette tirade ne fit qu'accentuer la liesse des journalistes qui voyaient en Harry un véritable Héros. Ce qui n'arrangea pas ce dernier qui voulait simplement être tranquille. Il dut passer alors la journée à réitérer ses souhaits de paix et de tranquillité.

Il fit une dernière apparition publique avec le Ministre. Il en profita pour préparer son examen d'Auror qu'il allait passer d'ici un petit mois, juste avant les vacances de Noël. D'ailleurs penser à cette période de l'année le rendait encore plus morose. Il serait en attente du résultat des examens mais n'aurait personne avec qui fêter cette fin d'année. Sans oublier que l'ambiance générale ne lui permettrait pas d'oublier que lui était seul.

Il rentra tranquillement à son auberge. Il avait utilisé quelques sorts pour modifier légèrement son apparence et avait pu profiter de Pré-au-Lard. Etrangement, il y avait eu une sortie de Poudlard et quelques élèves se trouvaient encore dans le village sorcier.

Par Merlin, que cette ambiance lui manquait ! Il se retrouvait l'âme d'un enfant pendant quelques instants et il avait pu oublier ses soucis. Il s'était arrêté à la librairie pour s'approvisionner en livres. Il avait amené ce qu'il fallait mais il devait se mettre dans le contexte de l'époque et éviter de faire quelques erreurs temporelles, surtout lors de ses examens.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter quelques bonbons et de boire une Bièraubeurre. Mais le moment le plus important de cette journée fut de revoir le professeur Rogue.

Il était assis au Trois-Balais et dégustait sa boisson tranquillement en observant l'extérieur. Soudain, il apperçut le professeur de potions à la recherche, certainement, des derniers retardataires. Il n'avait pas changé ou, en tout cas, il ne changera pas. Sa démarche souple mais précise et cet air mystérieux ne faisait qu'accentuer son attachement pour lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et eut l'impression de se comporter comme certaines et certains journalistes qui avaient fait de même vis-à-vis de lui. Le professeur de potions dû se sentir observé car il se tourna dans sa direction.

Harry eut le temps de changer de position, feignant l'ignorance et un intérêt porté pour les têtes coupées se trouvant à l'entrée, interdisant l'entrée au mineur à l'auberge. Il ne chercha pas à recommencer son observation, connaissant le caractère suspicieux de l'ancien espion.

Il finit sa boisson et se hâta de rentrer dans sa miteuse chambre qu'il avait tenté d'aménager du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il attendrait les résultats avant d'envisager d'emménager même s'il ne savait pas réellement où il allait pouvoir vivre. Aucun lieu ne l'intéressait et certains le rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

Après une visite rapide chez Dumbledore et d'avoir pu lire les torchons, excepté quelques journaux dont le Chicaneur, rapportant son interview, il se prépara intensément à son examen d'Auror. Il l'avait déjà passé mais il voulait non seulement réitérer ses scores excellents mais également passer le temps et se réfugier dans un objectif qui lui permettrait, pour quelques instants, d'oublier sa situation.

Il révisa intensément. Il relisait ses livres et notes et se renseignait sur les sorts de l'époque mais il pouvait affirmer, en toute objectivité, qu'il avait réellement un niveau plus élevé que ce que l'on demandait pour un Auror, autant de son époque que celle à laquelle il venait d'arriver.

Le seul problème avait été de trouver un stage, ou en tout cas, une personne acceptant de falsifier un rapport de stage. Tous les Aurors devant avoir fait un stage durant les derniers mois de leur formation.

Encore une fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui le sauva de cette mauvaise position, en demandant à l'un de ses amis cette faveur. Ce dernier avait voulu, et de façon légitime, vérifier les capacités du jeune homme en question.

Harry s'était alors transformé en Henry Wallace et avait passé deux semaines dans l'annexe du Ministère de la Magie à Edimbourg. Dans un premier temps, cela légitimerait son stage par sa présence et donc le témoignage d'individus, et de l'autre cela permettrait à son maître de stage de le connaître.

Et tout se déroula bien, au contraire, Bill Campton avait été impressionné par ce Henry Wallace et lui avait même proposé un poste dans sa succursale. Harry n'avait ni accepté ni refusé. Il attendait les résultats mais également où cela le mènerait.

Il devait avouer qu'il s'était senti à l'aise avec ses collègues et il se trouvait loin des souvenirs de son ancienne vie tout en gardant une proximité avec Poudlard. Lorsque les deux semaines se terminèrent, indiquant le début des examens, il reçut de nombreux encouragements de la part de ses collègues mais il fut également triste de les quitter. Cet endroit avait été un lieu de paix où il avait pu oublier, pendant quelques instants, ce qui l'attendait.

Et cela le fit ramener dans la brusque réalité au moment où il passa le hall du Ministère pour se diriger vers les salles d'examens. Ces derniers duraient trois jours dont le dernier était réservé à la pratique. Celui-ci était souvent craint des étudiants, surtout lorsque l'on apprenait que c'était Alastor Maugrey qui le supervisait.

Les deux premiers jours avaient semblé d'une simplicité enfantine pour Harry. Il ne voulait pas se croire supérieur aux autres mais les questions et réflexions demandées avaient été aisées à résoudre. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment mais le dernier jour était primordial et il le redoutait quelque peu car il avait senti, tout au long de ces jours-ci, le regard d'un des Aurors les plus respectés et des plus craints, Fol Œil. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer et il commençait à se demander si l'illusion était réellement efficace.

Il avait alors interrogé le professeur Dumbledore, qui ne lui avait répondu que par un sourire énigmatique au travers de la cheminée. Il y avait des jours où son envie de tordre le cou de son mentor se faisait réelle.

Son intuition l'avait encore prévenu d'un danger puisque ce dernier jour d'examen pratique avait été d'une horreur totale. D'ailleurs les autres concurrents ainsi que les examinateurs compatissaient sérieusement et s'interrogeaient également sur l'acharnement de Maugrey sur lui.

Il avait dû passer le triple de situations que ses camarades et combattre des faux Mangemorts utilisant de véritables sorts de magie noire. Des examinateurs avaient tenté d'intervenir mais son examinateur était resté sourd à toutes demandes et interventions.

Maugrey lui-même avait combattu contre lui et il avait failli le battre de peu si la fatigue accumulée n'avait pas eu raison de lui. Mais tous ceux présents le regardaient avec admiration. Maugrey lui-même le regardait différemment et semblait satisfait.

Lorsqu'on lui annonça que les examens étaient enfin terminés, il n'avait pas cherché à rester avec ses condisciples qui fêtaient leur fin d'examen et s'était rendu directement à l'auberge de la Tête du Sanglier où après une douche et un repas, il s'était collé à son lit pour dormir jusqu'au surlendemain.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après qu'il reçut les résultats. En voyant arriver le hibou du Ministère, il fut ravi mais également triste au souvenir que cela lui ramenait. Il se rappela de ce même hibou qui lui avait annoncé ses excellents résultats et de la réaction de son parrain. Cela ne lui confirma que sa certitude sur l'action qu'il venait de mener, sur l'intérêt de partir dans le passé et de perdre ainsi ce qui lui était cher avait été un choix judicieux.

Il se reprit et s'activa à ouvrir la lettre. Il savait par avance que le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau à 16h pour le goûter et surtout pour lui amener la bonne nouvelle selon lui.

Il inspira un bon coup. Même s'il savait que la théorie avait été une réussite, à moins d'un mauvais jugement de sa part, la pratique était difficile à cerner. Passant avec l'un des Aurors les plus doués de sa génération et qui n'avait pas hésité à le faire courir et dont il avait malheureusement perdu le combat, ne lui permettait pas de prédire le résultat.

Il examina le courrier et resta sans voix. Non seulement il avait réussi son examen d'Auror, mais en enregistrant les meilleurs résultats jamais réalisés depuis la création de ces examens. Il était épaté. Il avait amélioré son premier score et devenait major de sa promo ainsi que de tous les Aurors.

Alors qu'il continuait de lire son courrier, une lettre s'échappa de sa notification de résultats. Elle lui était adressée et arborait l'emblème du bureau Ministériel. Même si le Ministre avait été sympathique avec lui, il n'aimait guère être redevable envers qui que ce soit et encore moins envers un politique.

Toutefois, il l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire :

_Cher Monsieur Evans,_

_C'est avec grand plaisir, mais sans étonnement, que j'ai pris connaissance de vos résultats impressionnants lors de votre examen d'Auror. Je serais donc ravie de vous rendre, publiquement ou non selon votre choix, votre diplôme en main propre._

_Je suis satisfaite de voir que mon humble aide ait pu vous aider dans l'obtention de ce diplôme avec le succès acquis._

_Je me suis permis de remettre votre dossier à votre véritable patronyme mais de ce fait, il est accessible pour une grande partie du Ministère. Ne soyez pas surpris, si cela n'est déjà fait, de lire dans la presse prochaine votre succès inégalable au passage de cet examen ardu._

_Toutefois, je ferai en sorte de minimiser l'impact et la portée de cette intrusion ainsi que de dissimuler au mieux votre vie privée._

_Je vous invite également à discuter de votre avenir au sein de notre Ministère. Etant donné votre succès dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui et vos résultats, plusieurs portes vous sont ouvertes et ce serait une joie de vous aider dans votre parcours professionnel._

_Je vous remercie, de nouveau, pour votre aide inestimable._

_Mes salutations distinguées._

_Milicent Bagnold _

Harry referma la lettre et se retint de la jeter au feu. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il avait réussi cet examen par ses propres moyens. Elle ne lui avait donné qu'une fausse identité temporaire afin de les passer dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

De plus, le Ministre se permettait de commencer à régenter sa vie professionnelle mais également de lui suggérer de vivre publiquement, et avec la présence de cette dernière, sa réussite.

Il détestait réellement la politique et encore plus les magouilles du Ministère.

Harry déposa furieusement la lettre sur son lit et mit sa veste. Il devait retrouver le professeur Dumbledore et espérait que cette rencontre allait le calmer. Malgré sa joie de découvrir ses résultats, il avait de nouveau droit à des remarques désobligeantes, à se demander s'il n'obtiendrait jamais des réponses d'examens sans être accompagnées d'observations ou critiques qu'il préférait oublier.

Il reprit le courrier du Ministère ainsi que les gâteaux au citron qu'il avait fait commander par une des meilleures boulangeries de Pré-au-Lard. Son mentor était toujours aussi gourmand qu'à son époque et une gâterie ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

Il voulait également le remercier de l'avoir autant aidé depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Il était son seul point d'ancrage dans ce monde inconnu. De plus, les festivités de fin d'année le rendaient extrêmement mélancolique.

Cela avait toujours été une période difficile mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus ses parrains et ses amis auprès de lui. Il se rendit réellement compte de l'importance du sacrifice qu'il dut donner pour arriver à ses fins. La solitude lui pesait énormément.

Il salua le frère du professeur Dumbledore et se dirigea tranquillement vers Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux grilles, ces dernières s'ouvrirent, lui donnant l'accès libre à l'école de magie. Malgré l'utilisation du réseau de cheminette, il adorait marcher et surtout passer par le parc de Poudlard. C'était un endroit magnifique qu'il appréciait énormément et dont il ne se lassait pas d'observer.

On se trouvait en pleine période des vacances de Noël, expliquant le calme du château il ne rencontra aucun élève ou professeur sur son trajet pour retrouver le bureau directorial. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Il allait saluer l'ancien professeur de métamorphose lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Il le reconnaissait aisément puisque c'était ce dernier qui s'était acharné sur lui au cours des examens d'Auror.

Il se trouvait face à Alastor Maugrey.

-Entrez, monsieur Evans.

La voix de Dumbledore le fit sursauter. La présence de l'Auror lui avait fait perdre complètement ses moyens. Il avait dit la vérité au professeur mais il ne voulait, et surtout il ne devait en aucun cas, en parler à d'autres personnes. Il avait déjà pris assez de risques.

De plus il s'interrogeait réellement sur la présence de l'Auror dans ce bureau alors que le directeur savait qu'il allait venir. La lettre du Ministre avait-elle été un leurre ?

La tension commençait à le gagner mais elle ne se remarqua pas. Il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et accepta l'invitation du vieil homme pour s'assoir :

-Je crois que vous connaissez mon ami, Alastor Maugrey.

_-_**Oui, il a été mon examinateur.**

Le professeur Dumbledore gloussa avant de répondre :

-Oui, je veux bien croire qu'il n'a pas été des plus tendres avec vous…

Il ne put continuer que ledit examinateur l'interrompit :

-Albus, ils ne sont pas là pour bailler aux corneilles. Les Aurors sont un groupe d'élite et en tant que tel, ils doivent être parés à toute éventualité ! N'oubliez pas, vigilance constante !

Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire alors que les yeux du directeur s'enflammaient d'un rire à peine contenu sous l'œil furibond de l'Auror.

Le directeur se reprit et reporta son attention vers son jeune invité :

-Monsieur Evans, je crois savoir que vous avez une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus grand avant de répondre :

**-Oui, j'ai reçu les résultats ce matin mais je pense que l'Auror Maugrey a dû déjà vous en parler.**

-En effet, et il n'a pas hésité à exprimer vos louanges, ce qui est rare je peux vous l'assurer. Vous avez impressionné le célèbre Alastor Maugrey, félicitations.

L'Auror se rembrunit encore plus et ne put s'empêcher de diminuer les propos du directeur de Poudlard. Il est vrai que les talents du jeune homme l'avaient « impressionné » mais il n'allait pas non plus « chanter les louanges » de ce dernier.

Mais son attention fut tournée vers le jeune homme qui sortit un autre courrier de la lettre officielle pour son obtention de diplôme.

**-Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai également reçu une lettre du Ministre.**

Les deux hommes plus âgés se doutaient du contenu de cette dernière. Même si Milicent était une des meilleures ministres qu'ils avaient connus et surtout la plus efficace contre les méfaits de Voldemort, elle n'en restait pas moins le Ministre et donc l'atout politique d'Harry Evans n'avait pas dû lui échapper.

Le professeur Dumbledore la lue en premier puis la passa à Maugrey qui ne tenta pas de cacher une grimace au torchon dont il venait prendre connaissance avant de se tourner vers le jeune Auror :

-Et quels sont vos intentions, Monsieur Evans ?

Ce dernier leva son regard vers son examinateur et ancien, ou futur mentor, et répondit :

-**Lors de mon apprentissage, j'ai travaillé en Ecosse sous la direction de Bill Campton. J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié et il m'a proposé un emploi lorsque j'aurai obtenu mon diplôme. Cela me permettra de travailler dans de bonnes dispositions et surtout ce pour quoi j'ai passé ces examens tout en me tenant éloigné de la scène politique et publique. Il faut que je le contacte avant que Madame Bagnold ne dévoile ma fausse identité et mes résultats et lui demander si sa proposition est toujours d'actualité.**

Maugrey comprenait parfaitement. Bill Campton était un bon employé avec qui il avait travaillé. Il était étonnant qu'Harry Evans choisisse cet emploi moins prolifique que celui dans la capitale et au Ministère mais plus il apprenait à connaître ce dernier et plus ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait ici. Il voulait « féliciter » le gamin et le connaître. Et il n'était pas déçu.

Toutefois, il comprenait sa crainte du refus de Bill Campton. La popularité d'Harry Evans allait peut-être lui nuire et lui-même réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'employer. Pourtant il n'avait aucun doute sur son futur emploi. Un élément tel que lui n'était pas négligeable.

Les trois hommes continuèrent tranquillement de discuter jusqu'à ce que Maugrey ne parte pour aller arrêter les vauriens qui trainaient toujours.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Dumbledore rentra dans le vif du sujet :

-Alors Monsieur Evans, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir avant de répondre. Techniquement il allait bien et son plan pour tromper le Ministère et obtenir le diplôme avait fonctionné, pourtant il n'était ni euphorique ni accompli. Il se sentait seul.

Sa tristesse dût se lire sur son visage car Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?

-**Non, professeur. Je pensais rechercher une maison ou un appartement…un lieu à moi.**

Le professeur hocha la tête mais continua :

-Et si je vous demandais de remettre à plus tard vos projets.

Harry le regarda curieusement, s'interrogeant sur la réelle volonté de son ancien directeur. Les idées farfelues de Dumbledore étaient bien connues et il les craignait quelque peu.

-J'aimerais vous inviter à fêter ces deux semaines de vacances à Poudlard. Exceptionnellement, aucun élève ne reste et la plupart des professeurs vont rentrer chez eux. Ayez pitié du vieil homme que je suis qui ne veut pas fêter Noël seul dans ce grand château.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les pitreries du vieil homme en question. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir de voir que Dumbledore avait pensé à lui et revenir, même pour quelques jours, dans cet endroit merveilleux le rendait extrêmement heureux. C'était, pour lui, le plus beau des cadeaux.

Mais une question demeurait :

**-Et tous les professeurs seront absents ?**

-Eh bien, ils ne m'ont pas tous donné leurs réponses mais comme rien ne les retient, nous serons certainement seuls, excepté Hagrid qui est, tout comme moi, attaché à ce château. Nous pourrons nous amuser comme des petits fous.

Harry était perplexe et surtout sceptique. Le professeur Dumbledore était bien connu pour ses pièges mais la tentation de passer les fêtes à Poudlard était trop tentante. Il accepta l'offre en espérant ne pas croiser le regard magnétique d'un certain professeur de potions qui le ferait craquer.

* * *

Au retour de son rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Bill Campton. Il l'avait, dans un premier temps, remercié pour son accueil puis il s'était excusé et il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. En tout cas, celle d'Harry Evans. Il lui faisait part de ses résultats et lui demandait si son offre était toujours d'actualité.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer et comprenait très bien si l'homme lui refusait le poste. Dans ce cas-là, il allait devoir se trouver un autre emploi en évitant absolument Londres.

Il ne voulait pas travailler dans la capitale. Il est vrai qu'avec sa renommée, sa place se trouvait au sein du Ministère pour y changer certaines choses mais il n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Il avait rempli sa part de contrat et Maugrey comme Dumbledore pouvaient toujours compter sur lui s'il fallait intervenir.

L'une des choses qui lui faisaient éviter comme la peste le Ministère était la présence des journalistes mais également de ses « fans ». Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi populaire et surtout d'attirer les femmes et les hommes comme du miel.

Plus d'une fois, il avait eu affaire à des regards intenses qu'il pouvait ignorer mais les gestes entreprenants que certains d'entre eux avaient envers lui étaient à la fois gênants mais également embarrassants et énervants.

Il pouvait répéter autant de fois qu'il le voulait qu'il n'était pas intéressé et que sa vie privée ne les regardait en rien, cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer. Il alla même à se demander s'il ne devait pas soit fuir dans un autre pays ou changer complètement d'apparence.

Mais son pays était l'Angleterre et, malgré les changements physiques dus à l'utilisation du retourneur, certains traits physique des Potter et de sa mère étaient encore présents et il y tenait comme un vestige du passé qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

Sur cette résolution, il se coucha, attendant avec impatience la réponse de son ami et peut-être futur employeur.

Alors qu'il dormait toujours, il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par les bruits d'un hibou qui frappait à sa fenêtre. Il se releva immédiatement. Il ne s'agissait pas du hibou qui lui amenait ses journaux mais celui de Bill Campton qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Son ancien maître de stage lui avait répondu aussitôt, ce qui signifiait qu'une chose, la réponse allait être nette et précise. Etrangement, il avait peur de perdre le début d'amitié avec Bill Campton, c'est pourquoi il ouvrit rapidement mais nerveusement le courrier :

_Monsieur Wallace, ou devrais-je dire, Monsieur Evans,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et je dois dire que je fus surpris mais, dans le même temps, cela m'a paru logique. Vous étiez un élément incroyable pour un jeune homme de votre âge et savoir que vous êtes celui qui avait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres me soulage._

_Oui cela me soulage car ces deux semaines avec vous m'ont appris que vous êtes un homme droit et intègre qui n'aspirez qu'à la tranquillité. Vous n'êtes pas un de ces jeunes fanfarons d'Auror et encore moins de politicien ou noble qui lève le nez à tout bout de champ._

_Toutefois, je suis perplexe. Avec votre curriculum vitae et vos incroyables résultats, vous désirez nous rejoindre dans notre humble succursale d'Edimbourg. Je suis flatté mais curieux._

_Une grande carrière s'offrait à vous à Londres mais vous décidez de rester éloigné de celle-ci. Mais ce choix vous correspond totalement et cela ne peut que m'enchanter._

_Si je vous réponds aussi rapidement, c'est que ma réponse est unanime. Bien sûr que le poste vous est accordé. Je serais fou de refuser un tel prodige dans mon service mais surtout, et je l'avoue, vous nous manquez. Un peu de jeunesse ne nous fera pas de mal. _

_C'est donc avec un réel plaisir que je vous accepte au sein de la succursale du bureau des Aurors d'Edimbourg._

_Je vous propose de nous retrouver au Lundi 5 janvier à 10h à mon bureau. Votre embauche ne commencera que début __de__ février mais nous mettrons les détails au clair et cela vous permettra de vous installer correctement._

_Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me joindre._

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Bien à vous._

_Bill Campton, responsable de la succursale des bureaux d'Aurors d'Edimbourg._

Si Harry avait voulu, il se serait mis à danser. Malgré sa réussite aux examens et l'aide inestimable du professeur Dumbledore, c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui tendait la main alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas ou qu'il ne voyait en lui que le Sauveur.

C'était pour lui un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël. D'ailleurs, il devait se rendre à Londres pour faire ses achats de Noël. Bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à acheter, il avait pris la décision d'envoyer une carte aux Potter, dernier contact qu'il se permettait avec sa famille.

Il devait également trouver un cadeau pour son mentor mais il avait également décidé d'offrir, de façon anonyme, un présent au professeur de potions. C'était peut-être stupide et un tantinet sadique de sa part mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il avait d'ailleurs une idée de cadeau qui pourrait faire plaisir à un maître de potions.

Mais avant tout, il y avait une chose qu'il désirait faire par-dessus tout : écrire au Ministre.

Dans cette lettre, il lui fit part de son embauche dans une des succursales du bureau des Aurors mais surtout de sa volonté de s'éloigner de Londres et du Ministère. Il lui rappela également que sa première volonté était de garder sa vie privée, privée. Il ne voulait en rien jouer un rôle au Ministère et n'apparaitrait en public que pour une véritable raison.

Cette lettre était la conclusion de sa discussion avec le Ministre lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'était pas un jouet entre leurs mains. Il était un sorcier libre et aspirant à la paix. Il ne jouerait aucun rôle pour elle, ni pour d'autres politiciens. Qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à un jeu politique de sa part.

Lorsqu'il l'envoya, un poids s'enleva de ses épaules et il put respirer. Il avait maintenant un travail dans un endroit qui lui plaisait et qui lui permettrait, il l'espérait, de passer à autre chose ou, en tout cas, de le tenter.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se dirigea vers les nombreuses boutiques qui n'attendaient que les clients pour cette fête de fin d'année. Il en profiterait pour aller à Gringotts afin d'ouvrir officiellement un compte et d'y déposer une partie de son héritage. La somme qu'il avait sur lui était colossale et il ne trouvait pas très prudent de sa part de se promener avec. Toutefois, il allait en garder une partie sur lui au cas où les choses devaient changer.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël avaient débuté depuis deux jours et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de courrier de la part du Ministre vis-à-vis de sa réponse. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles avait-il envie de penser, mais Harry se tenait sur ses gardes.

Déjà, la Gazette du Sorcier avait, deux jours après avoir reçu ses résultats, affiché à tous sa fausse identité pour passer l'examen d'Auror ainsi que ses notes et même l'observation des jurys. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer les témoignages de certains de ses condisciples d'épreuve qui avait encensé sa technicité et son combat avec Alastor Maugrey.

Autant dire que cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Harry n'avait pourtant pas réagi. Il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il espérait simplement que les journaux allaient se lasser de son inintérêt pour les affaires publiques et que son poste tranquille n'allait pas enflammer les foules.

En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Mais tout ce qui lui importait aujourd'hui était de se préparer pour le repas du réveillon de Noël qui allait se dérouler le lendemain à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Pourtant, et étrangement, son instinct lui indiquait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quelque chose allait se dérouler. Et s'il faisait confiance à quelque chose, c'était bien son instinct.

Sirius lui avait fait souvent développé l'instinct hautement efficace de conservation des Potter d'où le peu de punitions qu'avaient dû subir les Maraudeurs en proportion de leurs méfaits. Autant sa famille lui manquait, autant certaines fois l'esprit immature de son parrain ne lui manquait pas.

En pensant aux Maraudeurs, Harry se rendit compte que Peter Pettigrew n'était toujours pas emprisonné à Azkaban pour sa trahison. D'après ses souvenirs, Sirius lui avait affirmé qu'à la mort de ses parents, il y avait eu différents procès et qu'au cours de l'un d'eux, il avait été jugé mais que l'arrestation de Pettigrew l'avait sauvé d'une vie derrière les barreaux.

Son arrivée avait changé beaucoup de choses mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Cet homme ou plutôt ce rat allait bientôt devoir répondre de ses actes et peut-être aurait-il la chance d'être un de ses Aurors qui allait l'emprisonner. Il n'avait jamais connu, ni cherché à connaître cet homme mais s'il pouvait avoir l'occasion de se rendre justice pour un acte qui lui avait fait perdre ses parents, il le ferait.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'Harry finit de préparer ses affaires. Il allait non seulement dîner au château le 24 au soir mais également y dormir et passer le 25 en compagnie du vieil homme qui, selon ses dires, « _apprécierait la compagnie d'un jeune homme fringuant s'occupant ainsi d'un pauvre vieil homme habitant un grand château_ ».

Cela n'était qu'encore plus suspicieux aux yeux d'Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore lui préparait une de ses fameuses surprises mais alors laquelle ?

Puisque les étudiants de Poudlard étaient partis dans leurs familles et qu'il s'agissait du premier Noël depuis la disparition de Voldemort, la joie enflammait l'esprit de tous. Pré-Au-Lard, qui aurait dû être plus tranquille avec le départ des enfants, était tout de même animé.

De nombreuses personnes se promenaient dans la rue, profitant de ces moments de calme qui leur avait tant manqué lors des années noires.

Harry se fondit dans la foule et se dirigea vers le château. Il aurait pu transplaner directement aux grilles ou utiliser le réseau de cheminette mais il voulait profiter de l'ambiance de Noël et surtout marcher pour réfléchir un peu.

Malgré l'univers festif et les dernières bonnes nouvelles liées à son nouveau travail, il était quelque peu mélancolique. Mais l'idée de retrouver ce lieu qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il arriva rapidement aux grilles et s'apprêtait à envoyer un patronus à Dumbledore pour lui signaler son arrivée quand une grande ombre se dirigea vers lui. Il ne sentait aucun danger émettre de celle-ci et se doutait de l'identité de l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Harry reconnut aussitôt son vieil ami, Hagrid.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Evans. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous chercher aux grilles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes invité pour fêter Noël avec nous à Poudlard ?

Harry sourit. Il était heureux de revoir Hagrid et de savoir qu'il allait passer les fêtes ensemble. Il avait également prévu un présent pour le Gardien des clés de Poudlard.

Hagrid vit le sourire bienveillant du jeune homme dont tout le monde parlait actuellement et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Malgré ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait déclaré aux sujets de ce dernier, il avait eu quelques doutes.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler arrivait à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à survivre au sortilège de la mort. Cela posait certaines questions mais il faisait confiance aux jugements de son mentor et voulait connaître de ses propres yeux l'homme en question.

Mais lorsqu'il voyait ce visage où seules la tristesse, la maturité et la gentillesse se lisaient, il comprenait en quoi le professeur Dumbledore avait eu foi. C'est pourquoi il répondit à ce sourire.

-**Oui, Le professeur Dumbledore m'a invité mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.**

Aussitôt, Hagrid reprit :

-Mais pas du tout, monsieur Evans, au contraire, cela nous fait plaisir d'accueillir du monde. C'est un peu triste sans tous les jeunes mais vous n'avez pas de famille ?

Une brève lueur de tristesse traversa les yeux émeraude d'Harry avant qu'il ne réponde :

-**Je n'ai malheureusement plus de famille. Voldemort les a tous tués.**

Hagrid se traita intérieurement d'imbécile et répondit :

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Evans, je ne suis pas très intelligent et je fais souvent des bourdes.

-**Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Il est bien normal que vous vous posiez des questions mais… vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

Hagrid hocha aussitôt de la tête :

-Bien sûr.

**-Appelez-moi Harry, juste Harry !**

-Avec plaisir, Harry mais vous devez également l'appeler par mon prénom. Je m'appelle Hagrid !

Harry sourit encore plus au demi-géant et lui présenta sa main :

-**Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Hagrid.**

Surpris par ce geste d'amabilité que peu de sorciers eurent envers lui, Hagrid prit la main doucement dans sa paume et la serra légèrement avant de répondre :

-De même Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants et se sourirent jusqu'à ce que le Gardien reprenne la parole :

-Tu connais Poudlard, Harry ?

**-Je ne suis venu que quelques fois et je devais me cacher des élèves mais j'en ai entendu parler. Mes parents ont préféré, pour ma sécurité, me garder à la maison mais ils me parlaient souvent de l'école de magie Poudlard. Elle est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, magique !**

-Oh ça oui…

Et sur ce sujet passionnant qu'était Poudlard, les deux hommes remontèrent les jardins menant au château afin de se retrouver à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Hagrid promit alors au jeune homme une promenade du château et de ses alentours le lendemain.

Ce cadeau, pourtant si simple, ne pouvait que faire plaisir à Harry qui apprécierait de redécouvrir ce lieu qu'il avait tant aimé.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, le décor lui réchauffa le cœur et lui rappela de bons souvenirs. Malgré leur petit nombre, Dumbledore avait insisté pour que les décorations de Noël soit mises. Le plafond était enchanté pour donner l'impression que de la neige en tombait, un grand sapin décoré se tenait au fond à droite et des cadeaux y étaient posés. La table avait été également décorée. Le tout formait un sentiment chaleureux malgré la superficie de la pièce. Harry se sentait chez lui.

Il se retourna au moment où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Albus Dumbledore approchait de lui avec un grand sourire et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

-Monsieur Evans, je suis heureux de vous voir à nos côtés pour cette soirée. J'espère que votre trajet s'est bien déroulé.

Harry répondit à son mentor mais son instinct se mit en alerte. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus :

-**Oui, professeur Dumbledore. Hagrid a eu la gentillesse de me présenter une partie de Poudlard et m'a également proposé une visite pour demain. Je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux.**

Le professeur Dumbledore ne lui répondit que par un sourire alors que le Gardien des clés de Poudlard lui tapota gentiment le dos, en le plaquant quand même à moitié au sol, et rougissant de remerciement.

Le vieil homme les pria de s'assoir pour débuter le repas mais les sens d'Harry revinrent au galop quand il vit un quatrième couvert posé sur la table et le sourire de plus en plus éblouissant du directeur.

Il osa cependant poser la question, avec une grande suspicion dans la voix :

-**Nous attendons quelqu'un d'autre, Professeur ? J'avais cru comprendre que nous serions seuls et je n'aimerais pas déranger…**

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore se mit à rire légèrement, ce fut Hagrid qui lui répondit :

-Tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont rentrés chez eux sauf le directeur des Serpentard. Tu n'as pas t'en faire Harry, tu ne gênes personne.

-Hagrid a raison. Au contraire, tu nous amènes un peu de piquant pour cette soirée.

Hagrid hocha la tête au propos du directeur, ne comprenant pas véritablement le sous-entendu alors qu'Harry en avait malheureusement conscience. Il se doutait que ce vieux fou avait préparé quelque chose mais de là à être, pratiquement, en tête-à-tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait…

Parce que oui, il savait que le professeur Dumbledore allait utiliser Hagrid comme interlocuteur toute la soirée, laissant le professeur Rogue et lui-même face à face. Sacré vieux roublard. Il lui devait beaucoup mais il allait se venger !

Pourtant il ne put tenter un repli stratégique que la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme au regard ravageur qui fut tout aussi surpris de la présence du Sauveur du Monde sorcier.

-Professeur, je ne savais pas que nous avions un…invité.

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit son regard joyeux mais attentif avant de répondre au ténébreux professeur :

-Oh oui, Severus, un oubli de ma part. Vous savez qu'à mon âge, certaines choses peuvent nous échapper.

Le professeur de potions serra les dents :

-Oui, votre grand âge.

Le tout était accompagné d'un regard polaire qui aurait refroidi le plus téméraire des hommes mais le directeur de Poudlard ne broncha pas et accentua son sourire.

Le silencieux duel laissait Hagrid et Harry bien silencieux. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être visés par l'un des deux hommes même si Harry aurait bien voulu aider son cher professeur de potions.

Severus Rogue s'inclina, comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait perdu cette bataille mais le jour de la vengeance allait sonner et il était très patient.

Il s'assit à la seule place libre qui se trouvait en face du Sauveur mais avant de s'assoir, il vit Harry se lever prestement et incliner sa tête en guise de salut :

-**Professeur Rogue, je suis désolé de vous déranger en ce soir de Noël. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait personne du personnel comme des élèves. Sinon, je ne me serais pas permis.**

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, monsieur Evans. Vous observerez à l'avenir que les désirs de notre cher directeur sont inébranlables et que nous ne pouvons que nous plier devant lui.

Sur ces paroles, ce dernier s'assit. Harry fut quelque peu attristé de sa réponse. Elle lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un fardeau pour l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il allait devoir le supporter pour cette soirée.

Mais son regard fut attiré par une légère inclinaison de la tête du professeur. Il lui rendait son salut, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Cela le rendit tellement heureux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire désarmant à tel point que le directeur des Serpentard dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour restreindre la légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il devait absolument se contenir.

Les deux hommes ne virent jamais le regard du directeur briller d'une telle force en les observant que cela les aurait effrayés. Hagrid resta en simple spectateur, s'interrogeant sur la soudaine politesse du hargneux professeur. Il fallait dire que le jeune Harry était sympathique. Il ne chercha donc pas à comprendre plus.

Au contraire de ce que tous pensaient, la soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien. Le professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid discutaient des dernières trouvailles du demi-géant en matière de créatures magiques qui auraient pu faire frissonner les plus virulents Mangemorts alors qu'Harry entama sa discussion sur les potions avec Severus.

Il utilisa les connaissances que ce dernier lui avait inculquées dans son passé/futur, ce qui étonna grandement le professeur de potions. D'ailleurs, il se prit au jeu et répondait aux questions du jeune Auror. Une véritable entente se faisait entre eux, ce qui étonnait le Gardien des clés qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le directeur des Serpentard aussi social et communicatif avec quelqu'un, mais qui était apprécié par un vieil homme qui était sûr d'avoir visé juste.

Alors que le dessert venait d'être pris, le professeur Dumbledore les invita tous à chercher leurs présents pour les déposer au pied du sapin.

Le professeur Rogue, n'ayant pas été mis au courant de la venue d'Harry Evans ce soir-là, demanda un contretemps pour aller chercher un cadeau pour le jeune homme. Tous s'interrogèrent sur cette raison alors que personne ne s'attendait à ce que le ténébreux professeur n'offre quoi que ce soit.

Harry en profita pour aller chercher également le présent de Severus. Il avait déjà préparé les bases mais il avait voulu la dernière fraîcheur possible pour ses ingrédients.

En effet, il avait décidé d'offrir à l'homme des ingrédients de potions mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux d'un basilic : du venin, quelques écailles et du sang. Pour cela, Harry était allé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il l'avait découvert au cours de ses péripéties avec Ron et Hermione dans les toilettes de Mimi. Il savait que le basilic était toujours vivant.

Il avait pu s'engouffrer doucement dans l'enceinte du château quelques temps avant les vacances pour retrouver le serpent magique et lui demander son autorisation. Comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ou plutôt dans le futur, il avait expliqué au serpent que son maître était décédé depuis longtemps et que la dernière personne à l'avoir appelé avait dû être Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort.

Il s'était pris d'une réelle affection pour l'animal et celui-ci, se sentant seul, lui avait demandé de venir le voir de temps en temps. Il avait également accepté de lui offrir les quelques ingrédients.

Il alla donc les chercher et saluer au passage son ami. Il lui promit de revenir bientôt et remonta à la surface où il salua le fantôme de Mimi qui s'empressait de le séduire, à sa façon.

Il se hâta de retrouver la Grande Salle tentant de chercher une excuse à son retard lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'atmosphère n'était plus la même qu'à son départ.

Les sièges se trouvaient à terre ainsi que quelques couverts, le professeur Dumbledore était assis mais semblait préoccupé comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'interrogation dû se lire dans ses yeux car Hagrid se rapprocha de lui :

-Les Aurors sont venus chercher le professeur Rogue. Ils l'ont emmené au Ministère pour qu'il soit jugé.


	4. Le procès

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette vie et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

**Présence d'un lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable qui est jeté à Azkaban. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'Auror.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Le procès**

Enervé était un euphémisme, Harry bouillait de rage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les bureaux du Ministre. Cette dernière n'était même pas à son poste le 24 au soir alors qu'elle envoyait sans scrupules des Aurors venir arrêter des innocents qui fêtaient Noël. Le 25 étant férié, il avait dû attendre le 26 pour avoir une réponse et ce n'est que grâce à son statut d'héros que le Ministre avait pu le recevoir.

Pourtant, il appréhendait cette rencontre qui allait certainement tourner au bras de fer. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait assuré que Severus avait été arrêté juste après la mort de Voldemort mais qu'il avait pu, lors de son jugement, prouver son innocence alors pourquoi cette arrestation ?

Harry se doutait de la réponse. La lettre qu'il avait envoyée au Ministre ne lui avait pas plu mais elle ne pouvait se venger directement sur lui, alors elle s'était attaquée à ses proches. Personne, pas même Dumbledore malgré son intuition, ne connaissait son penchant pour le maître des potions. La seule personne qui lui était connue comme proche était le directeur de Poudlard mais comme lui-même était intouchable alors ils avaient frappé son point faible parmi ses connaissances. Et qui mieux qu'un Mangemort soi-disant repenti.

Harry en était dégoûté de ce comportement. Après avoir connu Fudge, il avait cru qu'il n'y avait pas eu pire comme Ministre, mais ils se valaient tous.

La secrétaire du Ministre lui indiqua qu'elle l'attendait dans l'une des pièces de fonction. Lorsqu'il rentra dans ladite pièce, il put admirer la tentative du Ministre pour l'impressionner et le mettre mal à l'aise. En effet, cette dernière se trouvait au centre d'une table entourée de plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires d'Etat.

Mais sa colère était telle qu'il n'y prêta pas attention, s'avança puis prit la parole :

-**Messieurs, Mesdames, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je suis venu ici pour demander la libération de Severus Rogue.**

Un homme prit alors la parole. Harry le reconnut comme le juge Barty Croupton qui avait été un des juges de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu lors de sa quatrième année :

-Même si nous vous remercions de nous avoir débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous n'avez pas tous les droits Monsieur Evans. Vous ne pouvez exiger la libération d'un prisonnier, et qui plus est Mangemort, selon votre bon vouloir.

-**Je n'exige pas par caprice mais par légitimité. Cet homme a été jugé ici même et déclaré innocent des charges qui lui étaient attribuées. Le professeur Dumbledore a pu vous démontrer à plusieurs reprises, qu'au contraire, Severus Rogue a été un espion qui nous a permis d'obtenir de précieuses informations.**

L'homme ne se démonta pas, même s'il était prudent. La magie brute que le jeune homme dégageait était impressionnante et plusieurs de ses collègues restaient figés sur leurs sièges :

-C'est un fait, Monsieur Evans, mais de nouveaux éléments nous indiquent que Monsieur Rogue est non seulement entré de son plein gré dans le cercle des Mangemorts, mais qu'il a également influencé Vous-Savez-Qui à poursuivre les familles Potter et Longdubat.

Et sur ce discours, l'homme déposa sur son bureau le témoignage du directeur de Durmstrang indiquant ces faits. Harry serra les poings. Il avait osé aller jusqu'à proposer un marché avec un Mangemort pour coincer Rogue et indirectement, le punir de sa négligence envers le Ministère.

Son regard se porta sur le Ministre qui arborait un sourire sardonique qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre, qu'il allait commenter haut et fort, avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par cette dernière :

-Mais, Monsieur Evans, nous pourrions certainement arranger ce problème grâce à votre aimable participation.

Ces envies de meurtre atteignirent des sommets. Elle voulait utiliser Severus comme moyen de pression pour se permettre de l'utiliser à ses fins. Même s'il aimait l'homme, il ne pourrait supporter, tout comme lui, d'avoir une épée de Damoclès se tenant au-dessus de sa tête. Non seulement Severus avait des droits mais ils étaient bafoués par ce Ministère corrompu.

Il pourrait l'accepter mais cette situation perdurait et deviendrait rapidement indéfinie. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui comme pour Severus. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

Il chercha une solution en fixant chaque membre de ce charmant comité quand son regard se posa sur un homme, ce dernier était assis tranquillement parmi les hauts responsables du Ministère alors qu'il n'était qu'un Mangemort, et l'un des plus fervents de Voldemort.

Sa venue dans ce monde avait bouleversé certaines choses, mais il voyait à ce moment précis un moyen de se libérer, ainsi que Severus, du joug du Ministère à jamais.

Il reporta son attention sur le Ministre et annonça :

**-Je n'accepterai jamais un chantage. Je ne suis pas un être corrompu ou manipulable. Je demande un procès où j'apporterai les preuves de l'innocence de Severus Rogue.**

Les paroles d'Harry avaient créé un brouhaha. Chaque personne présente n'appréciait pas vraiment l'insulte sous-jacente que venait de faire le jeune homme mais sa demande était plus que justifiée, et s'il lui prenait de la faire devant le Département de la Justice et de façon officielle, elle ne pourrait plus être contrôlée et ils seraient à sa merci. C'est pourquoi le Ministre et les quelques hauts fonctionnaires présents se mirent d'accord :

-Nous acceptons, Monsieur Evans. Vous avez deux semaines !

Et sur ces paroles, le groupe se leva et se dispersa. Harry resta debout et attendit de se retrouver seul avec le Ministre avant de prendre la parole :

**-Vous n'avez pas hésité à utiliser un innocent pour vos intérêts.**

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

-**Vous avez très bien compris. Je n'accepte pas d'être votre pion, ni le professeur Dumbledore, alors vous vous rabattez sur un homme qui a purgé sa peine et, qui plus est, a été officiellement innocenté.**

-Le professeur Rogue a démontré son statut d'espion lors de son procès mais il a tout de même, de son propre chef, décidé de retrouver les Mangemorts. Chaque action a des conséquences !

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent à cette annonce avant de déclarer :

**-Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, chaque geste ou action a ses conséquences et vous devrez bientôt y faire face.**

La Ministre vit que le héros du monde sorcier était déterminé et, surtout, qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que tout n'allait peut-être pas aller comme elle le désirait. Et pour accentuer cette impression, le jeune homme déclara :

-**Vous avez oublié une chose dans votre si fameux plan…qui je suis !**

Et sur ces paroles, Harry partit laissant une Ministre pensive et inquiète.

* * *

Harry se trouvait devant une maison qu'il avait bien connue et qui lui manquait. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait certainement plus y retourner, ni se retrouver dans les bras maternels de la matriarche de la maison.

Mais il n'y était pas pour ressasser des souvenirs heureux mais pour réussir à sortir de prison un homme innocent qu'il aimait.

Après sa rencontre avec le Ministre, Harry avait été retrouvé directement le professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir mettre en place un plan et surtout une défense afin d'innocenter le professeur Rogue et ce pour toujours. Ils ne voulaient pas que cette situation se réitère de nouveau et laisser l'homme dans un perpétuel climat de tension en attente d'un procès ou d'une arrestation.

Pour cela, ils devaient ramener les preuves qui avaient servi lors du premier procès et qui avaient permis d'affirmer son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire sur sa candidature volontaire dans les rangs de Voldemort mais, pour cette question, Harry avait une idée. Il voulait confronter la réalité à ces sorciers à l'esprit étriqué. Leur démontrer que tout n'était pas tout noir, tout n'était pas tout blanc.

C'est pourquoi il avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore de retrouver les preuves des abus qu'avaient subis Severus Rogue étant enfant mais également celles de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Il voulait confronter la réalité à ces sorciers dont la vision ne se développait pas au-delà de leur horizon.

Dumbledore lui avait également assuré que l'estime que portait Voldemort à Severus avait baissé au cours des dernières semaines et surtout qu'il doutait de lui. Il fallait donc trouver un Mangemort qui était assez proche de Voldemort pour que celui-ci dévoile les doutes de ce dernier.

Mais qui était assez proche pour cela ? Sachant que la plupart des Mangemorts se trouvaient soit à Azkaban, soit relâchés.

Mais il avait un atout. Il venait du futur et savait où trouver un Mangemort non seulement recherché, mais qui lui permettrait également d'apporter un fait nouveau, les véritables inspirations du fils d'un des Hauts fonctionnaires, Barty Croupton Junior.

C'est pourquoi, il était caché depuis une semaine dans les fourrés qui longeaient le Terrier, maison familiale des Weasley. Il ne connaissait pas la date exacte de l'arrivée du rat dans la famille de roux mais il espérait qu'elle se soit faite au cours de cette année, et si possible pour Noël.

Sa bonne étoile étant avec lui, il avait vu juste. Il avait ainsi remarqué le rongeur au Terrier. La prochaine étape était de l'embarquer mais il devait être le plus efficace possible. Pettigrew devait certainement être sur ses gardes et veiller, n'étant présent depuis longtemps au Terrier. Pourtant Harry ne désespérait pas et patientait afin de trouver la meilleure opportunité pour lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait également avancé et avait repris le dossier de Severus lors de son précédent procès et il l'avait pu l'étoffer un peu, mais il avait retrouvé des dossiers sur le climat nocif de l'enfance du jeune Rogue, ainsi que celui de Tom Jedusor. Lorsqu'il avait pu en prendre connaissance, Harry avait senti la nausée monter.

Il se doutait que l'utilisation de ces informations ne plairait absolument pas au professeur de potions mais il devait passer par ces moments pour lui permettre de retrouver sa liberté.

Il avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore de cacher jusqu'au procès son intervention au professeur Rogue. Il avait également réussi à faire en sorte que le procès se tienne en huis clos. Seul les hauts fonctionnaires, le tribunal et deux journalistes, dont les informations seraient livrées au compte-gouttes, allaient être présents.

Soudain, un évènement lui laissa une chance d'intervenir. Les jumeaux Weasley venaient de faire une bêtise, en utilisant une des inventions de leur père, laissant toute la famille coincée à l'extérieur avec les gnomes de jardin.

Harry y vit sa chance.

Il utilisa sa Cape d'Invisibilité ainsi que différents sorts de camouflage et rentra dans la chaumière. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs avant de se rappeler de la raison de sa présence.

Il monta doucement les escaliers, évitant les marches bruyantes et se dirigea vers la chambre de Percy Weasley qui, il espérait, n'avait pas changé de place. La chance lui souriait car la porte était grande ouverte, preuve que l'enfant avait dû être surpris par la blague de ses cadets.

Avant d'y entrer, il observa l'intérieur et vit tout de suite le rat, allongé sur le lit, dormant. Il s'avança doucement mais le sol craqua et le rat se releva rapidement. Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et lança, par la magie sans baguette, un Stupéfix qui frappa l'animal qui ne bougea plus.

Il s'engouffra dans la chambre et récupéra le corps de l'animal pour le déposer dans une cage qu'il avait particulièrement pris soin de protéger d'une multitude de sorts. Il ressortit aussitôt de la chambre puis de la maison et réussit à partir sans être repéré. Il transplana à Pré-au-Lard où il envoya un courrier au professeur Dumbledore lui indiquant la réussite de sa capture.

Il garda l'animal sous Stupefix et sous un sort de Sommeil profond. Il resta à l'Auberge tenue par Abelforth mais déposa son précieux colis dans le bureau directorial. Ils avaient entre leurs mains un précieux témoin qui les aiderait dans leur quête.

Et maintenant, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, il devait se rendre chez les Potter !

Il devait discuter avec James Potter et lui demander son aide. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait aider Severus et il espérait qu'il le ferait. Il transplana à Godric's Hollow et se dirigea directement vers la maison des Potter.

Il frappa à la porte et se fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit. Il était toujours admiratif de cette dernière. Elle était non seulement belle mais on ne ressentait que de la bonté venant d'elle. On se sentait bien, et aimé. Il aurait tellement voulu la connaître en tant que mère mais son double aurait cette chance, et de cela il en était heureux.

-Monsieur Evans, quelle joie de vous voir. Nous avons bien reçu votre carte. Cela nous a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que vous avez reçu la nôtre ?

Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux cadeaux qu'il aurait pu recevoir, tellement la situation de Severus l'inquiétait, et il se sentit un peu fautif de ne pas y avoir porté attention.

**-Bonjour Madame Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. En fait, j'ai un problème et j'aimerais demander un service à votre mari.**

Lily Potter vit tout de suite que cela était grave. Non seulement cela se lisait sur le visage de son invité mais ce dernier avait affronté seul Voldemort, n'hésitant pas à s'interposer pour les sauver. S'il venait aujourd'hui leur demander de l'aide, c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'une affaire grave.

-Bien entendu, rentrez. Nous allons tenter de vous aider.

Elle invita le jeune homme à rentrer chez eux et s'empressa d'appeler James au salon. Ce dernier arriva avec le jeune Harry dans les bras et fut tout de suite heureux de retrouver leur sauveur :

-Monsieur Evans, je suis ravi de vous revoir. J'ai appris vos formidables résultats et connaissant Fol Œil, vous avez dû leur en mettre plein la vue…

-James…

Ce fut Lily qui l'interrompit et il remarqua aussitôt que cette visite n'en était pas une de courtoisie mais que quelque chose était arrivée. Lily fit venir un thé et tous s'assirent dans le salon attendant qu'Harry Evans prenne la parole.

**-Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste chez vous mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.**

Lily lui répondit aussitôt :

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous êtes le bienvenu ici et si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous aider.

Harry sourit timidement à sa mère et reprit, plus sérieusement :

**-Il s'agit de Severus Rogue.**

A ce nom, le couple Potter se raidit mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lily se rappela de son amitié pour Severus qui fut brisée, chose qu'elle regrettait, alors que pour James, c'était les remords et la honte qui le submergeaient au travers de ses actes passés envers lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner des gestes et des paroles qu'il avait eus pour le jeune homme. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient utilisé comme tête de turc et il n'en était pas fier alors s'il pouvait l'aider il le ferait du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

-**Il a besoin de vous**, reprit Harry.

James et Lily se regardèrent à peine mais furent tout de suite d'accord :

-Dites-nous comment nous pouvons l'aider !

Harry hocha la tête et commença à leur raconter l'arrestation de Severus par le Ministère et les véritables raisons de cette arrestation. Il leur expliqua alors sa volonté de redonner les preuves du changement de camp et de l'aide précieuse du maître des potions en tant qu'espion mais également du témoignage forcé de leur ancien ami.

A l'entente de l'arrestation de Pettigrew, Harry vit le soulagement mais également la tristesse dans le regard du couple et plus précisément dans celui de James Potter. Il comprit alors à quel point la traitrise du Maraudeur avait brisé le groupe et put ainsi mieux discerner la souffrance de son parrain dans le futur, en y ajoutant la mort de son meilleur ami.

Il leur expliqua également en quoi il voulait que James intervienne. Il voulait donner au Monde Sorcier qu'ils avaient tous des préjugés. Par l'intermédiaire des actions des Maraudeurs à l'encontre de Severus, ils avaient poussé, involontairement, ce dernier dans le jeu macabre des Mangemorts.

James comprenait l'action qu'il devait faire. Il y voyait l'occasion de s'amender envers Severus sans toutefois le faire passer pour une victime, mais il devait prouver au Monde Sorcier que leurs gestes dénigrants envers une partie de la population, ainsi que sur les créatures magiques, avaient des répercussions.

Harry leur présenta l'exemple de Voldemort comme autre témoignage corroborant ce fait. Il avait été en quelque sorte créé par la bêtise et la méchanceté humaine.

James donna tout de suite son accord avec le soutien de Lily. S'il pouvait aider Severus mais également donner un bon coup de pied au Ministère alors, peut-être, ils ne revivraient plus des temps sombres dont ils venaient à peine de sortir.

Ils restèrent à discuter sur d'autres sujets plus joyeux et se donnèrent ensuite rendez-vous pour le procès qui devait avoir lieu d'ici deux jours. Il avait maintenant toutes les pièces entre ses mains et il espérait pouvoir réussir à sortir définitivement Severus de tous problèmes avec le Ministère mais également ouvrir les yeux de ce dernier sur ses actions et en tirer les leçons.

* * *

Le jour du procès arriva et malgré leur demande de respect de vie privée pour Severus, la Ministère n'avait pas hésité à ameuter les journalistes et un grand nombre de sorciers. Pas que l'affaire d'un ancien Mangemort intéresse réellement l'opinion publique, mais voir ce dernier défendu par les deux plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle intriguait.

De plus, cela profitait au Ministère, certain du résultat. Pour eux, ils allaient gagner et de ce fait, la présence de la presse et de spectateurs ne ferait qu'agrémenter la défaite des deux sorciers qui ne désiraient pas se courber devant eux.

C'est ce fait qui chagrinait autant le professeur Dumbledore qu'Harry. Les véritables cibles, c'étaient eux, et Severus en payait le prix. Même si Harry avait pu assister aux intransigeances du Ministère dans le futur, surtout vis-à-vis de Severus, il se sentait responsable. D'ailleurs, malgré les profonds sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le maître des potions, il n'aurait pas hésité à participer tout aussi activement contre ce Ministère corrompu.

Au contraire de l'atrium qui était bondé de monde, la salle du jugement ne rassemblait que peu de personnes : Severus, ses défenseurs et les témoins, le juge et les jurys. Il y avait également un représentant des journalistes et de la Chambre des Lords Sorciers.

Harry devait avouer qu'il était effrayé même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, mais ces regards dirigés contre lui et Dumbledore le perturbaient quelque peu, et ce n'est qu'en voyant l'état physique de l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il se ressaisit.

Ce dernier avait perdu du poids et semblait fatigué mais également étonné de le voir, ainsi que la famille Potter. Harry tenta de ne pas le regarder. Il voulait non seulement ne pas flancher, mais la présence des Potter devait certainement mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'homme qui avait compris de quoi il allait en résulter et il ne voulait pas voir des reproches et, pire, de la déception.

Severus Rogue était un homme fier, et savoir qu'il avait été un jour faible et une victime n'allait pas lui plaire du tout mais Harry et Dumbledore voulaient mettre le Ministère sur le fait accompli et dénoncer leur politique de délation.

Le procès débuta et les premières pièces furent présentées. Il ne s'agissait que des mêmes éléments renforcés par d'autres preuves que le précédent jugement. Cette redite mit en confiance le Ministère qui fit sa première erreur.

En effet, se laissant guider par sa certitude d'être vainqueur de ce bras de fer, il ne restait plus sur ses gardes. C'est alors que le premier mouvement de la défense vint ébranler les certitudes du Ministère.

Le professeur Dumbledore présenta alors les raisons de l'apparition de Voldemort. Tous furent surpris de ce récit mais lorsque Dumbledore commença le parallèle avec celui de Severus Rogue, le Ministère crut son heure de gloire arriver jusqu'à ce qu'Harry retourne la situation en demandant à son premier témoin d'intervenir : James Potter.

Ce dernier, après un salut vers Rogue, se présenta devant le juge et le jury et commença à raconter son éducation, celle d'un jeune sorcier détestant et voulant combattre la magie noire et sa décision de faire de Severus Rogue son souffre-douleur.

Il demanda le pardon de Severus et expliqua au jury, qu'involontairement il avait poussé le jeune homme dans les arts sombres. Il était, à la base, un ami d'une né-moldue qui était aujourd'hui sa femme mais son enfance et son adolescence n'avaient qu'attisé sa haine des sorciers dits de la Lumière.

James Potter dénonça alors la politique du Ministère et son éducation. Celle qui voulait que tout être différent était un être sombre et donc une menace.

Après ce discours, Dumbledore reprit la parole et expliqua que chaque geste et action avait des conséquences et que malgré son entrée dans le cercle des Mangemorts, Severus avait choisi de les renier et de devenir un espion pour aider leur côté malgré les différends qui les opposaient.

Le Ministère voulut intervenir dans l'intention de continuer à diffamer l'homme innocent se trouvant à la barre des accusés. Le directeur de Poudlard leur demanda alors pourquoi seul Severus se trouvait ici et non chaque Mangemort clairement identifié encore libre dont la plupart travaillait pour le Ministère.

Avait-il seulement une autre preuve que celle d'un Imperium lancé soi-disant contre eux ?

Le jury débattit lentement et le Ministère y voyait la perte de son procès. Barty Croupton intima alors le silence, affirmant que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le cas de Severus Rogue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit la parole :

-**C'est ce que vous croyez.**

A ces mots, les accusateurs commencèrent à sentir leur sang se glacer. Le regard du jeune héros était froid mais, surtout, dénotait une parfaite confiance en soi.

-**J'aimerais faire intervenir mon dernier témoin.**

Lorsque le juge le lui permit, Harry fit apparaître, devant le regard ébahi de la salle, Peter Pettigrow.

Les Aurors présents levèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes, prêt à dégainer, mais voyant que le criminel était parfaitement ligoté et dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre orteil, ils se détendirent. Seule la voix de Barty Croupton se fit entendre :

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Souriant de façon tout à fait serpentarde, Harry lui répondit :

-**Je vous présente Peter Pettigrow, mon dernier témoin et l'un des espions de Voldemort.**

Harry pouvait parfaitement ressentir la tension venir du côté des Potter. Ces derniers n'avaient pas revu le rat depuis sa trahison et sa présence devait certainement raviver de mauvais souvenirs. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas étonné en voyant les époux se rapprocher et serrer fortement leur enfant dans leur bras.

Mais Harry ne devait pas se laisser divertir et resta concentré sur le dernier acte de cette parodie de procès.

Millicent Bagnold était complètement dépassée. Elle qui croyait sortir vainqueur de ce procès et faire rentrer dans le rang les deux sorciers puissants qu'étaient Albus Dumbledore et Harry Evans se trompait lourdement. De plus, elle sentait que l'aboutissement de ce procès allait se jouer contre elle. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû jouer contre les vainqueurs de Grindelwald et Voldemort.

Au cours de l'interrogatoire de Pettigrow, tous surent comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait les faiblesses et les manques de jeunes adultes et adolescents pour en faire des recrues. Comment il s'amusait à utiliser ces dernières pour manipuler quiconque.

Ils apprirent également que Vous-Savez-Qui avait quelques doutes au sujet de Severus et sur ses véritables motivations mais il avait disparu avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais, alors que le jury avait complètement adhéré à l'opinion des deux puissants sorciers et s'interrogeait sur le véritable fondement de ce procès, Harry y donna la touche finale :

-**J'aimerais, avant que vous ne donniez votre jugement, vous démontrer à quel point l'aveuglement de la plupart des sorciers a-t-il joué contre lui. Alors que vous avez devant vous le procès d'un être qui a déjà répondu à ses détracteurs, d'autres véritables criminels restent à ce jour libre.**

Barty Croupton intervint tout de suite :

-Mettriez-vous en doute les jugements de ce tribunal ? Dans ce cas, celui de votre ami n'est que légitime.

Harry se mit à sourire, heureux que cette personne précise ait prit la parole :

-**Je ne permettrais pas mais j'aimerais poser une dernière question à mon témoin, si vous le permettez ?**

Le juge et le jury n'y virent aucune objection, connaissant déjà le résultat de ce procès.

Harry se tourna alors vers le rat :

**-Pettigrow, j'aimerais savoir si d'autres Mangemorts se trouvent dans cette pièce ?**

Barty Croupton voulut intervenir de nouveau, n'appréciant pas que les personnes présentes et donc les personnes les plus importantes de ce Ministère soient mises en question par ce jeune freluquet, mais le juge lui intima le silence, curieux de la réponse du témoin.

Peter Pettigrow, en lâche qu'il était, y voyait la parfaite occasion de donner lieu à un moyen de négociation pour lui. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'affirmer :

-Oui !

Tous s'exclamèrent. Un Mangemort, et donc un espion, se trouvait parmi eux. C'est alors que chacun se rendit compte à quel point la menace avait été présente. Le juge demanda alors à ce que le témoin soit sous Véritaserum pour continuer.

Alastor Maugrey se fit un plaisir de faire ingérer le produit au témoin et le juge lui posa les questions de routine pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement du produit ainsi que de confirmer ses propos.

Puis ce fut au tour de Barty Croupton qui posa la question dont tous appréhendaient la réponse :

-Qui est ce Mangemort ?

Peter Pettigrow tourna alors son regard vers une autre partie de la pièce et parla :

-Barty Croupton Junior.

Ce dernier tenta alors de prendre la fuite mais il fut rapidement arrêté. Son père, lui, était complètement dévasté. Savoir que son fils, sa propre chair, l'avait trahi, lui était difficile à croire. Il avait tellement mal que lorsqu'il croisa le regard fou de son fils, il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais compris ce dernier.

Le Ministre était dans le même état que Barty Croupton. Elle avait pu toujours compter sur cet homme et son fils tout autant. D'ailleurs, elle s'était faite une joie de pouvoir avoir de si précieux associés. Mais son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Une colère l'envahit et son regard se tourna vers Harry Evans dont elle se doutait de le voir rire à ses dépends mais elle fut encore plus troublée. Ce dernier, loin d'être heureux de la situation, la regardait, elle et Barty Croupton, fixement, d'un air à la fois sérieux et triste.

Elle sut alors ce qu'avait dû ressentir le jeune homme face à leur comportement. La leçon avait été dure mais entendue.

Les réactions des membres du Ministère, du jury et des quelques personnes présentes ne se firent pas attendre. C'était un véritable tollé. Le juge réussit, au bout de quelques minutes, à ramener le silence avant de déclarer :

-Severus Rogue, au vu des derniers évènements, nous vous déclarons innocent. Je vous prie d'ailleurs de nous excuser pour ces désagréments.

Lorsque le jugement fut rendu, le professeur de potions fut tout de suite libéré. Il fut accueilli par les Potter. Malgré ses divergences avec James Potter, il inclina légèrement la tête pour le remercier de sa participation. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de le laisser en emmenant sa femme et son fils loin du traître qui les avait vendus.

Il avait ensuite porté son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore :

-Je vous remercie professeur. Sans vous, je ne sais pas où je serais à l'heure actuelle.

Dumbledore lui sourit et reprit :

-C'est tout à fait normal, Severus, vous m'êtes très cher. Mais s'il faut remercier quelqu'un, c'est Harry. C'est lui qui a réussi à piéger Pettigrow et préparé pratiquement l'intégralité de votre défense.

Severus paraissait surpris avant qu'un doux sourire puis un léger rougissement n'apparaisse avant de disparaître aussitôt. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

-Dans ce cas, je dois lui présenter mes remerciements.

Ils se retournèrent pour chercher le jeune homme du regard mais ils ne le virent pas. Ce dernier avait disparu.

* * *

L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et ses répercussions étaient importantes. Une semaine après le procès, elle faisait toujours la une des journaux, de ce que pouvait lire Harry. Il venait de rentrer d'une de ses nombreuses journées de recherche d'appartement et avait pris, au passage, la Gazette du Sorcier pour connaître les nouvelles fraîches.

Lorsque le jugement avait été donné, il s'était éclipsé pour éviter d'affronter Severus et surtout sa colère légitime pour avoir étalé sa vie privée au cours du procès. Et puis, il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé au professeur de potions. La réaction du Ministre, peu de temps après l'envoi de sa lettre au mois de décembre, en était la preuve même si cette dernière ne se doutait pas des véritables sentiments qu'il avait envers l'ancien Mangemort.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il était effrayé de faire face à l'homme et il avait préféré fuir. C'était peut-être une manie et une déficience de son côté Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage.

C'est pourquoi, il avait immédiatement transplané à Edimbourg. Il avait, auparavant, préparé ses affaires et tout était sur lui. Arrivant dans la capitale écossaise, il s'était installé dans un hôtel et avait décidé de faire des recherches pour trouver son home sweet home mais à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, il n'avait pu contacter une agence immobilière et s'était résolu à commencer ses recherches seuls et, par Merlin, cela était difficile.

Il avait toutefois envoyé un courrier au professeur Dumbledore pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'inquiète puis il avait placé ses cadeaux de Noël dans les bureaux respectifs des professeurs ainsi que dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

Il resta seul pour la fête du nouvel an et ce fut plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son sacrifice était lourd à porter. Etre seul n'était pas agréable mais savoir qu'il était entouré des êtres qui lui étaient chers mais dont il ne devait et ne pouvait pas se mêler était encore plus difficile à gérer, mais il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant.

Lorsque les fêtes furent terminées, il lui restait une semaine avant son rendez-vous avec Bill Campton et il décida de faire confiance à une agence pour trouver un logement adéquat. Il ne voulait pas prendre la première masure qui allait se trouver devant lui, il voulait un réel chez soi. S'il devait vivre dans ce temps, il voulait le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles et ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, c'était un lieu à lui.

Il avait toujours vécu au travers de chez quelqu'un et non de chez lui : sa tante et son oncle, les Weasley, Poudlard, et la maison de Sirius n'étaient pas vraiment un véritable lieu de détente aspirant à la tranquillité. Il voulait un endroit que tout le monde identifierait comme chez Harry.

Pour ses recherches, il utilisa le vieux subterfuge des légères modifications faciales afin que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas. En effet, depuis le procès, son image s'était encore plus développée dans les journaux. Entre sa victoire contre Voldemort et celle contre le Ministère, il faisait la une toutes les semaines.

La première chose qui avait changé avait été le Ministre. Millicent Bagnold avait décidé de démissionner non seulement à cause de la mauvaise publicité provoquée par le procès, mais en comprenant que sa gestion du gouvernement n'avait pas été la meilleure mais surtout la plus objective possible. Sa vendetta contre Dumbledore et lui l'avait emmenée trop loin en se permettant de jouer sur la vie d'un innocent.

De plus, la trahison de Barty Croupton Junior avait réellement été dure à accepter. Ce fut pire pour le père qui avait décidé de stopper sa carrière et de se cantonner à un rôle mineur au sein du Ministère. Harry était désolé pour eux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les faire souffrir mais ils avaient osé l'attaquer sur un plan privé et il avait tout simplement rétorqué.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser un Mangemort aussi virulent en liberté. Son intuition lui disait que Pettigrow et Croutpon Junior étaient assez fous pour tenter de renouer avec leur passé Mangemoresque et cela, malgré les victimes potentielles.

Un nouveau Ministre avait été élu et se fut Amélia Bones. Ce fut une grande surprise pour Harry. A son époque, c'était Cornélius Fudge qui avait repris la place de Ministre même si ce dernier avait les mêmes faiblesses que Millicent mais son intervention et sa soif de justice avaient dû faire écho car le nouveau Ministre était connu pour être quelqu'un de neutre et objectif, pratiquant une véritable justice.

C'était un bon choix et Harry fut ravi de ce dernier. Les choses allaient peut-être évoluer dans le bon sens.

Harry posa le journal et, après avoir vérifié que les quelques changements physiques qu'il avait effectués lui permettaient de passer inaperçu, il sortit de son hôtel et transplana directement dans l'agence immobilière sorcière qui se trouvait près de Mary King's close, entrée du quartier sorcier d'Edimbourg.

Il avait fait déjà deux agences et ces dernières ne lui avaient proposé que des lieux certes luxueux mais froids. Harry ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans les lieux visités et commençait à désespérer. Il avait donc décidé de choisir une agence qui s'écartait des grandes agences dont le monde sorcier raffolait pour celle plus intime d'une institution familiale.

Lors de ce rendez-vous, il avait fait part de sa demande à l'agent qui allait s'occuper de lui. Il est vrai qu'il était difficile. Il voulait un lieu calme mais qui était proche du centre ville. Malgré sa recherche de tranquillité, il était effrayé par la solitude. Toutefois, il voulait rester dans une discrétion totale et vivre comme il l'entendait sans qu'il ne soit dérangé soit par des voisins ou des badauds.

Il allait travailler à Edimbourg et les journalistes allaient certainement le découvrir si cela n'était déjà fait alors il souhaitait un endroit extrêmement protégé qui échapperait à l'attention des moldus, des sorciers et surtout des journalistes.

Il voulait également un lieu assez grand. Il avait pris de nombreux ouvrages et objets lui appartenant de son époque et il voulait, avant tout, être libre de ses mouvements. Avoir passé son enfance dans un placard l'avait anesthésié des petits espaces bien qu'il préférait un petit espace chaleureux qu'un grand et froid. Mais cela ne devait pas être trop grand non plus.

Il fallut deux jours à l'agent pour lui proposer des visites. Les trois premières ne l'avaient pas plus emballé que cela même si le résultat était dix fois plus appréciable que celles des précédentes agences.

Toutefois, l'agent garda le meilleur pour la fin. Il emmena Harry près du château d'Edimbourg, sur la colline surplombant la ville. A quelques mètres de l'entrée, il y avait quelques maisons et surtout des boutiques touristiques mais l'endroit était chaleureux par quelques restaurants et lieux typiques écossais.

L'agent l'emmena alors dans une petite ruelle près d'un restaurant. A première vue, cette dernière était sombre, voire lugubre, mais lorsqu'il la franchit, Harry ressentit tout de suite une barrière magique qui transforma la ruelle sombre en un petit passage bucolique. Il s'agissait d'un repousse-moldu et sorcier. Seuls ceux qui avaient l'intention de vouloir rentrer dans la propriété par cette petite ruelle pouvaient l'utiliser.

L'agent lui expliqua que cette barrière était liée à la maison et pouvait être modifiée et améliorée selon l'intention du propriétaire. C'était une forme moins drastique d'un Fidelitas.

Le passage menait à un hôtel particulier entouré d'un grillage ancien et d'un muret qui permettaient une protection totale de l'habitat. Une fois la grille ouverte, on rentrait dans un petit jardin. Il n'était pas grand mais donnait un sentiment de plénitude qui ravissait Harry.

L'hôtel particulier comportait trois étages et devait dater de la même période que le château réaménagé au fil des siècles, celui qui donnait un charme ancien mais également un confort moderne. La bâtisse était lumineuse par les nombreuses grandes fenêtres qui ornaient la façade.

L'intérieur, malgré sa taille, était chaleureux. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait un grand salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Chaque pièce était munie d'une cheminée qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la chaleur de la bâtisse. L'agent lui précisa que seule la cheminée du bureau et du salon était accordée au réseau.

Le premier étage comportait la chambre des maîtres avec sa salle de bains, comme chaque chambre, mais également un salon particulier. Une véritable suite. Il y avait également deux autres chambres et un autre bureau.

Le deuxième étage se trouvait sous les combles aménagées. Il y avait une partie réservée aux elfes de maisons mais également une chambre ainsi qu'un salon. C'était étrange mais lorsque l'agent lui présenta la vue qu'il avait depuis le balcon du grenier, il comprit tout de suite. Il avait une vue superbe sur le château et sur toute la ville ainsi que sur les toits des maisons. C'était magique.

Malgré sa taille un peu grande, Harry la prit. Il s'y sentait bien et pour lui c'était le principal. De plus, la maison possédait un système de sécurité important qu'il pourrait améliorer, lui permettant une véritable tranquillité tant recherchée.

Il y emménagea rapidement et fit l'acte de vente sous serment puisqu'il l'avait fait sous le nom d'Harry Evans. Il choisit de prendre comme chambre celle qui se situait au deuxième étage. La vue était tellement belle et la décoration et l'ambiance lui faisaient tellement penser au dortoir des Gryffondor qu'il avait véritablement craqué pour cette partie de la maison.

Une semaine après, il passait son entretien avec Bill Campton. Il était tendu et ravi à la fois. Il était heureux de retrouver un ami mais craintif quant à sa réaction surtout qu'il avait, indirectement, provoquer la démission du précédent Ministre et certainement provoqué des changements dans l'organisation gouvernementale.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bureau des Aurors d'Edimbourg, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Cela était étrange. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune stagiaire, soit on ne lui portait pas réellement attention, soit on discutait tranquillement avec lui mais, cette fois-ci, les personnes autour de lui le fixaient comme un être à part mais il espérait que cela s'amenuiserait, voire disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Il se rendit directement dans le bureau de son supérieur, Bill Campton, et attendit que la secrétaire le laisse entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, qui n'avait pas changé, il vit que son ancien maître de stage l'attendait patiemment :

-Monsieur Evans, salua Bill Campton.

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de perdre l'estime de quelqu'un en dehors du professeur de potions. Il eut toutefois la force de répondre :

-**Monsieur Campton.**

Ce dernier le fixa quelques instants, faisant monter la pression puis se mit à sourire et tapota l'épaule du jeune Auror sous le regard médusé de celui-ci.

-Allons, pas de simagrée entre nous. Tu es toujours le bienvenu parmi nous Harry.

La pression d'Harry se relâcha aussitôt et il se mit à respirer normalement sous l'œil ironique du maître des lieux.

-Alors Harry, prêt pour une nouvelle vie ?

Harry se dit alors que Bill n'avait jamais eu aussi raison d'employer cette expression car oui, il débutait une nouvelle vie. Il hocha la tête, l'air décidé, et le directeur de la succursale reprit :

-En tout cas, dès que tu passes quelque part, tu laisses ta trace : les examens d'Auror, le procès au Ministère. D'ailleurs, entre nous, tu as parfaitement réussi à déjouer les pièges de notre ancien Ministre et d'une bonne partie des Hauts fonctionnaires. C'est triste à dire, surtout au vu de ce qu'il en a coûté, mais cela a fait un brin de ménage dans les bureaux qui n'a pas été négligeable.

Sous le regard interrogatif du jeune Auror, le directeur reprit :

-Tu verras bien par toi-même mais cela a donné un bon coup de pied à certaines personnes et tout cela dans l'intérêt de la justice. Dans notre succursale, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes mais par exemple à Belfast, de nombreux ripoux ont été appréhendés. Tu es un vrai miracle Harry !

Ce dernier se mit à rougir avant de répondre :

-**Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros ou un miracle. Je fais simplement mon travail et si on tente de me porter préjudice, je réponds à l'attaque.**

-Tout à fait. Tu es un être droit et intègre. Tu es une très bonne recrue et malgré ton palmarès impressionnant, je t'aurais tout de même pris à mes côtés. Tu es un très bon élément.

Les deux hommes se mirent ensuite à régler des derniers détails de son futur emploi. Bill Campton lui rappela que rien d'étonnant n'allait lui arriver ici et que seules quelques affaires routinières allaient avoir lieu. Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, les choses étaient calmes et seules quelques enquêtes sortaient du lot au cours de l'année.

Au bout de sa première semaine de travail, une certaine forme de routine s'installa. Il reçut toutefois un courrier du professeur Dumbledore :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai appris que tu avais pris possession de ton nouveau travail dans la succursale d'Edimbourg. Je suis ravi pour toi et je te souhaite une franche réussite dans cet emploi pour lequel tu as tant travaillé._

_J'ai été à la fois surpris et compréhensif de ta « rapide sortie » lors du procès de Severus. Ce dernier aurait voulu te remercier pour ton aide. Je sais que tu as quelques craintes quant à sa réaction sur les passages de sa vie privée mais il n'en est rien. Au contraire, c'est ton absence qui l'a plus peiné même s'il tente de le nier. Il ne fait que se plonger dans son travail et se trouve être plus acharné sur ses élèves qu'il ne l'était auparavant._

_Je voulais également te remercier pour ton cadeau de Noël. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu découvrir de nouvelles paires de chaussettes ainsi que différentes douceurs à base de citron._

_Je termine cette lettre en te souhaitant les meilleures choses possibles._

_A très bientôt._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Cette lettre avait mené le sourire au jeune Auror mais Harry restait sur ses gardes. Le ton de la lettre supposait qu'il allait bientôt avoir affaire de nouveau au professeur Dumbledore. Bien qu'il appréciait ce dernier, la façon dont il s'était exprimé et connaissant son côté manipulateur, il était inquiet de la suite des évènements. Avec Dumbledore, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Les mois se déroulèrent tranquillement et Harry prenait ses marques. Ses collègues avaient laissé de côté son statut d'Héros et le traitait comme un confrère ordinaire, ce qui plaisait énormément au jeune Auror.

Toutefois, la vie lui semblait monotone. Il adorait son travail et c'était fait quelques amis mais rien ne valait les liens forts qu'il avait construits soit avec ses amis de l'autre époque, soit avec le professeur Dumbledore ou encore Severus.

Etrangement sa famille lui manquait mais la présence du professeur de potions encore plus. Il avait pris conscience de ses forts sentiments à l'égard de l'homme mais en son absence cela devenait une véritable peine de cœur. Il est vrai que de nombreuses personnes avaient tenté de se rapprocher de lui, et même pour une nuit, mais rien n'y faisait. Cela en était risible. Lui le héros du monde sorcier, adulé par tous, était incapable de se sortir de la tête un professeur de Poudlard au caractère difficile.

C'est au cours d'une des dernières soirées de juin qui promettait un bel été, alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, qu'un bruit l'interpella. C'était un hibou de Poudlard qui venait de frapper à sa fenêtre. Croyant à une lettre de Dumbledore, demandant de ses nouvelles, il l'ouvrit mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre officielle de l'école de magie. Intrigué, il la lue rapidement et fut étonné de son contenu, le professeur Dumbledore lui proposait le poste de professeur de DCFM.


	5. Poudlard

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette vie et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

**Présence d'un lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable qui est jeté à Azkaban. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'Auror.

NDA : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Deux bonus seront publiés les deux prochaines semaines.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Poudlard**

Harry se trouvait dans le salon attenant à sa chambre au deuxième étage de sa maison. Il venait de récupérer ses dernières affaires de son ancien emploi et se préparait pour la visite du professeur Dumbledore. Il l'avait invité pour discuter de son organisation en tant que futur professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui croyait avoir un avenir tout tracé comme simple Auror, il avait accepté l'offre du directeur de Poudlard pour le rejoindre. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit et savoir qu'il allait pouvoir y vivre et retrouver cette ambiance le remplissait de joie.

Toutefois, malgré l'euphorie de cette annonce, il avait peur. Peur que ses démons ne le retrouvent. Il serait à Poudlard mais ne retrouverait pas l'ambiance qui avait été celle de ses propres études même s'il s'était déjà fait une raison.

Non, le plus dur à accepter était de se retrouver collègue avec Severus. Revoir l'homme qu'il aimait tous les jours aurait pu être difficile si son absence ne lui avait pas tant pesé au cours de ces derniers mois. En fait, et c'était égoïste, Harry craignait qu'avec la disparition définitive de Voldemort et son innocence prouvée une bonne fois pour toute, l'homme si sombre s'ouvre au monde et cherche à créer des liens, voire de trouver une compagne ou compagnon de vie.

C'était véritablement égoïste de sa part mais Harry ne le supporterait pas. Des souvenirs du couple que formait Severus et Sirius se rappelèrent à lui et la nausée le prit. Il avait tout quitté pour le bonheur de ses proches mais également pour ne plus subir cette souffrance quotidienne.

Mais comme dit le dicton, qui vivra verra.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu la demande de Dumbledore, il était allé voir Bill. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait de choix mais il voulait demander son avis à l'homme qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Ils étaient devenus proches et ses conseils étaient toujours avisés. Il comprenait d'autant mieux pourquoi lui et Dumbledore s'appréciaient.

Son chef avait été ravi de la demande du directeur de l'école de magie. Il avait tout de suite comprit que son protégé était heureux de travailler avec eux mais ne s'épanouissait pas. Il lui manquait quelque chose et Poudlard saurait répondre à ses attentes.

Il avait donc signé un préavis de deux semaines et avait profité de ces derniers jours avec ses collègues. Cela avait été épique et les quelques personnes interpellées avaient dû se croire dans une maison de fous. Au moins, la criminalité avait étrangement diminué, le bruit courant que les Aurors d'Edimbourg étaient très étranges.

Et maintenant, il attendait son ancien mentor pour prendre un thé ainsi qu'un gâteau au citron pour discuter de son futur emploi. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine réflexion sur l'intitulé de ses cours lorsqu'une alarme lui signala qu'une des cheminées venait de s'activer.

Il descendit dans le salon où le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait, appréciant le calme et la chaleur de la maison :

-**Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.**

Ce dernier se retourna et salua également son protégé avant que les deux ne s'installent confortablement dans la pièce.

-Je vois que tu es bien installé ici.

-**C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup cette maison. Je m'y sens chez moi.**

Le professeur Dumbledore fixa intensément son jeune protégé et lui sourit :

-Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est une très belle maison. Maintenant, si nous dégustions ce magnifique gâteau qui me fait de l'œil depuis que je suis arrivé.

Harry sourit et prépara une part, pour deux personnes, du gâteau en question. Puis il lui posa une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait reçu la demande de Dumbledore :

-**Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi comme professeur de DCFM ? **

-Eh bien, pour le vainqueur de Voldemort et major de sa promotion, je crois que je ne pourrais rêver de meilleur pedigree.

-**Non, vous savez très bien de quoi je vous parle. Je ne viens pas de cette époque et, par conséquent, je dois avoir le moindre contact possible avec la population et surtout éviter toutes interférences, et devenir professeur de DCFM, c'est un risque inutile.**

-Pourtant, vous avez accepté.

Harry se renfrogna. Dumbledore avait raison. S'il était moins égocentrique, il aurait fait passer ses désirs en dernier mais il n'avait pas pu. Revoir Poudlard et surtout revoir Severus lui était trop important.

Le directeur de l'école de magie comprit son malaise et le regarda doucement, faisant ainsi disparaître ses doutes. Il le rassura sur son choix :

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait engendrer des problèmes majeurs que nous ne pourrions résoudre. Si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est en toute connaissance de cause. Tu es un être remarquable et je sais ô combien Poudlard est un endroit qui te ravit. De plus, je confirme ce que je viens de dire. Il n'y a pas plus approprié comme professeur de DCFM. Ta force, ton courage et surtout ton objectivité feront de toi un atout considérable pour les professeurs mais également pour les générations futures. Tu sauras leur montrer le droit chemin. Et puis, ce sera amusant.

Autant le discours de Dumbledore avait trouvé écho en Harry et l'avait réconforté, autant sa dernière phrase avait fait sonner une alarme au fond de lui. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait encore manigancé ?

Harry tenta de faire abstraction de cet étrange sentiment et reporta son attention sur la discussion traitant de l'organisation de Poudlard et de la préparation des cours.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, les professeurs étaient invités à rejoindre Poudlard pour préparer cette dernière. Harry était extatique. Comment allait se dérouler ses retrouvailles avec Severus ? Et puis, en tant que nouveau professeur, aussi jeune et aussi connu ? De nombreuses questions qui le hantaient.

Il arriva à Poudlard et Hagrid fut ravi de le revoir. Il l'emmena directement dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore l'y attendait. Les salutations furent chaleureuses et le professeur de métamorphose emmena son jeune protégé dans ses nouveaux appartements pour qu'il puisse s'installer avant la réunion qui devait avoir lieu dans une heure.

Harry profita de ces quelques moments de calme pour se laisser imprégner de son nouveau chez soi. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait installé dans les hauteurs de Poudlard comme s'il avait compris son amour pour le ciel.

L'appartement était plutôt vaste. On entrait dans un vaste salon bibliothèque qui donnait accès à un magnifique balcon et une vue imprenable sur le lac. La porte la plus proche de l'entrée donnait sur une grande cuisine-salle à manger, une autre porte donnait sur sa chambre, ou plutôt sa suite.

Elle ouvrait dans un premier lieu sur un bureau, dont la vue donnait également sur le lac, puis deux portes encadraient la cheminée de la pièce, l'une sur une magnifique salle de bains et l'autre sur une chambre chaleureuse et spacieuse. Harry aimait définitivement son nouvel appartement même si sa maison d'Edimbourg lui manquerait.

L'heure avança vite et il fut temps de retrouver les professeurs pour leur réunion de pré-rentrée. Même si les apparences ne le prouvaient pas, Harry était anxieux. Il descendit tranquillement les nombreux escaliers de l'école de magie et arriva, trop rapidement, devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Endroit dont il n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de visiter.

Il rentra dans la pièce et le silence s'abattit dans cette dernière. Il est vrai qu'il était un Gryffondor mais la seule chose dont il avait envie s'était de s'enfuir. Le professeur Dumbledore alla vers lui et le présenta comme Harry Evans, nouveau professeur de DCFM. Et là Harry fut étonné.

En effet, le célèbre vainqueur de Grindelwald avait dû omettre son arrivée dans le corps professoral et tous les membres de cette institution étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir le tout aussi célèbre pourfendeur de Voldemort devenir le professeur de DCFM, leur collègue.

Harry put profiter de la vision d'une MacGonagall, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ou une Trelawney affirmer qu'une de ses visions ne l'avait même pas prévenue.

Mais le plus surprenant et le plus déroutant fut le regard de Severus Rogue. Dans ce dernier se lisaient la surprise mais également une détermination qu'Harry qualifiait de terrifiante. Le professeur de potions était un être redoutable dont le regard pouvait faire trembler les plus braves mais lorsque celui-ci ne se détachait pas du vôtre, accompagné d'une opiniâtreté somme toute roguesque, il était légitime de s'inquiéter légèrement.

Toutefois, son attention fut détournée lorsque la réunion débuta et son attention fut portée sur l'organisation des cours, de son programme et des roulements de contrôle des sorties et des rondes nocturnes. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer le regard du directeur des Serpentard qui ne le lâchait pas.

A la fin de la réunion, chaque professeur voulut le saluer personnellement et lui présenter ses remerciements pour la défaite de Voldemort et leurs félicitations pour sa haute réussite aux examens d'Auror.

Harry vit également que le professeur Dumbledore s'était rapproché de Severus et lui parlait doucement, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ou tenter de déduire leurs propos, et venant des deux hommes, cela l'effrayait.

Soudain, il ne resta que le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Rogue et lui-même dans la salle. Severus s'approcha alors de lui et lui présenta sa main sous le regard quelque peu surpris du petit professeur. Le maître de potions n'était pas un grand amateur des contacts humains et ce geste de sa part était surprenant.

Harry était également surpris par ce geste mais ne pouvant contrôler son corps et ne voulant pas offusquer l'homme qu'il aimait, il se saisit de la main présentée. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, c'est de voir le professeur Rogue lui répondre chaleureusement. Ce dernier prit alors la parole :

-Monsieur Evans, je voulais vous remercier de votre aide pour ma libération.

Comprenant alors les raisons de cette soudaine sociabilité, le directeur des Serdaigle décida de retourner à son bureau afin de préparer sa rentrée. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Harry répondit au professeur de potions, un peu mal à l'aise :

**-Je vous en prie, professeur. Le Ministère avait avant tout agi pour défier le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même.**

-Peut-être, mais je suis persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait mis en place cette parodie. Toutefois, le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que Potter m'ont fait part de la véritable dévotion que vous avez mis dans ma défense et sachez que c'est, pour moi, très important. Peu aurait fait la même chose.

Harry releva aussitôt la tête avant de déclarer solennellement :

**-Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi Sev…, professeur Rogue.**

Prenant conscience de ses paroles, Harry se mit à rougir et, après avoir baissé la tête, la releva pour fixer le directeur des Serpentard qui le fixait de façon étrange, presque tendre. Cela perturba Harry qui fit ses salutations rapidement mais avant de pouvoir partir, Severus lui représenta sa main et Harry ne put que lui rendre son salut. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Harry sentit une légère caresse sur son poignet par les doigts du professeur de potions.

Harry, craignant que sa voix ne le trahisse, rompit le contact et après un salut de la tête sortit le plus rapidement possible, tout en ne le paraissant pas, de la salle des professeurs. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et ne vit pas le regard déterminé de son collègue.

Harry était plus qu'étonné. Severus s'amusait-il ? Puis soudain son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort, appréhendant sa propre pensée : Severus le séduirait-il ?

L'idée l'enchantait mais il ne voulait pas espérer vainement. La déception n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Il rentra directement dans ses appartements afin de se reprendre un peu et de digérer les derniers moments qu'il venait de vivre.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans la pièce, il remarqua un petit paquet qui l'attendait sagement. C'était un cadeau emballé avec soin dans un papier vert et argent. Un mot se trouvait dessus et il s'en saisit afin de connaître l'expéditeur.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture, qui était celle de son professeur de potions :

_Monsieur Evans, _

_Je tenais à vous remercier de votre magnifique présent de Noël. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion avant. Je fus d'ailleurs étonné de la fraîcheur et de la qualité des ingrédients que vous m'avez fait parvenir mais surtout de leur rareté._

_Je vous envoie également mon présent qui ne sera pas à la hauteur de celui que vous venez de me faire mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. _

_Amicalement _

_Severus Rogue_

Harry fut surpris mais telle une adolescente, il plongea sur le cadeau, impatient d'en connaître le contenu. Pourtant, il prit soin du papier. C'était peut-être fleur bleue mais tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de Severus, il voulait le garder précieusement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, il fut surpris d'y retrouver un œuf avec un autre mot qui lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf d'une race de chouette sorcière très intelligente et surtout fidèle à son maître. L'œuf éclorait au moment propice et cela pouvait être long. Il fallait le garder au chaud et lui insuffler un peu de sa magie au premier toucher pour que le processus puisse se mettre en marche.

Harry était encore une fois de plus surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru de la part de cet homme de recevoir autre chose que des livres ou objets se rapprochant des potions ou encore de la DCFM en général. Mais pourquoi un oiseau ?

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus tendre et comprit la pensée du professeur de potions. Ce dernier, plus que tout autre, devait parfaitement connaître les affres de la solitude. Et un animal de compagnie, surtout s'il avait une utilité au sorcier, était un parfait cadeau.

Harry se doutait que si Severus avait été près de lui, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, voire de l'embrasser. Son regard se fit plus lointain et son rougissement s'accentua. Il devait arrêter d'avoir ce genre de rêveries.

Il effectua les recommandations du papier et déposa avec délicatesse et amour l'œuf dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet qu'il ensorcela pour qu'elle reste à la température adéquate. Il se prépara à se coucher et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il ne fit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun cauchemar.

* * *

Les deux premiers mois de la nouvelle année scolaire se déroulèrent parfaitement bien, ou au mieux. En effet, il avait prévu que sa notoriété allait le précéder et que les étudiants allaient, dans un premier temps, le fixer comme un sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, ce qui avait été le cas. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les élèves, féminins ou masculins, soient aussi avancés dans le contexte de l'amour.

Il pouvait gérer de simples fans mais des groupies qui le fixaient avec des regards sulfureux alors qu'ils étaient à peine pré-pubères pour certains, ça, il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il était même effrayé.

Par contre, si lui avait une cote impressionnante auprès des élèves, celle de Severus était tout aussi importante mais dans le sens inverse. Lui-même, alors qu'il avait été pourtant le fils de James Potter, n'avait pas eu à subir un tel courroux de la part du professeur de potions.

Etrangement, la verve de Severus s'attaquait surtout à ses fans et plus particulièrement ses groupies.

Ce n'est que le jour d'Halloween où les choses s'étaient calmées. Alors que tous fêtaient la défaite de Voldemort et donc sa victoire, ses fans avaient été un peu loin dans leurs gestes et Harry s'était fâché. Cela avait surpris tout le monde et surtout ses fans. Il les avait littéralement engueulés en leur stipulant qu'il ne voulait plus revoir ce genre de comportement et ne plus fêter la mort de quelqu'un, qu'il ne supportait plus leur comportement et que cela devait cesser.

Harry étant d'un tempérament plutôt calme même s'il rendait justice à tout moment, n'avait jamais élevé la voix et son insurrection avait profondément choqué les élèves, les mettant face à leur comportement infantile. Ils s'étaient alors calmés même si l'admiration pour le professeur Evans était toujours présente, elle s'était accompagnée d'un profond respect.

Depuis ce jour, Severus s'était également calmé, infligeant de temps en temps de bonnes punitions à ceux qui se détournaient du discours d'Harry.

Il faut dire que ce dernier ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme à cette date d'anniversaire. Cela fêtait son intervention dans ce monde donc son choix de quitter définitivement les siens et de supporter une vie de solitude. Sans oublier l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents dans son futur.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il rentra dans ses appartements, à la fin de cette soirée, un évènement le marqua et lui fit terriblement plaisir. A la même place que le cadeau de Noël de Severus, se trouvait une boîte rectangulaire emballée.

Harry était surpris et inquiet. Il avait reçu, de la part de ses élèves et de personnes de l'extérieur, de nombreux cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas ouverts. C'est pourquoi ce présent l'embêtait mais l'intriguait. Seuls les membres du professorat pouvaient, par l'aide des elfes de maison, déposer un objet dans son appartement et Harry avait veillé à ce que les elfes soient extrêmement prudents.

Il s'approcha et, après quelques sorts de vérification, il entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une rose. Mais cette dernière n'était pas comme les autres, elle débutait par une couleur sombre proche du noir pour finir sur un rouge éclatant. Un petit mot accompagnait le tout :

_Nous avons tous en chacun de nous une part d'ombre et de lumière._

_Je suis ravi de fêter les un an de votre révélation parmi nous._

_S.R._

Harry, comme pour la rentrée, reconnaissait l'écriture et les initiales ne faisaient que corroborer ses doutes mais pourquoi Severus lui enverrait-il une rose magnifique et lui écrirait un tel mot ?

L'agissement du professeur Rogue envers lui ces deux derniers mois avait été discret mais sympathique. Toutefois, en incluant ses actes de la rentrée à celle de cette soirée, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions mais surtout à espérer. Et un profond sentiment s'empara de lui.

Soudain son attention fut perturbée par un bruit dans sa chambre. Il s'y dirigea pour voir que les sons provenaient de sa table de chevet et plus précisément du tiroir où il y avait rangé l'œuf. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un bébé hibou blanc comme la neige avec le bout des ailes et le contour des yeux noir comme l'ébène. Harry pensa alors que ce dernier représentait tout à fait le message du Maître des potions, cher à son cœur.

Il s'occupa de l'oiseau toute la soirée. Ce dernier le lui rendit bien et, si cela était possible, faisait le beau devant son propriétaire. Alors que cette soirée devait être morose, elle finissait agréablement et Harry était impatient de se retrouver au lendemain pour remercier Severus.

Il attendit la fin des cours pour se présenter à la porte de la salle des potions. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant la place à des élèves traumatisés et pressés de s'en aller, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du professeur.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit la voix autoritaire du directeur des Serpentard donner son autorisation. En entrant dans la salle, son attention fut tout de suite portée sur les établis où il avait lui-même tenté de créer des potions. La salle n'avait pas changé et un sentiment nostalgique s'empara de lui.

Il avait dû rester cinq minutes dans ses rêveries jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté auprès du Maître des potions. En tournant son regard vers ce dernier, il le vit le fixant intensément. Harry se mit à rougir sous ce regard de braise avant de se reprendre :

**-Bonsoir professeur Rogue.**

Celui-ci continua à l'observer et lui répondit :

-Bonsoir professeur Evans. Je peux vous renseigner ?

Harry déglutit devant la profondeur du regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Il se demanda si cela avait été une si bonne idée que de se rendre seul dans la classe de l'homme qu'il aimait. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme ténébreux qui lui faisait face :

**-En fait, je voulais vous remercier.**

-Me remercier ?

-**Oui, pour la fleur et le message.**

Le professeur Rogue garda le silence quelques instants mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme avant de lui répondre :

-J'avais cru comprendre que cette journée ne vous était pas des plus agréables. De plus, cette soirée commémorait l'anniversaire de la mort d'un homme que vous avez dû anéantir. Je ne sais que trop ce que l'on doit ressentir lorsqu'on tue un homme, malgré l'excuse de la guerre et des choix contraignants et douloureux qui l'accompagnent.

Harry fut heureux du discours de l'ancien espion. Il devait être une des rares personnes à le comprendre aussi bien, à comprendre la difficulté de se pardonner des gestes que l'on était obligé d'exécuter.

Soudain il se rappela de la deuxième raison de sa présence et siffla mystérieusement, ce qui intrigua le ténébreux professeur. Harry prit alors la parole, lui expliquant son geste :

-**Je dois également vous remercier pour votre présent de Noël de nouveau. Il est impatient de vous rencontrer.**

Et au même moment, alors que le professeur Rogue n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre questionnement, un volatile, encore jeune, arriva et se déposa délicatement sur le bras tendu du professeur de DCFM.

**-Professeur Rogue, je vous présente Airdean. **

Le professeur de potions s'approcha doucement et caressa le hibou qui se laissa faire. Ce simple moment de partage entre les deux hommes étaient magique et ce n'est qu'en entendant l'horloge signalant le début du repas qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient laissés aller à la présence de l'autre, oubliant toute notion du temps.

Harry salua le professeur Rogue mais avant de repartir, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

-**Merci… Merci d'être là et de me comprendre.**

Et avant d'entendre la réponse du professeur de potions, Harry partit le plus rapidement possible, emmenant avec lui l'oiseau qui les avait réunis.

* * *

Au cours des deux mois qui suivirent, il n'était pas rare de voir le professeur Evans et le professeur Rogue s'entretenir souvent ensemble. D'ailleurs cela surprenait autant les élèves que le corps professoral de voir le terrible professeur de potions aussi volubile et social envers quelqu'un.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent énormément et échangèrent leur point de vue mais également leur histoire, apprenant de chacun que la vie de l'autre n'était pas aussi agréable qu'elle aurait pu être.

Malheureusement pour Harry, plus il discutait avec le Maître de potions, plus il se rendait compte qu'il en tombait encore plus amoureux. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru mais les heures passées ensemble, sans la frontière élève/professeur et la différence d'âge, lui permettaient de connaître un autre Severus qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il puisse tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne !

Cela le rendait d'autant plus triste car il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'un homme auquel il avait dû renoncer et vivre, ainsi, les moments qu'il aurait pu vivre s'il avait décidé de rester dans son temps. Pourtant, il ne devait pas pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit. Sa simple présence était un élément perturbateur de l'espace temporel et il ne devait en rien affecter le monde actuel.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'homme sombre et les gestes de ce dernier ne l'incitaient pas vraiment à toute rupture sociale. Au contraire, il avait l'impression que Severus recherchait son contact et qu'il appréciait sa compagnie.

Il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait cherché de l'aide, ou du moins des conseils de la part de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne lui répondait jamais clairement à ses interrogations et le laissait dans le vague, murmurant simplement que le temps allait faire son œuvre, en l'observant de son regard brillant qui l'horripilait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il donna son dernier cours de l'année. On se trouvait au soir des vacances de Noël et il devait admettre qu'il était impatient de se reposer. Il avait, pour sa décharge, une juste fatigue puisqu'il n'avait cessé de travailler ou chercher depuis son arrivée dans cet espace temporel.

En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait savourer des moments de tranquillité où il était établi et dont les frasques du Ministère ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Ces derniers lui avait envoyé une invitation pour le Bal de fin d'année qui avait lieu chaque année au Ministère.

Il avait refusé, non seulement parce que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais il ne voulait pas repasser ses fêtes avec la compagnie du Ministère. Cela lui rappelait trop la peur qu'il avait connue l'année précédente avec l'arrestation de Severus.

Cet homme le perturbait. Il ne savait plus de quelle façon agir avec lui. Et surtout, les nombreuses attentions dont il faisait l'objet par ce dernier le comblait mais le faisait également souffrir. Comme si on lui présentait le bonheur qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître mais seulement rêver. Et surtout d'en être l'investigateur du refus. Car il ne pourrait pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, il avait les plus grandes difficultés pour essayer de diminuer son rapprochement avec le directeur des Serpentard. Au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher la présence de celui-ci.

Cette dualité des sentiments devenait de plus en plus pénible à supporter. Il allait devenir fou.

Les professeurs venaient de surveiller les élèves dans le Poudlard Express et le dernier d'entre eux venait de partir. Une partie des professeurs partit directement dans leurs familles ou amis et l'autre, dont Severus et lui en faisait partie, transplanait à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble et tous deux s'étaient rendu compte que, comme l'année précédente, ils allaient être les seuls présents avec Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore, à Poudlard. Harry en était secrètement ravi. Il allait pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'il aimait et profiter, enfin, d'un véritable Noël.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, le peu de professeurs restant partit et Harry en profita pour finir ses achats de Noël. Il était à la fois impatient et tourmenté. Le seul souhait qu'il désirait était de trouver une solution au problème qui le taraudait.

Jusqu'à la veille de Noël, les deux hommes s'étaient vus fréquemment même si Harry remarqua que Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, de nombreuses fois, il intercepta le regard du professeur de potions posé sur lui, de façon indéchiffrable. Comme s'il était en pleine réflexion et que l'objet de cette dernière l'hypnotisait.

Harry en était à la fois ravi mais également inquiet. Si l'espoir qu'il avait au fond de lui se réalisait et que Severus lui proposait une relation plus qu'amicale, que devrait-il répondre ? Aurait-il le courage de refuser ?

C'est sur cette problématique qu'Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il était le dernier à arriver et les attentions de Severus et d'Hagrid eurent raison de sa peur et, pour quelques heures, il se permit de se détendre et de profiter de cette bonne soirée.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, chacun reçut ses cadeaux. Harry avait reçu des bonbons et un bon pour un voyage pour deux de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Devait-il voir en cela une sorte d'accord tacite de la part du directeur dans sa liaison avec Severus ?

De la part du Gardien des Clés, il reçut de nombreuses affaires d'entretien pour sa chouette. Hagrid avait été émerveillé par l'oiseau et il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la volière.

Quant au cadeau de Severus, il reçut un ouvrage rare de DCFM ainsi qu'un objet, normalement réservé aux Langues-de-Plomb, permettant d'analyser et de contrer une bonne partie des sorts de magie noire. Un objet rare qu'Harry apprécia énormément.

La soirée se termina agréablement et chacun repartit dans ses appartements. Toutefois, Harry remarqua tout de suite que quelqu'un avait déposé un objet sur la table de son salon. Il s'y approcha et reconnut le même papier et la façon d'emballer que le cadeau de Severus de l'an dernier.

Il jeta tout de même quelques sorts de vérification. Connaissant le maître de potions, Harry était sûr qu'une non vérification pourrait entraîner d'autres sorts afin de le punir de sa négligence.

Le paquet était petit, mince et léger. La première chose qu'il découvrit était un mot du directeur des Serpentard :

_Harry, _

_Il y a une chose dont je voulais vous parler mais je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments et des vôtres mais je dois également vous avouer que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu le courage. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais en parler avec vous et c'est pour cela que je préfère utiliser cette approche. Lisez la lettre qui se trouve dans ce paquet et vous comprendrez tout._

_Sincèrement._

_Severus Rogue._

Harry était plus qu'intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tourmenter Severus à ce point. Il n'était pas homme à tergiverser. Il était direct et froid, dictant une vérité qui pouvait blesser et non à se contraindre au silence et surtout incapable d'aborder un sujet, quel qu'il soit. Et pour cela inquiétait Harry. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

Il prit alors la lettre, l'ouvrit et au premier mot ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il s'agissait de sa lettre d'adieu écrite dans un futur qui n'aurait pas lieu. Afin d'en être certain, il se mit à la lire du début jusqu'à la fin et il n'y avait aucun doute :

_Cher Sirius, cher Severus,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je tentais d'entreprendre depuis plusieurs mois. Je crois que tu peux être fier moi, cher parrain, j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose de digne des Maraudeurs. Je suis remonté dans le temps. Pas de quelques heures, voire jours, mais de plusieurs années, vingt pour être exact._

_Impossible, me direz-vous, mais le moyen existe et je l'ai en ma possession depuis le printemps. Il m'a permis de supporter vos gémissements alors que mon cœur saignait. Il n'a besoin que d'une chose pour fonctionner, un sacrifice, celui de ma vie que je donne bien volontiers si cela me permet de réussir mon entreprise._

_Ne croyez pas que je sois suicidaire ou complètement inconscient. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je ne peux plus supporter cette vie mais l'amour de mes parents et de mes amis m'ont permis de tenir jusqu'à ces quelques mois où vous avez décidé de vous mettre ensemble._

_Sirius, parrain, toi en qui j'avais le plus confiance malgré ces années de dénigrement de ta part pour ne pas être mon père, tu as trahi non seulement ma confiance, mais également mes sentiments. Ces si précieux sentiments que je portais à l'encontre de toi Severus._

_Cela peut te paraître étrange mais je t'aime Severus depuis ma septième année. Pourquoi, alors que tu ne cessais de me rabaisser ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Peut-être cette force qui te caractérise, ce courage que tu caches, cette tendresse et inquiétude que tu as pour ceux de ta maison et ceux qui te sont chers. Je ne peux te le dire. J'ai cru que cela n'avait été que passager mais plus le temps passait et plus mes sentiments se révélaient alors j'en ai parlé à mon parrain. _

_Il ne l'a pas accepté et maintenant il me punit en te rapprochant de moi mais tout en éloignant le plus durement possible._

_Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette vie mais je ne pouvais accepter l'idée de mourir et encore moins pour rien. Je devais faire quelque chose qui me soulagerait mais qui ne lèserait personne, surtout ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenu. Je ne voulais pas être le sujet d'une nouvelle dispute._

_C'est pourquoi je tenterai d'arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à mes parents. Je les sauverai et j'éradiquerai ce mal car moi seul peux tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai tout prévu, le jour, l'heure et l'endroit. Au moment où vous lisez cette lettre, je me trouverai à Godric's Hollow et partant pour un grand voyage. Si jamais ma mort survient au moment de mon arrivée, j'ai prévu un contre-sort qui éliminera définitivement ce malheur qui s'est abattu sur nous._

_J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous me comprenez. Je fus heureux de passer ce dernier jour en ta compagnie, Severus, elle fut pour moi l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu profiter au mieux de toi et de t'avouer mes sentiments. Sur ce coup-là, je ne mérite pas vraiment mon titre de Gryffondor. Mais surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_Adieu._

_Harry Potter_

Comment cette lettre avait-elle pu être en la possession de Severus ? Mais le pire était de savoir qu'il l'avait depuis plus d'un an aujourd'hui. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu penser de celle-ci ainsi que de son auteur. Par Merlin, et que signifiait ce mot qui l'accompagnait et ses « sentiments » qui le perturbaient ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, complètement amorphe.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'une ombre bougea et s'approcha du jeune professeur. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à assimiler tous les évènements qui venaient de succéder et ne prêta pas d'attention à cette silhouette. Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme assis en face de lui qu'une réaction se fit. Severus se tenait devant lui, assis et semblant le contempler assidûment.

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes mais Harry réussit, avec quelques difficultés, à demander :

**-Comment ?**

Severus le regarda encore un moment avant de s'installer confortablement mais Harry n'était pas dupe et sentait la tension qui habitait l'homme qu'il aimait. Toutefois, il porta toute son attention aux paroles de ce dernier :

-Eh bien, ce fut un fait extrêmement étrange. Le soir d'Halloween, il y a plus d'un an, je me trouvais dans mon laboratoire privé lorsque j'ai ressenti un malaise. Le plus surprenant fut après le malaise. Ce dernier était léger mais tout de suite après je me suis senti perdu et surtout qu'il me fallait quelque chose, que je devais retrouver quelqu'un.

A ces paroles, le maître des potions fixa Harry intensément. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais également de sentir un espoir, une envie au fond de lui se développer. Mais il laissa la parole au professeur :

-C'est à ce moment-là que je le suis rendu compte que je tenais fermement dans la main un morceau de papier. Cela ressemblait à une banale lettre mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle m'était importante et liée à ce sentiment de perte qui me submergeait. Et je l'ai lue.

Le cœur d'Harry se stoppa.

-J'avoue que sur le coup, je n'ai rien compris. J'avais une lettre qui m'était destinée mais également à Sirius. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais plus vu le sale cabot depuis plusieurs semaines. Ensuite j'apprenais que j'avais non seulement une relation avec lui mais qu'un autre homme m'aimait. Et d'après ce que je comprenais, il s'agissait du fils des Potter. Un bébé mais surtout le fils de James Potter que je haïssais.

A cette exclamation, le sang d'Harry se glaça. Severus venait de déclarer ouvertement qu'il ne pouvait concevoir quoi que ce soit avec le fils de James Potter, c'est-à-dire, lui. Il voulait s'arrêter là et se coucher pour tenter de ne plus penser à rien mais Severus continua de parler :

-J'ai ensuite relu attentivement la lettre. Ce gamin avait ou utiliserait un retourneur de temps pour empêcher Voldemort de tuer la famille Potter. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet que le professeur Dumbledore m'a appelé m'indiquant que Godric's Hollow venait d'être attaqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A ce moment-là, Severus fit une pause en regardant avec la plus grande attention son interlocuteur. Ce dernier déglutit, comprenant que Severus, très loin d'être stupide, avait dû découvrir ou comprendre certaines choses.

-Lorsque j'ai appris qu'un certain Harry Evans, sortant de nulle part, avait réussi à vaincre l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps quelques instants après que j'ai reçu cette lettre suspecte, j'ai tout de suite compris.

Le déglutissement d'Harry se renforça.

-Et puis, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre via votre patronyme. J'ai été un ami d'enfance de Lily et je connais donc son nom de famille de jeune fille, Evans. Et vous avez gardé le même prénom. Harry Evans ou, devrais-je dire, Harry Potter !

Alors là, Harry était entre le rougissement en rapport avec sa lettre et l'évanouissement de savoir qu'une personne l'avait percé à jour. C'était beaucoup d'informations à enregistrer d'un coup.

Son malaise dut se percevoir par Severus car celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit délicatement les mains dans les siennes, avant de déclarer :

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je ne vous trahirai jamais. Au contraire, l'estime, qui était grande à la base, s'est amplifiée. Même si le seul sentiment qui me domine actuellement est la colère.

-**La…colère ?**

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la discussion qu'Harry prit la parole. Sa voix était faible et chevronnante mais il voulait avoir des réponses.

-Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

Harry baissa la tête. Il est vrai qu'il avait joué avec le temps et s'était permis de le changer à sa guise. Beaucoup d'hommes, pour moins que cela, avaient perdu la vie ou avaient été arrêtés. Mais il fut surpris par la réponse du professeur de potions :

-Vous avez joué votre vie. Vous auriez pu perdre ce pour quoi vos parents se sont sacrifiés !

La honte submergea Harry. Ses parents avaient donné leur vie pour lui et lui l'avait jouée. Mais Severus continua :

-Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce que pouvait ressentir votre parrain ?

Harry baissa la tête.

-C'est un sale cabot mais il a sûrement dû se sentir coupable et souffrir énormément comme s'il avait trahi son meilleur ami. Et à moi, vous y avez pensé ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry releva la tête et écouta attentivement son ancien professeur, l'espoir au fond du cœur :

-Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai été, ou je serai, mais il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que la peine, l'inquiétude et la perte que j'ai ressenties n'étaient pas factices. Votre geste m'a fait terriblement souffrir. Lorsque j'ai compris votre identité, un profond soulagement involontaire m'a submergé. Il n'y a aucun doute sur les sentiments que je devais vous porter.

Ces mots galvanisaient Harry. Le Severus de son époque avait de forts sentiments pour lui, voir une prémices de l'amour. Mais ils le glacèrent également. Severus utilisait le passé et surtout :

**-Involontaire ?**

Harry vit le directeur des Serpentard le fixer, l'interrogeant du regard. Il prit alors son courage et développa sa pensée :

-**Vous avez dit « un profond soulagement involontaire ». Dois-je en conclure que c'est terminé, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien ?**

Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part de la Terreur des cachots, il entendit un léger rire. Un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il porta toute son attention à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier lui souriait doucement. Et ce visage, que peu de personnes avaient vu de cette façon, reflétait une grande beauté. Elle n'était pas réellement physique même si un charme fou se dégageait de l'homme sombre mais il s'agissait surtout d'une aura de puissance, de fermeté et étrangement de douceur qui se dégageait et Harry se traita d'idiot lorsqu'il tomba, encore plus, sous le charme de cet homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Harry vit Severus se relever et se pencher vers lui et lui souffler à l'oreille, d'une voix extrêmement douce :

-Stupide Potter. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris.

Puis le sombre professeur déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres et, après un dernier regard profond, repartit, laissant Harry seul, dans son appartement, complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il dut rester de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Severus connaissait sa véritable identité et cela ne donnait pas l'impression de le déranger plus que cela. Il avait reconnu que de profonds sentiments l'habitaient dans son futur et surtout, il lui avait parlé, touché et embrassé avec une douceur et une tendresse qui l'avait laissé sans voix.

Il devait avoir des réponses et beaucoup plus précises que celles qu'il venait d'obtenir même si elles étaient agréables à entendre et ressentir.

Harry se releva et décida d'aller directement chercher ses réponses. Il commençait à être tard ou tôt, selon les avis, mais il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Le Severus qui venait de partir lui était inconnu et il était plus que désireux de le connaître.

Il sortit de son appartement et se hâta de retrouver les cachots. Il espérait éviter de perturber l'homme qu'il aimait car, même s'il avait montré un visage tendre ce soir, un Severus mal réveillé pouvait être d'autant plus inoubliable.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte des appartements du maître des potions, Harry hésita quelques instants avant de frapper à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Severus toujours habillé, même si de façon plus confortable. Il semblait l'attendre. Harry voulut s'excuser mais Severus le devança :

-Je ne pensais pas que les Potter et un Gryffondor étaient aussi longs à comprendre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réplique hautement roguesque :

-**Je suis désolé de vous déranger.**

Severus secoua la tête et le regardait tendrement :

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je vous attendais.

Et sur cette parole, il laissa la place au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse rentrer et c'est ce que fit Harry. Lorsque la porte se ferma, les deux hommes surent que ce moment allait être très important.

Severus indiqua à Harry le salon. Ce dernier observait attentivement son environnement. Il n'avait jamais connu l'homme dans son cadre privé et ne connaissait pas ses goûts. Il venait de rentrer dans le salon et Severus lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

Tout était préparé pour une visite. Le feu était allumé et une collation les attendait. Le professeur de potions n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il l'attendait.

Au contraire de ce qu'on le pouvait attendre de la terreur des cachots, la pièce était chaleureuse. Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon et la présence de l'homme ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation.

Soudain Severus prit la parole, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées pour le ramener à la raison de sa visite :

-Alors, Harry, que puis-je pour vous ?

Ces mots, le directeur des Serpentard les lui avait dit de manière assez sensuelle, rendant Harry rouge de gêne. Les deux hommes connaissaient parfaitement la raison de la venue du plus jeune.

-**Severus, arrêtez de vous amuser avec moi.**

-Mais je ne joue pas Harry, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous taquiner.

Cette fois-ci Harry se renfrogna et se mit à bouder, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard, qui décida de débloquer la situation :

-Harry, je ne moque pas de vous. Au contraire, je suis sérieux. Je ressens des choses pour vous, des sentiments…

-**Des sentiments ?**

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour du maître des potions de se mettre à rougir :

-Je vous aime.

Cette simple constatation envoya des papillons dans le cœur d'Harry. L'homme qu'il aimait venait de lui déclarer que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais un doute subsistait :

-**Comment pouvez-vous m'aimer ? Vous me connaissez à peine ! Comment croire que ce n'est pas un transfert de votre vous futur ou pire, un simple sentiment de reconnaissance que vous avez envers moi. Je ne pourrai supporter ce fait. Ne me dites pas que vous m'aimez s'il ne s'agit que d'un simple sentiment de respect ou d'amitié.**

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase que Severus l'agrippa violemment :

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas longuement analysé les sentiments que je ressentais pour vous. Cela m'a pris du temps pour simplement les reconnaître et les accepter. Je ne suis pas un de ses simples Poufsouffle qui se laisse submerger par ce qu'il ressent.

La colère du professeur laissa rêveur le jeune Harry sous l'œil perplexe de ce dernier. Harry était tout simplement heureux de voir l'homme défendre ses sentiments pour lui et surtout, de voir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se torturer l'esprit.

Severus comprenant le fil des pensées du jeune homme, souffla un bon coup en posant sa main devant ses yeux avant de reprendre son observation du professeur de DCFM et de lui sourire :

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de particulier…mais c'est pour cela que je vous aime.

Harry se mit encore à rougir devant les propos de l'homme. Ce dernier décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt le lion par la crinière, et décida de lui expliquer tout ce qui l'avait amené à cette déclaration indigne d'un Serpentard et encore plus de leur directeur :

-La première fois que je vous ai vu, c'est dans l'infirmerie. Lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre et que j'ai compris votre identité, j'ai eu la curiosité de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le fils de James et Lily Potter. L'inconscient qui s'était permis de jouer avec le temps. Je m'attendais à voir un gosse, puissant, mais un gosse tout de même et je n'ai rencontré qu'un jeune adulte, un enfant ayant grandi trop vite qui venait de se battre et de se sacrifier pour une cause. Et je dois vous avouer que je vous ai trouvé beau.

Le rougissement du professeur s'accentua alors qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Devant la réaction du jeune homme, Severus se rembrunit :

-Cela vous fait sourire mais j'étais perdu. Je me trouvais en face du fils de James Potter qui venait de traverser le temps et détruire, au passage, le plus terrible mage noir et la seule chose qui me traversait l'esprit, c'est à quel point je le trouvais beau.

Harry tenta de cacher son sourire mais également son rougissement devant les propos du professeur mais ce dernier continua afin de lever toutes les zones d'ombre.

-J'ai tenté de me reprendre et je me suis convaincu que vous ne deviez être qu'un gamin arrogant ayant pris la grosse tête par votre victoire sur Voldemort. Mais je vous ai rencontré près du bureau du directeur et dès que vous m'avez parlé, j'ai maudit mon corps et ma conscience pour être perturbés par vous et j'ai essayé de vous dévaloriser mais vous sembliez si peu sûr de vous, loin de l'image du fier héros, que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour me contrôler et à chacune de nos rencontres, ce fut la même chose. Je ne vous parle même pas d'Albus qui n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se mit à rire en se représentant le directeur de Poudlard, avec ses yeux lumineux et pleins de malice, et le directeur des Serpentard tentant d'utiliser la ruse et son regard froid pour refroidir les ardeurs du vieil homme.

Soudain, il fut stoppé dans son hilarité par un baiser. Severus, tellement hypnotisé par le rire d'Harry, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher du jeune homme et de lui voler un baiser. Mais ce que les deux ne s'attendaient pas, c'était qu'il dure. En fait, ils avaient l'impression de trouver ce à quoi ils cherchaient. Ils étaient heureux et ils poursuivirent leur baiser jusqu'à ce que cela devienne indécent.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Severus se recula et fixa son regard sur le brun dont les lèvres étaient rouges et le regard ailleurs.

-J'ai appris ensuite que vous aviez réussi l'examen d'Auror et cela de façon anonyme. Ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvés à Noël et je dois dire que, malgré l'intervention du Ministère, j'ai passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. J'ai été subjugué par votre ténacité pour me sauver. Et puis vous êtes parti directement sans que je ne puisse vous remercier de votre aide et vous êtes allé travailler à Edimbourg, augmentant votre pied de nez au Ministère. Pendant tout ce temps-là, je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir, d'essayer de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour vous. Je suis même allé dans un lieu peu fréquentable pour savoir si mon intérêt pour vous était tout simplement physique.

Harry se tendit. Un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître se propagea en lui telle de la lave en fusion, il était jaloux. Son regard se fit plus noir et Severus comprit tout de suite dans quelles affres se trouvaient le professeur de DCFM, ayant lui-même dû les subir tout au long de cette année scolaire et surtout en se demandant ce que faisait l'homme qu'il aimait lors de son travail à Edimbourg.

Mais le plus urgent était de rassurer le beau brun car quelques étincelles de magie commencèrent à se déployer autour du jeune homme. Severus était à la fois attentif à ce phénomène, il ne se trouvait pas devant le vainqueur de Voldemort pour rien, mais également ravi de voir que l'attention que lui portait Harry était aussi fort.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire Harry. Je suis resté bêtement cloué sur place. Personne ne me donnait envie de quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais que toi !

Ces mots calmèrent aussitôt Harry qui se rapprocha de Severus. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble, discuter des zones d'ombre, du futur, de ses propres sentiments… mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie, celui de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il déposa délicatement sa main sur le visage du professeur de potions. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient bien l'intention de continuer et d'assouvir le désir qui les étreignait.

Si le début était défini par la tendresse, l'ardeur se développa. Ils s'étaient levés et Severus rapprocha leurs corps. Il voulait tellement prendre possession de celui qui l'avait hanté depuis plus d'un an et dont les sentiments de son futur l'avaient habité, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le plus de contacts possibles.

Harry n'était pas en reste et profitait de l'ardeur de son ancien professeur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'homme soit aussi chaud mais surtout si habile de sa langue et de ses doigts. Ces derniers le caressaient de façon à la fois si intime, si tendre et si possessive que sa tête tournait et qu'il commençait à perdre la tête.

Leurs caresses devinrent plus précises et Severus débuta un long et sulfureux effeuillage du jeune professeur. Harry perdait la tête. Il avait l'impression que les doigts du maître des potions étaient partout et se faufilaient insidieusement dans chaque recoin de son corps comme pour le découvrir entièrement.

Harry se retrouva rapidement torse nu et Severus accentua ses caresses sur la partie du corps dénudé offert à son toucher et à son regard. Harry n'avait jamais vu un regard si hypnotique et affamé de la part de qui que ce soit et encore moins du directeur des Serpentard. Il se sentait aimé et désiré et il aimait beaucoup cela. Il en était d'ailleurs très émoustillé. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur de potions :

-J'ai l'impression de vous faire de l'effet, Harry.

Ce dernier rougit encore plus qu'il ne pouvait et décida de se venger. Il commença à faire subir le même traitement que lui infligeait Severus, de façon plus timide mais tout aussi passionnée.

Harry fit apparaître une moue joueuse sur son visage et ses mains s'amusèrent, tel un enfant, à découvrir délicatement chaque zone érogène de Severus. Il pointait ses légers attouchements par quelques baisers sur le corps du maître des potions qu'il dénudait au fur et à mesure.

Ce dernier s'agrippait au jeune Auror et profita de la douceur de sa peau mais sentir les mains baladeuses de celui-ci le taquiner avec espièglerie commençait légèrement à détruire le peu de raison qu'il avait.

Rapidement les deux hommes se retrouvèrent non seulement torse nu mais également en boxer. Et une chose dont il ne pouvait se rassasier était le corps de leur partenaire. Severus lorgnait sur le corps d'Harry. Tout son corps était le digne représentant d'un félin, puissant mais fin. Sa peau était douce et ses magnifiques yeux le traversaient pour ne le rendre que plus impatient à connaître davantage ce corps qui l'embrasait.

Harry observait avec gourmandise le corps de Severus. En qualité d'espion, son corps était également fin mais beaucoup plus prononcé que celui d'Harry. Qui aurait cru que derrière ces robes sombres se cachait un véritable corps d'Adonis. Et Harry en était bien content car, avec toutes les difficultés qu'il avait dû traverser, le corps, le cœur et l'esprit de Severus lui appartenaient et il n'était pas prêt de partager.

Ce qu'Harry ne se doutait pas était que le même fil de pensées se développa dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Il voulait garder pour lui seul la beauté d'Harry et s'il y a bien une chose à connaître d'un Serpentard, c'était qu'il pouvait être d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité inflexibles.

Rapidement les gestes se dirigèrent vers le bas. Severus défit doucement les boutons du pantalon d'Harry qui était affolé par les attouchements de ce dernier. La main du professeur de potions était vraiment douée et il put ressentir parfaitement que le traitement qu'il infligeait à Harry lui plaisait énormément.

Harry se trouva en boxer et le directeur des Serpentard décida que le salon n'était plus une pièce appropriée pour la continuité de leurs actions. Il les dirigea alors vers sa chambre.

Harry sentait parfaitement que l'ancien espion l'emmenait dans une autre pièce et il se doutait de la fonctionnalité de cette dernière mais il se laissa faire, plus que ravi. Soudain le professeur de potions le prit aisément dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit et s'éloigner quelques instants, laissant le temps à Harry de reprendre ses esprits et de le stopper s'il le désirait.

Harry appréciait ce geste. Severus ne voulait pas que le jeune homme regrette cette soirée et préférait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les tenants et les aboutissants de cette nuit. De plus, il pouvait lorgner sur le corps allongé sur son lit, telle une offrande. Severus devait avouer qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

**-Vous aimez vous faire désirer, professeur Rogue.**

Cette simple phrase signifiait l'accord d'Harry pour continuer mais émoustillait grandement la Terreur des cachots qui commençait à se demander s'il était plus mature que ces jeunes adolescents bourrés d'hormones, tellement la vision et la voix du jeune Auror lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Harry avait fixé le professeur et avait gentiment taquiné ce dernier en lui donnant son accord. Si Severus était enchanté de la vision qu'offrait le jeune homme, celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Severus était vraiment un bel homme, avec un charisme prononcé qui embrasait les sens du voyageur temporel.

Severus se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa délicatement, scellant leur accord de la plus douce des façons. Il caressa délicatement le corps offert à lui et enleva le boxer. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour admirer le tableau devant lui et décida d'honorer le corps d'Harry de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Il ne cessa de l'embrasser, accentuant les gémissements et les plaintes du professeur de DCFM. Harry ne resta pas sans rien faire et décida que le maître des potions était bien trop habillé. Tout en tentant de garder la tête froide aux attouchements plus que sensuels de ce dernier, Harry entreprit de le déshabiller entièrement.

Severus se laissa faire avec plaisir et tous deux se retrouvèrent nus. Ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent, apprenant à connaître le corps de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Puis, Severus présenta trois doigts à Harry qui comprit rapidement et les humidifia, s'amusant avec les nerfs du pauvre professeur Rogue.

Puis il les présenta un par un devant l'entrée inviolée d'Harry qui se cambra au deuxième. Severus prenait tout son temps, permettant à Harry de s'adapter à son rythme à l'intrusion.

Soudain Harry lui souffla qu'il voulait plus. Le membre de Severus, déjà bien malmené par toutes ses tensions, tressauta, et il dut se retenir pour éviter de se laisser aller aux désirs qu'il ressentait pour Harry.

Il s'installa entre les jambes d'Harry et le plaça correctement afin de lui éviter au maximum la douleur. Harry était ému par la sollicitude qu'avait le maître des potions envers lui et hocha la tête signifiant qu'il était prêt, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Les deux hommes étaient fébriles mais lorsque Severus pénétra doucement Harry, plus rien ne comptait que l'amour et le lien que les deux hommes ressentaient. Severus attendit un instant, autant pour laisser du temps à Harry que pour qu'il puisse contrôler toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

Au moment où Harry amorça un premier mouvement, la passion les submergea. Severus avait voulu être tendre mais les deux hommes avaient tellement attendu pour concrétiser tous les sentiments et le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de les laisser les guider dans cette première danse millénaire qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de continuer de partager un bon nombre de fois.

Les va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, puissants et profonds. Les deux hommes étaient complètement exaltés par la myriade de sensations qu'ils éprouvaient à s'unir avec l'homme qu'ils aimaient.

Soudain, Harry vint en premier suivi de très près par Severus qui ne put supporter la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait en pleine extase et les parois de ce dernier se refermer sur lui. Ce fut, pour eux, un des plus beaux moments de leur vie. Ils se sentaient enfin unis et heureux. Ils avaient tellement souffert chacun de leur côté. Ils s'étaient trouvés et maintenant, ils ne voulaient plus se séparer.

Severus se dégagea du corps d'Harry délicatement et s'allongea près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry soupira de bonheur et loupa le sourire de Severus. Ce dernier referma ses bras sur Harry et tous deux s'endormirent tranquillement.

Ils avaient bien conscience qu'il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombre à éclaircir, que le statut d'Harry comme héros sorcier s'unissant avec un ancien Mangemort allait certainement faire polémique mais ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un être à chérir et qui l'aimait en retour, un compagnon.


	6. Bonus 1

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette vie et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

Bonus de la fanfiction. Le pov de Severus. Enjoy !

**Présence d'un lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable, qui est jeté à Azkaban. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'Auror.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bonus 1 POV de Severus Rogue**

Severus Rogue vit ce sale cabot de Black rejoindre la salle de bains. Il se trouvait dans le lit qui venait d'être le témoin de leurs ébats. Il n'en prenait d'ailleurs pas un réel plaisir comme le chien mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire croire à tous qu'ils étaient en couple, alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Mais ces derniers temps, il ne trouvait pas de réel plaisir à s'unir avec l'Auror. Au contraire, il ne cessait de sentir en lui une once de culpabilité qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connue, surtout dans sa vie privée. Et le plus étrange dans tout cela était qu'il ne cessait de penser au fils de son ennemi, Harry Potter.

Le gamin ressemblait physiquement à son père et il n'avait pas hésité à le faire souffrir tout au long de sa scolarité comme lui avait souffert, mais il devait avouer qu'à le côtoyer tous les jours, c'était à sa mère dont il avait réellement hérité.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce sale gamin devenait de plus en plus présent dans ses pensées et surtout il commençait, sérieusement, à se retenir d'aller vers lui.

Qui l'aurait cru mais lui, Severus Rogue, ressentait de plus en plus des sentiments envers Harry Potter et ces derniers n'étaient pas fraternels, et encore moins paternels.

Le lendemain, il était descendu le premier. Il arrivait à peine dans la salle à manger qu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Et par tous les sorts noirs de Morgane, il fallait qu'il s'agisse d'Harry Potter. Il était vraiment damné.

Pour donner le change et éviter que le jeune homme ne perçoive son malaise, Severus fit comme à son habitude, il attaqua. Il prononça le nom de famille honni, espérant démontrer tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait lui inspirer.

Sirius arriva peu de temps après et Harry Potter se dirigea vers la cuisine. Severus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le fils de son ennemi. Et malheureusement pour lui, il fut subjugué par le sourire de ce dernier.

C'était incroyable comme un sourire, d'une simplicité et d'une tendresse désarmantes, pouvait l'obnubiler. Il était complètement sous le charme même s'il ne l'affirmerait jamais. C'est Sirius qui le sortit de sa rêverie et lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

Pourtant, Sirius jouait le jeu d'un amoureux transi. Bien qu'il s'agisse du filleul de ce dernier et donc qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de cette action, il y avait un autre point qui l'embêtait. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. En fait, il se sentait fautif, coupable devant le regard émeraude. Mais pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable envers Harry Potter ?

C'est ce questionnement incessant qui commençait sérieusement à lui pourrir la vie.

Mais un autre point l'inquiétait, l'attitude du sale cabot envers son filleul et surtout son rapport avec James Potter. Il traitait Harry comme un mauvais doublon de James Potter. Pourtant, il n'en était pas un. Lui-même, alors qu'il avait longtemps fait l'amalgame, voyait parfaitement aujourd'hui les différences entre cet arrogant de Potter et son fils qui n'avait en rien hérité des dons orgueilleux du père. Au contraire, il avait tout hérité de Lily et s'était développé de façon à devenir un être vraiment à part et digne d'intérêt.

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérant de revenir au sujet d'Harry Potter et de n'y voir qu'un intérêt croissant pour cette personne.

Toutefois, il continua à s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme. Il le voyait travailler extrêmement dur et il avait peur pour sa santé. Il avait tenté d'en informer le sale chien mais ce dernier restait sourd à ses remarques.

Mais lorsqu'Harry annonça sa brillante réussite aux examens d'Auror, il fut ravi pour lui mais le clebs avait encore tout anéanti en reformulant une énième remarque et parallèle avec James Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser son filleul.

Il vit parfaitement le jeune homme être profondément attristé par les remarques de son parrain. Et lorsqu'il le vit remonter dans sa chambre, une boule au ventre le tenaillait. Il était resté avec Black mais un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait comme s'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

L'attitude de Black se dégénéra avec l'annonce de la grossesse de Nymphadora Tonks. Il était plus qu'exécrable envers Harry et alors qu'il s'était promis de garder ses distances, il ne put le laisser et tenta de le réconforter au mieux de ses capacités.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas un grand expert des relations mais en voyant le sourire d'Harry revenir à chacun de leurs entretiens, il se sentait extrêmement heureux. Trop heureux pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple satisfaction personnelle. Il prenait goût à aider Harry Potter et il s'en faisait même une joie.

Et plus l'été passait et plus il en apprenait sur Harry Potter et sa vie. Et s'il n'avait jamais dû souffrir de violences physiques, il était admiratif de voir le jeune homme en parfaite santé mentale. Le sale cabot l'avait éduqué comme un double de James Potter, cela en traumatiserait plus d'un.

Il commençait sérieusement à vraiment détester Sirius Black alors qu'un profond respect se fit ressentir au fond de lui envers le jeune homme.

Il décida d'inviter le jeune Potter à une sortie. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 31 octobre et Severus voulait faire en sorte que cet anniversaire morbide ne traverse pas l'esprit du jeune Auror. Il voulait également l'éloigner, pour la journée en tout cas, de Sirius. Ce dernier allait certainement faire référence à ce jour funeste.

Ils avaient passé une agréable journée et Severus fut ravi de partager sa science avec Harry mais leur débat avait été des plus intéressants.

Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin et celle-ci se résumait à Sirius. L'ancien Maraudeur avait bu quelques verres et les attendait de pieds fermes pour leur faire une scène. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Severus fut les remarques du sale chien. Il avait d'ailleurs pas pu résister à le frapper.

Il insinuait tellement de choses horribles mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il mettait le doigt sur une vérité qui le taraudait depuis qu'il vivait au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait passé les sept années de Poudlard à détester le fils de James Potter alors qu'il n'avait en face de lui qu'Harry Potter.

Il se sentait extrêmement coupable mais les insinuations plus que douteuses de l'homme commencèrent sérieusement à l'énerver et à l'ébranler. Ne se rendait-il pas compte du discours qu'il tenait et ce, en présence de son filleul ? Par Merlin, c'était de la simple torture. Il ne savait que trop ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'un être proche, et plus particulièrement sa famille, le rejetait.

C'était son père qui avait fait de son enfance un calvaire mais il avait pu compter sur sa mère. Harry, lui, était seul. Et le plus malheureux dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de violences physiques mais mentales. Celles qui mettaient plus de temps à guérir.

Il comprenait d'autant plus les inquiétudes du loup-garou.

Soudain un bruit les interrompit. Il provenait de la chambre d'Harry. Severus était inquiet. Il se hâta, en compagnie du chien, vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il la trouva vide, sa peur se renforça surtout au moment où son regard perçut la lettre.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit tout, qu'il comprit ses émotions. Il aimait Harry Potter et aujourd'hui, il allait le perdre. Cet imbécile allait se sacrifier pour qui ? Pour eux.

Puis la magie sembla prendre vie et il comprit qu'Harry avait réussi.

_« Severus rapprocha la lettre et la déposa près de son cœur. Il baissa la tête et la sentit, espérant y trouver l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Savoir qu'Harry avait réussi lui réchauffait le cœur et lui confirmait le caractère entêté du jeune homme mais ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas perdre ces souvenirs et de retrouver Harry. Mais le sacrifice qu'il avait dû fournir allait peut-être changer la donne. _

_Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle vie si l'homme qu'il aimait n'en faisait pas partie ou pire, en souffrait. Il le voulait lui, être avec lui et supporter ensemble les bons comme les mauvais moments. Il ferma les yeux et lança ce souhait, espérant être entendu. Il ne voulait pas oublier ! »_

C'est avec ce cri du cœur que Severus se sentit projeté et que de douces ténèbres l'envahirent, souhaitant au plus profond de lui de ne pas oublier cet amour qu'il venait à peine de reconnaître.

* * *

Severus se trouvait dans son laboratoire privé à Poudlard. C'était sa première année en tant que professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais malgré le fait qu'il doive enseigner l'art subtil des potions à des cornichons, il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, il se sentit mal. Un léger étourdissement le prit. Il s'interrogea sur l'origine de ce dernier. Voldemort n'avait jamais provoqué ce type de malaise mais, connaissant ce fou, tout pouvait arriver.

Quelques instants plus tard, il put reprendre ses esprits mais très vite il se sentit submergé par des émotions fortes qui le surprenaient. Elles donnaient l'impression d'être à la fois à lui mais également à un autre que lui. De plus, elles se définissaient par un sentiment d'urgence et d'importance qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était étrange de ressentir des sentiments si profonds et intenses sans en connaître la raison. Pourtant il en était submergé.

Après avoir pu reprendre ses esprits et faire abstraction des sentiments qui l'envahissaient, il vit dans ses mains un morceau de papier. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir empoigné quoi que ce soit lors de son malaise.

Il s'apprêtait à le déposer sur son poste de travail avant d'aller se coucher lorsqu'il fut attiré par l'écriture. Il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne et le papier n'avait pas la mise en page de notes de travail mais d'une lettre. Severus était de plus en plus perplexe et commença à lire.

Cette fois-ci, Severus était réellement perdu. Cette lettre provenait du fils de Potter alors qu'il venait d'avoir un an et qu'il portait toujours des couches. Le plus étrange également était de lire le contenu. Il était le compagnon de Black !

BEURKKKK

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rien que l'idée le révulsait alors le peu d'images qui se formaient dans sa tête le rendaient malade. Comment pourrait-il seulement concevoir cette idée. Cette lettre était une mauvaise blague. Pourtant, il continua.

Il avait, malheureusement, l'habitude des blagues plus que douteuses des Maraudeurs mais celle-ci était différente. Il n'osait pas le penser mais il venait de lire l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour. Et sincèrement, il la ressentait. Les Maraudeurs, excepté Rémus mais il n'aurait jamais accepté d'y participer, n'avaient pas assez de finesse pour cela.

De plus, elle provenait d'Harry Potter. Il insinuait également un voyage dans le temps. Mais le fait qui le confirmait était les sentiments qui l'avaient submergé il y a peu, qui lui criaient que cette lettre était bien réelle et véridique.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la cheminée s'activa pour laisser place à la tête de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'informa de la disparition de Voldemort.

Severus en était perturbé. Les sentiments en lui, qui s'amusaient déjà dans un joyeux mélange, s'agitèrent encore plus : la joie, la peur, le soulagement…

Mais le directeur de Poudlard ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui apprit que Voldemort avait attaqué les Potter et Severus commença à faire le rapprochement avec la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Il laissa le vieil homme continuer ses explications et il apprit que les Potter étaient sains et saufs grâce à l'intervention d'un jeune homme totalement inconnu.

Et Severus comprit que la lettre et tout ce qui s'en rapportait étaient vrais. Harry Potter avait traversé le temps pour tuer Voldemort et il avait réussi.

Plusieurs sentiments envahirent Severus à ce moment : la joie, le soulagement mais également l'inquiétude. Les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé au cours de ces dernières heures étaient toujours présents et il ne pouvait pas ignorer celui de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers ce jeune homme pourtant inconnu.

Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de connaître cet homme capable de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra et de détruire Voldemort. Il était libre aujourd'hui même s'il devait certainement affronter la justice.

Le professeur Dumbledore venait de le prévenir que les Aurors allaient venir le chercher le lendemain aux aurores pour son procès en tant que Mangemort. Ils avaient déjà récupéré de nombreux témoignages le désignant comme partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En temps de guerre, mais surtout lorsque nous sommes perdants, c'est chacun pour soi et les Mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à dénoncer quiconque pour tenter de sauver sa peau.

Malgré l'aide précieuse de son mentor, il devait avouer que la situation ne lui plaisait guère. Il devait aller à Azkaban pour quelques jours, le temps que soit avancée la date de son jugement. Rien que l'idée de passer du temps dans cette enfer le terrifiait.

Mais avant cela, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait ce vainqueur mais surtout le possible fils de Potter. C'est pourquoi il réussit à rentrer dans la chambre du malade qui se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste. D'après les médicomages, il se trouvait dans un coma réparateur et devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il vit tout de suite le lit où reposait un homme. La pièce était calme et il s'approcha de la silhouette. Quand il put enfin porter à ses yeux le visage du Sauveur, il fut surpris.

Le jeune homme était réellement beau. En fait, il était complètement perturbé et surtout perdu et en colère parce qu'il avait l'impression de vivre un coup de foudre pour le supposé fils de son pire ennemi.

Etrangement, il ne ressemblait en rien à Potter. Il avait des traits doux et, si on ne connaissait pas ses capacités, on ne le prendrait pas pour un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde sorcier.

Et puis, il y avait toujours cet étrange sentiment en lui qui l'incitait à se rapprocher. Il ressentait également un profond soulagement et une tendresse pour cet être qui se trouvait dans ce lit.

Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longuement qu'il fila aussitôt qu'il le put. Tous ces sentiments et cet attrait pour le jeune héros le perturbaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître. Il décida de rentrer dans ses appartements et de préparer sa défense pour les prochains jours.

Son procès avait été rapide. Le professeur Dumbledore et lui-même avaient préparé une défense en béton. Il était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et avait fourni de nombreuses informations. De plus, le Ministère avait de nombreux Mangemorts à juger et dont la culpabilité et la triste célébrité n'étaient plus à démontrer.

Toutefois, Severus ressentait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait eu l'impression que malgré la preuve de son innocence et la déclaration du jugement, l'affaire avait été vite réglée, trop vite. Il espérait sincèrement ne plus avoir affaire avec le Ministère et être blanchi définitivement afin d'éviter de vivre avec l'étiquette de Mangemort pour le restant de sa vie.

Une autre annonce éveilla l'intérêt du professeur de potions : le réveil du Sauveur. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller et à peine, son nom était connu de tous, Harry Evans. Rien qu'avec ce nom de famille, Severus n'avait aucun doute sur la véritable identité du Sauveur en question. Il s'agissait du nom de jeune fille de Lily avec qui il était voisin au cours de leur jeunesse.

Il savait également que le professeur Dumbledore avait été au chevet du jeune héros, à la recherche d'informations sur ce dernier. Severus s'interrogeait. Harry Potter ou Evans allait-il révéler la vérité au vieux fou ?

Même si un voyageur temporel devait interdire tout contact avec l'espace temporel qu'il visitait, le jeune homme avait, comme tout bon Potter, déjà enfreint la règle. Et puis, le directeur de Poudlard n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de ce mystère sans tenter de le connaître.

Harry Evans devait également réfléchir à avoir un allié de poids, tel que Albus Dumbledore, de son côté pour affronter sa nouvelle situation.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui perturbait le maître de potions, la lettre était vraie et donc tout ce qui en était rapporté, c'est-à-dire, à son plus grand déplaisir, sa relation avec le sale cabot mais surtout les sentiments du fils Potter. Cela était étrange de savoir qu'un homme était amoureux de vous et qui de plus se trouvait être le fils de son ennemi. Severus était perdu et ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation. Il devait avouer que sa visite à Sainte Mangouste l'avait secoué, alors, malgré sa grande maîtrise de soi, le directeur des Serpentard était nerveux.

Ces sentiments lui furent ramenés en plein visage lorsqu'il eut la rencontre fortuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur de l'école pour une énième affaire de cornichons lorsque son regard croisa de sublimes yeux émeraude.

S'il avait eu encore des doutes sur l'ascendance du jeune homme, ils s'évanouirent aussitôt. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Lily. Mais ce qui le dérangea le plus fut la réaction de son corps et de son cœur. Il était encore plus subjugué que face au corps endormi. Il réussit néanmoins à le cacher au maximum même si le pétillement des yeux du directeur le laissait à penser qu'il n'avait pas complètement réussi.

Severus choisit alors sa meilleure défense, l'attaque. Il reprit sa voix si froide et dure et n'hésita pas à ironiser la situation héroïque de l'homme mais il vit que ses propos le touchaient profondément et, étrangement, cela le chagrinait.

Il fut heureux de voir le professeur Dumbledore prendre congé et le laisser seul. Et il en avait bien besoin, parce que le rougissement d'Harry Evans l'avait lui-même chamboulé. C'était une véritable torture.

Il rentra rapidement dans ses appartements pour se reprendre et fit de cette journée un enfer pour les élèves qu'il avait.

* * *

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Severus accordait une certaine attention à ces feuilles de choux qu'on osait définir comme journaux. En fait, il lisait attentivement les quelques articles qui avaient pour sujet Harry Evans.

Il avait pu le revoir dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et les deux hommes devaient certainement préparer les interviews en question. Lorsque son regard s'était porté sur le sujet de ses rêves de ces derniers temps, cela le troubla et ne put réagir comme il avait fait la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire attaquer.

Il avait vu le regard exaspérant du directeur sur lui mais la déception et la tristesse qui avaient émané du jeune homme l'avait véritablement secoué. Il ne ressemblait vraiment en rien à son crétin de père et surtout, il ressentait parfaitement l'intérêt que lui portait le Sauveur à son encontre. C'était déstabilisant.

Il avait par la suite pu connaître sa brillante réussite pour les examens d'Auror et même si l'obtention de ce diplôme ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, les résultats obtenus étaient impressionnants, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait l'identité de l'examinateur.

Pourtant ce dernier restait discret et ne cherchait en rien la notoriété que son père et parrain n'aurait pas hésité à exhiber. De plus son pied de nez fait au Ministère par sa décision et son discours à l'encontre du Ministre ne faisait qu'encourager ces sensations qu'il éprouvait à son encontre.

Mais ce soir, ces derniers commençaient sérieusement à l'ébranler puisque l'objet de ses pensées inavouables se trouvait en face de lui pour le repas de Noël.

Malgré cela, il passait une très bonne soirée. En fait, il se sentait à l'aise en compagnie du jeune homme. Leurs échanges étaient intéressants et son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il pouvait entendre ou simplement observer un sourire sur ce si beau visage.

Cela ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Il devait réfléchir sérieusement à ses sentiments, son désir et surtout mettre les choses au point avec le jeune homme en question car si cela continuait ainsi, il ne donnerait pas cher de ses pauvres nerfs et se laisserait aller à des gestes surprenants de sa part.

Mais alors qu'il devait aller chercher les cadeaux, des Aurors vinrent ruiner cette si belle soirée et un froid glacial le prit quant ils lui annoncèrent qu'il devait les suivre pour participation à l'ordre Mangemoresque et incitation à la haine envers les familles Potter et Longdubat.

Sa vie était finie !

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était emprisonné dans les geôles d'Azkaban. Lui qui avait espéré ne jamais y remettre les pieds, il put voir que ses souhait n'avaient pas été exaucés mais il espérait sincèrement que ce soit la dernière fois.

Il devait se rendre aujourd'hui même à son procès. Même s'il était heureux que cette situation se dénoue enfin, il était blasé par le temps qu'il avait passé dans cet enfer. Deux semaines ! Quelle défense pouvait se construire en si peu de temps, sachant qu'un procès avait déjà eu lieu !

Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur de rester pour de bon dans cet horrible endroit. Il ne le voulait pas mais le plus étrange était qu'il aurait vraiment voulu revoir Harry Evans, le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer la situation car, pire que supporter cette prison, était de voir la méfiance et la déception dans ses si beaux yeux.

C'était pathétique, le voilà qu'il devenait romantique.

On l'emmena dans la salle du jugement. Il put parfaitement entendre l'agitation dans l'atrium et espérait sincèrement que son procès allait se dérouler à huis clos. Il fut soulagé en rentrant dans les tribunaux. Son souhait était exaucé.

Il se tourna vers sa défense et vit sans surprise le professeur Dumbledore. Par contre, il reconnut également l'objet de ses pensées, Harry Evans. Que faisait-il ici ? Allait-il participer à sa défense ?

A en juger par son emplacement, oui. Le plus étonnant fut de voir également les Potter. Lily le soutenait du regard alors que Potter avait le regard fixe mais déterminé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à leur présence. Ils allaient certainement évoquer son adolescence chaotique à Poudlard. Cela ne pouvait venir que du fils, Harry Potter.

Il devrait être fâché et trahi envers lui mais savoir qu'un homme était prêt à faire témoigner son père pour évoquer ses sales agissements ne lui fit que confirmer la noblesse de l'homme mais surtout lui réchauffait le cœur car cela lui donnait l'espoir. L'espoir de croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés, croire qu'il était possible qu'un homme comme lui puisse attirer un homme comme Harry Evans. Qu'il puisse aimer et être aimé.

C'est sur ce vœu que s'arrêtèrent les réflexions de Severus car le procès débuta et il voulait garder toute sa concentration pour ne rater aucune opportunité. Et il eut bien raison car il n'avait jamais connu autant de rebondissements.

Non seulement, il avait été libéré mais Harry avait réussi à remettre en cause le Ministère en mettant à jour sa corruption par le biais de l'arrestation de Pettigrew, qui leur livra Barty Croupton Junior.

Lorsque son passé fut mentionné, il avait été resté digne et faisait fi des regards de pitié qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Malgré cela, il devait avouer qu'Harry l'avait grandement impressionné. Il n'avait pas épargné le Ministère et les avait pratiquement rendus coupables de l'existence de Voldemort.

Au moment où son jugement fut annoncé, il sut, tout au fond de lui, qu'il était enfin et véritablement libre. Il n'aurait plus de comptes à rendre à personne. Il n'était plus un ancien Mangemort mais Severus Rogue !

Il remercia chaleureusement son mentor et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers son véritable sauveur, ce dernier n'était plus là.

Depuis ce jour, Harry Evans avait disparu mais il sut, par des chemins détournés de son cher directeur, que le jeune homme se trouvait actuellement à Edimbourg où il avait trouvé un poste.

Sachant ses résultats mais également ses prouesses, cela était étonnant. On se serait attendu à une brillante carrière au sein du Ministère mais étrangement, ce geste correspondait parfaitement au personnage. D'ailleurs cela ne renforçait ce sentiment qui commençait sérieusement à s'accroître au plus profond de lui.

Il n'eut pas de nouvelles du jeune homme depuis de longs mois. Dans une semaine, il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée mais l'envie n'y était pas. Il avait profité de ces longues semaines pour réfléchir mais également pour se confronter à une évidence : Harry Evans ou Harry Potter lui manquait et les rêves plus qu'explicites qui le hantaient n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour analyses ses propres sentiments et ne pas tomber dans un sentimentalisme ragoûtant mais le fait était là, malgré l'absence du jeune héros, les sentiments qui le hantaient n'étaient que plus présents et exacerbés.

D'ailleurs, il commençait tout doucement à perdre goût à ce qui l'entourait. Ses collègues s'interrogeaient et le professeur Dumbledore semblait s'inquiéter même si l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait commencé, de nouveau, à se mettre à briller.

C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de cuisiner le vieux fou pour obtenir l'adresse de ce jeune effronté qui avait osé voler son cœur. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Il ne manquait plus que le directeur de Poudlard pour commencer la réunion.

Celui-ci arriva mais il n'était pas seul. Severus ne porta pas réellement d'attention au nouveau venu puisqu'il devait s'agir du nouveau professeur de DCFM. Mais le silence qui tomba dans la pièce le fit relever son regard qui se noya dans celui émeraude de l'homme qu'il (recherchait tant. La surprise passée, une lueur prédatrice se fit dans son regard dont la cible capta tout de suite le message.

La réunion débuta et l'attention d'Harry se détourna de lui mais il ne perdit pas un instant pour suivre des yeux chaque geste du brun. Il était déterminé et il allait saisir chaque opportunité mais, connaissant la nature des parents du jeune homme, des Gryffondor, il se doutait que ce dernier était lui-même un lion fier et farouche.

Il ne pouvait oublier la cour déchaînée qu'avait dû mettre en place James Potter pour obtenir un signe de sa belle et cela, au bout de plusieurs années. Il allait donc devoir jouer en finesse. Mais cela ne le rebutait pas. C'était étrange mais il avait comme l'impression de connaître le jeune homme et ses besoins et surtout, il prenait plaisir à échafauder des plans pour le séduire.

La simple image d'un Harry heureux et souriant l'émoustilla quelque peu et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se reprendre sous le regard goguenard d'un certain directeur.

Lorsque chaque professeur salua le nouveau professeur, il attendit d'être seul dans la pièce. Flitwick était resté mais ce dernier partit rapidement. Il put alors en profiter. Il le remercia dans un premier temps. C'était une chose qu'il voulait absolument faire. Il savait parfaitement que grâce à son intervention, il avait pu être libéré du joug du Ministère.

Le jeune homme faillit alors l'appeler par son prénom mais se reprit rapidement non sans rougir. Severus ne put empêcher un sourire tendre venir. Harry le vit et sembla perdu. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, Severus lui présenta sa main en guise de salut.

Harry l'accepta mais le professeur de potions en profita pour y déposer de légères caresses qui semblèrent émouvoir le jeune homme puisqu'il prit, le plus rapidement possible, la fuite. Alors que ce dernier disparaissait dans le couloir, Severus sourit. Un sourire de détermination.

Il aimait Harry Potter et ferait tout ce qui était possible pour le conquérir !


	7. Bonus 2

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

**D****isclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cadeau et dédicace pour ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie ^^

**Titre** : Tout recommencer

**Bêta **: Vinnie

**Résumé:** Harry est amoureux de Severus mais ce dernier est en couple avec Sirius qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Il ne supporte plus cette vie et décide de remonter le temps et de sauver ses parents en tuant Voldemort lors de la célèbre nuit d'Halloween. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à mourir.

Deuxième bonus de la fanfiction : La Saint-Valentin, enjoy !

**Présence d'un lemon**.

**Paroles d'Harry **

_**Parole : fourchelangue**_

Aide à la lecture : UA. Personnages OOC. Voldemort disparaît définitivement la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Sirius n'est pas emprisonné. A son procès, on apprend que c'est Pettigrow le véritable responsable qui est jeté à Azkaban. Sirius élève Harry et ce dernier poursuit une scolarité normale. L'histoire débute alors qu'Harry a 21 ans et termine sa dernière année d'étude d'Auror.

NDA : Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse du retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end. Je publie donc le dernier bonus qui clotura cette aventure. Ce dernier bonus est court et léger. Il est avant tout destiné aux fans de slash et yaoi ;) Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi pendant cette courte aventure. Je reviendrais bientôt avec une nouvelle fic, _Manipulations_ (cf mon profil pour plus d'informations). Je vous remercie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bonus 2 Saint-Valentin**

Severus Rogue tentait par tous les moyens de se calmer. Depuis Noël, il arrivait parfaitement à faire abstraction de ce problème mais aujourd'hui, jour de la Saint Valentin, toutes les hormones des jeunes idiots qui l'entouraient étaient au maximum et surtout leurs regards envers l'homme de sa vie se faisaient encore plus prédateurs qu'habituellement.

A la pensée de leur mise en couple, Severus replongea dans ses souvenirs. C'était peut-être étrange pour la plupart des gens mais, pour la première fois, ce souvenir du passé le rendait heureux. Il venait de vivre deux mois de bonheur avec Harry.

Bien sûr, il y eut quelques tensions mais quoi de plus normal lorsqu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor se mettaient en couple, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un Rogue et d'un Potter. Mais aucun des deux ne remettait en question leur couple. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient profonds.

Il est vrai que leur histoire était plutôt saugrenue. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer dans un futur révolu et s'étaient retrouvés et ré-apprivoisés dans le passé mais les faits étaient là. Ils s'aimaient et tout comme Serpentard qui se respecte, Severus était extrêmement possessif avec ce qui lui appartenait.

Malheureusement, être en couple avec le Sauveur n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Ils s'étaient mis tous les deux d'accord pour ne pas officialiser leur liaison avant un an, laissant le temps au Ministère de les oublier et de solidifier leur lien, ne le rendant que plus solide à leur annonce officielle.

Toutefois, Severus commençait sérieusement à remettre en question ce choix car ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu étaient les regards concupiscents de la population poudlardienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que des adolescents pouvaient être aussi têtus et en chaleur.

Plus d'une fois, Harry avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas intéressé par n'importe quelle relation avec qui que ce soit comme élèves et le message était passé mais le professeur de potions se trompait, ou plutôt avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de la Saint-Valentin.

Le regard que lançaient ces jeunes pouvait être terrifiant mais c'est surtout l'objet de toutes ses attentions qui irritaient au plus haut point le directeur des Serpentard : Harry Evans.

Ce dernier, quelque peu naïf, ne s'apercevait pas réellement de toutes les attentions qu'on lui portait. Et si c'était le cas, il était le plus souvent gêné. Ce comportement ravissait ces idiots d'adolescents et malheureusement lui-même. Combien de fois, en voulant intervenir pour remettre ces cornichons à leur place, Severus s'était-il stoppé dans sa lancée pour dévorer du regard son beau brun.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela était trop. Ils se trouvaient au déjeuner et Harry était près de lui et discutait avec son voisin de gauche, tout en posant sa main sur celle du professeur de potions de façon discrète. Malgré ce geste rassurant, Severus ne pouvait pas faire abstraction des regards des élèves sur son Gryffondor.

La jalousie, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais jusque-là, et surtout pas à ce niveau, ressenti, commença lentement à perturber sa si connue maîtrise de soi. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, avouer à tous qu'Harry Evans était à lui !

Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre mais son envie fut plus forte. Il allait non seulement prouver à tous que leur professeur de DCFM appartenait au professeur de potions mais également mettre en place une série de retenues et punitions qui extasieraient Rusard, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au jeune professeur que ce soit par le corps ou par les yeux.

Il attendit donc la fin du repas mais avant que qui que ce soit ne sorte de la salle, il interpella son amant et l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard surpris des uns, choqué des autres, résigné pour certains et joyeux pour un directeur.

Harry fut tout d'abord surpris. Il avait ressenti toute la tension de Severus au cours de la journée. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la Saint-Valentin mais ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison. C'est pourquoi il avait pris doucement la main de son amant dans la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais lorsque ce dernier l'appela et l'embrassa, il resta quelques instants sans bouger puis décida de profiter de ce moment et répondit avec passion au baiser de son cher professeur de potions.

Harry avait perdu contact avec la réalité et se laissait transporter par les divines sensations qui l'envahissaient, au contraire de Severus, qui profita de la situation pour faire comprendre à tous qu'Harry Evans était non seulement pris, mais était à lui. Et pour cela, il raffermit son étreinte et garda, de façon possessive, le corps du professeur de DCFM contre lui.

Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer, Harry prit tout de suite conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était fâché contre Severus mais surtout il était rouge de gêne d'avoir montré un tel spectacle à tous. Demain, les titres des journaux allaient se régaler sur leur couple.

Pour Severus, c'était une autre histoire. Il fixait intensément chaque élève. Tous frissonnèrent et comprirent le message : Pas touche !

Il vit alors la gêne du jeune brun et décida de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans leurs appartements. Ils avaient des cours cet après-midi mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait être seul avec Harry.

Il fixa le professeur Dumbledore qui lui donna son accord et les deux professeurs disparurent rapidement. Un silence suivit leur départ puis il y eut un brouhaha intense alimenté autant par les élèves que par les professeurs. Seul le directeur de Poudlard continuait comme si de rien n'était et savourait cette nouvelle.

Lorsque les deux hommes furent dans les appartements de Severus, Harry réagit aussitôt :

**-Severus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je croyais qu'on voulait attendre avant de déclarer quoi que ce soit. Et puis je ne pensais pas le faire de cette façon.**

Severus se rapprocha alors du Gryffondor, qui n'en menait pas large sous le regard ténébreux du professeur de potions, et parla :

-J'avais pourtant l'impression que cela te plaisait.

Harry rougit de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un Severus aguicheur mais cette facette de la personnalité de l'homme qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure de leur relation lui plaisait même si elle le perturbait :

**-Tu sais bien que non mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes d'être aussi…démonstratif.**

Severus se rembrunit aussitôt pour répondre d'une voix sèche :

-Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que voir ces cornichons libidineux poser sur toi des regards intéressés ne m'a pas réellement plu.

Harry sourit à la déclaration du professeur et l'aguicha :

**-Serais-tu jaloux, Severus ?**

En voyant que ce dernier fulminait de plus en plus, Harry déclara alors :

**-Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il n'y a que toi et qu'il n'y aura que toi. **

Sur ces paroles, Harry se rapprocha de l'ancien espion et déposa ses lèvres légèrement sur celle de son amant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à réagir et répondit à son baiser de façon plus intense. Malgré leur mise en couple et les nombreuses déclarations du jeune professeur, Severus doutait. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et surtout de marquer son amant.

Le professeur de potions prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser.

La plupart des personnes, voire la quasi-totalité de l'école, devait certainement deviner l'activité à laquelle ils allaient prendre part mais, pour l'instant, cela lui était égal. Au contraire, il avait non seulement l'opportunité de démontrer à tous le lien qui unissait les deux professeurs mais également de donner nombre de punitions et faire perdre nombre de points à tout élève assez stupide pour seulement les avoir regardé de travers.

Oui, il allait bien s'amuser !

Mais pour l'instant, ce qui lui importait c'était de rendre fou son amant et il allait s'excuser prestement. Pour cela, il le dirigea vers leur chambre. Les deux hommes avaient gardé leurs appartements respectifs mais ils vivaient chez Severus. Harry avait d'ailleurs emménagé la plupart de ses affaires. Severus, qui avait toujours cru qu'il ne supporterait pas la cohabitation, devait avouer que la présence du jeune professeur lui était non seulement agréable mais également passionnante.

Il déposa le précieux corps doucement sur le lit. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et s'observèrent, savourant le visage, l'odeur de leur amant afin d'y garder un souvenir impérissable. Ils avaient appris, à leurs dépends, que la vie pouvait vous donner comme vous reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir d'un simple battement de cils, et ils voulaient profiter de chaque instant.

Leurs caresses, au début légères, se firent plus passionnées et la tension remonta. Petit à petit, ils se dévêtirent l'un l'autre embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nu. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus et ne purent s'empêcher de rechercher le contact de la peau aimée, leur apportant des frissons de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Severus se trouvait au-dessus et commença à prendre les commandes. Il caressait et embrassait Harry, savourant son goût et les cris de plaisir qui sortait de cette bouche qu'il profana à de nombreuses reprises.

Il descendit de plus en plus bas et Harry perdait doucement la tête. Puis le maître des potions fut à la hauteur d'une partie extrêmement nerveuse de l'anatomie du pourfendeur de Voldemort.

Ce dernier ne tenait plus et cria lorsque le directeur des Serpentard enroula sa langue autour de sa verge tendue. Il était sur le point de rendre les armes lorsqu'il se retira et fit basculer le professeur de potions sous lui.

Ce dernier le regarda surpris puis fut à la fois inquiet et excité face au regard concupiscent de son amant. Celui-ci choisit de torturer délicieusement l'homme de sa vie par des caresses à la fois aériennes et précises. Il lui rendit le plaisir que Severus venait de lui offrir en lui prodiguant la plus intime des caresses.

Mais Severus ne fut pas au bout de ses peines car il faillit perdre toute contenance quand son amant se mit à se préparer avec lascivité au-dessus de lui. Cette scène était d'une sensualité extrême et son célèbre sang-froid commençait sérieusement à s'enfuir face à la passion du Gryffondor.

Lorsque ce dernier fut prêt, et que Severus ait perdu pratiquement tous ses neurones, il se glissa lentement, savourant chaque centimètre, sur la preuve du désir du professeur de potions. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et commença alors une lente danse lascive, martyrisant le peu de raison qui les habitait.

Ils livraient alors toute leur passion, tout leur amour pour l'être aimé, sans restriction. Ils savourèrent chaque moment, augmentant et ralentissant le rythme de cette danse éternelle, jusqu'à que l'orgasme les prenne et leur offre un voyage au septième ciel.

Ils s'endormirent ensuite, bienheureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, un bruit les réveilla. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Ils se hâtèrent de s'habiller et Severus ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait un de ses élèves de septième année qui l'observait comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

Harry, qui se trouvait dans la même pièce, mais à l'écart, fronça les sourcils. Severus aperçut tout de suite le geste de son amant et décida de s'amuser mais surtout de rendre cet homme aussi jaloux qu'il l'était lorsque ces cornichons se permettaient de le déshabiller du regard.

L'élève avait choisi un prétexte pour se rendre dans les appartements du professeur afin de profiter de sa compagnie et il n'avait pas noté la présence du deuxième professeur, aussi débraillés l'un que l'autre.

Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes sur des sujets de potions. Harry fulminant et Severus savourant sa petite vengeance. Toutefois, l'impétuosité des lions ne se fit pas attendre et Harry se rapprocha des deux hommes pour faire connaître sa présence à l'élève.

Ce dernier fut surpris puis observa immédiatement la tenue des deux hommes et comprit que ces derniers ne devaient pas être en simple rendez-vous professionnel. Il aurait dû rebrousser chemin mais tenta de persévérer dans sa tentative d'approche.

Harry, commençant à s'énerver réellement, se rapprocha de son amant et posa, de manière possessive, sa main sur le bras de ce dernier et se colla à lui, pour terminer, comme quelques heures plus tôt, par un torride baiser.

L'élève repartit aussitôt, laissant les deux hommes. Ils se séparèrent et Severus prit alors la parole :

-Serais-tu jaloux Harry ?

Comprenant que son amant avait voulu se jouer de lui, Harry ferma la porte durement et amena son cher professeur de potions sur le canapé du salon. Il les fit se déshabiller d'un claquement de doigt et s'attaqua à Severus. Il allait lui faire payer de s'être amusé de lui et sa vengeance serait délectable.

Severus se laissa faire et savoura la fougue du Gryffondor. Leur vie à deux allait être passionnante et il devait avouer qu'il adorait se faire punir par cet homme qui avait pris une telle place dans sa vie et dans son cœur.


End file.
